


I’d break the back of love for you

by raxilia_running



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Party, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Slash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lui, a dirla tutta, un tatuaggio neanche ce l’aveva mai avuto. Era un Incompleto – per sfoderare l’ennesima etichetta buona per le caste chiuse, una roba che perdeva pezzi e scricchiolava sempre di più in un mondo in completa rotta di collisione. E già la parola doveva dire tutto sulla sua persona. A quelli come lui mancavano i sentimenti giusti, la spinta fondamentale ad amare.Psicopatico, freddo, squilibrato, strega… in quasi trent’anni di vita – sul serio o per “scherzo” – Georgij Popovič si era visto rivolgere gli insulti più prevedibili ma anche più coloriti a riguardo di quella sua presunta menomazione.In un mondo in cui possedere il tatuaggio che ti permetterà di trovare l'anima gemella è tutto, quelli come Georgij Popovič sono considerati dei paria. Eppure, con buona pace dei bigotti, riescono a trascorrere un Natale felice circondati da amici e compagni anche più squilibrati di loro.   [Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!]





	1. #1 - All I have is my love for love

**Author's Note:**

> **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 3229  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #9: “Sono certo che tu sia nella lista dei bambini cattivi!” “Tu a breve sarai in quella dell’ospedale”
> 
> Ok, cerchiamo di tenere queste note brev--- ahahahahaha *novanta minuti di risate isteriche*  
> Prima di tutto ringrazio Fanwriter.it perché quest'iniziativa mi ha permesso di scrivere su uno dei trope che odio di più (no, non ho sbagliato a scrivere): le soulmate!AU. Che come concept non mi piacciono per nulla, quindi l'ho preso e l'ho ribaltato completamente. Perché sì.
> 
> E perché, e qui vanno i secondi ringraziamenti, se sono riuscita a concepire un'AU dove ci fossero persone senza tatuaggio con la frase del soulmate (o che violavano tutte le regole possibili legate al tatuaggio), è solo merito di [Alexiel Mihawk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk) e della sua bella "[Walk like an Egyptian](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3050112)", dove, appunto, un po' di cliché legati alle soulmate!AU venivano messi in crisi. È stata quella long a farmi cambiare prospettiva sulle soulmate!AU, bless you, Alexiel. Leggete la sua fic, perché è BELLA.
> 
> Poi, ora: questa fic è incentrata all'80% su Georgij (anche se ci sarà un capitolo sicuramente più incentrato su Viktor e uno su Yuuri) e buona parte dei suoi gusti e di certe sue abitudini vengono fuori dai chilometri di headcanon che sto postando [QUI](https://witchprinceonice.tumblr.com/) e che sto plottando fra Facebook, Twitter e Tumblr con la comunità di Sacerdotesse del Dyosagio™ più bella di sempre. Voglio ringraziare prima di tutto @[schneegurochka](https://twitter.com/schneegurochka), [deerna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna) e @[Namidery](https://twitter.com/Namidery) perché sanno il russo, mi informano sulle traslitterazioni scientifiche (quelle corrette, SI SCRIVE JURIJ PLISECKIJ *la portano via*) e perché è colpa loro se ho l'headcanon che Georgij sia di origini siberiane (NOVOSIBIRSK O MORTE).
> 
> Poi voglio ringraziare [Cissy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy88) e [selene_kun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/selenekun), che amano Georgij quanto lo amo io (TANTISSIMO) e che si reggono i miei scleri senza protestare, vi VOGLIO BENE.
> 
> E poi LA [WAIFU](http://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) SEMPRE E COMUNQUE E PRIMA DI TUTTO che mi si regge da anni e continua a reggermisi pure se la intaso di roba da betare, che lei c'ha una vita, scaricami, non puoi starmi dietro e fare tutto sto lavoro di correzione NON PAGATO.
> 
> Un paio di dritte prima di cominciare la lettura: questa fanfic sarà divisa in nove momenti tutti presi da istanti diversi di questa mega-festa di Natale organizzata nella ricca villa del sempre munifico Viktor quindi, sì, i diversi capitoli avranno una cesura finale abbastanza brusca proprio perché sono veri e propri flash di situazioni prese durante la festa. Non mancheranno i flashback angst - sono una persona orrida - e naturalmente quasi nessuno qui è un pattinatore, eccetto forse solo Sara e Michele. Gli altri hanno lavori differenti - nel caso di Viktor, Georgij, Jurij e Yuuri, tutti e quattro sono ballerini, i primi tre di danza classica, il quarto di danza moderna.
> 
> La fic è una sorta di future!fic, perché è ambientata nel 2017 (e dato che YOI è ambientato nel 2015, Viktor e Georgij fanno trent'anni, WOWONE, VECCHIARDONI *fa la scema come se non ne facesse trenta pure lei l'anno prossimo*) ed è una soulmate!AU ma l'inquadramento è molto simile a quello di una modern!AU nel nostro universo in quanto a geografia e riferimenti da cultura pop.
> 
> E questo è quanto.
> 
> Per il resto, ebbene, spero di poter completare i prossimi prompt presto, perché di roba da dire ne ho TANTA. Come sempre.
> 
> BUONA LETTURA~

_Love is careless in its choosing_  
_Sweeping over cross a baby_  
_Love descends on those defenseless_  
_Idiot love will spark the fusion_  
_Inspirations have I none_  
_Just to touch the flaming dove_  
_**(Soul Love | David Bowie)**_

«Grazie».

La voce di Georgij Popovič si sollevò all’improvviso, fonda e incerta, all’interno dell’abitacolo della X-Trail metallizzata, coprendo le note di “All I want for Christmas is you” e il rumore del vento che si insinuava oltre il finestrino mezzo aperto del lato passeggero.

«E di che?» berciò Michele Crispino, i piedi sul cruscotto dell’auto – la preziosa, nuova auto di Viktor, che non sarebbe stato contento di trovarci del fango secco sparso in giro – e la sigaretta mezza penzolante oltre l’orlo del finestrino.

«Di avermi tenuto quella PS4 in casa per più di un mese» proseguì Georgij, gli occhi fissi sulla strada dritta e deserta che gli si srotolava pigramente davanti. Gli alberi sfilavano di fianco a quel serpente d’asfalto scuro in due macchie verdi e indistinte, che i fari dell’auto riuscivano a malapena a illuminare per una frazione di secondo. Da qualche parte dietro la foresta c’era il lago e il suo sciabordare lento e troppo basso per superare la voce chiara di Mariah Carey.

«Mi hai chiesto il favore, male che ti andava, la aprivo e ci giocavo a Fifa 2017» rise Michele, sbuffando fuori dal finestrino una boccata densa e acre di fumo, ma non c’era nulla di divertito nella risata aggressiva e canina che tirò fuori, un latrato di puro disappunto che non sfuggì a Georgij, pure troppo concentrato nella guida. Preferiva decisamente guidare la sua moto ma sarebbe stato un casino immane portarci sopra sia il regalo per Viktor che il suo migliore amico – che tra l’altro neanche gradiva granché il freddo umido dei dintorni di Detroit, e tantomeno ritrovarselo sbattuto addosso mentre viaggiavano a cento chilometri all’ora.

«Seriamente, però… che cazzo perdi tutto questo tempo a nascondere un regalo per _quello_ … posso capire Yuuri, è la sua anima gemella… ma tu non hai nessun obbligo di sbatterti così tanto!».

Michele strinse il mozzicone fino a spezzarlo in due e poi lo lanciò fuori dal finestrino in una mossa irata: la brace rossiccia tracciò un arco luminoso nel buio fitto che li circondava e ricadde sull’asfalto, spegnendosi rapida come una piccola meteora. Si pentì quasi subito di quell’uscita infelice – il tempo di lanciare un’occhiata all’espressione sofferente che aveva fatto capolino sul volto dell’amico – e «No, scusa… insomma… se a te la cosa sta bene, non c’è niente di male» borbottare, stropicciandosi la faccia in un gesto esasperato. Michele Crispino aveva raggiunto una sua stabilità emotiva – più o meno – nell’anno e passa di permanenza a Detroit ma non poteva cancellare le cattive abitudini di ventiquattro anni di vita con un colpo di spazzola e certi vecchi vizi ogni tanto riaffioravano con intempestiva prepotenza.

Il sorriso indulgente con cui Georgij accolse quelle sue scuse mal mormorate non migliorava la situazione. Gli ricordava la stessa pazienza insofferente con cui Sara l’aveva sopportato per anni – e sapeva benissimo quanto devastante potesse essere l’esplosione, quando finalmente arrivava.

«Vitya adora ficcanasare in giro. Non potevamo lasciare quel pacco in giro per la villa, avrebbe sciolto Maccachin il Giovane alla ricerca disperata della PS4… e poi in fondo si diverte parecchio a scervellarsi per trovare i suoi regali! E se lui si diverte… beh, sì, sono contento anch’io» sospirò Georgij con fare malinconico, lanciando un’occhiata veloce in direzione di Michele, che si ostinava a fissare la strada più che buia oltre il parabrezza, a stento rischiarata da una mezza luna gialla e brillante in un cielo che era cupo e scuro quanto la foresta di abeti.

Il suo profilo netto era indurito da una rabbia che Georgij riusciva a capire solo in parte: Michele era un Intoccabile – uno di quelli che si erano cancellati il tatuaggio e avevano rinunciato al Dono del Simposio – si era autocondannato a un’esistenza incompleta per spirito di solidarietà con sua sorella e il destino sembrava essere stato abbastanza crudele da non fargli incontrare in ogni caso l’anima gemella, quella che avrebbe dovuto pronunciare la fatidica Prima Frase. Poteva capire che temesse che Viktor e Yuuri – così completi, così perfetti assieme – potessero trovarsi al punto da escluderlo ma Georgij lo trovava a volte quasi… possessivo? nei suoi slanci protettivi.

«… quindi siete davvero riusciti a trovare un equilibrio? Non è che ti escludono e non mi dici niente, Zhora?».

Appunto.

Le luci di Villa Dulcamara risplendevano in quel mare blu notte: da quelle gialle e soffuse, che filtravano dai finestroni del soggiorno e della cucina, a quelle piccole, stelline occhieggianti che apparivano e scomparivano – rosse, verdi, azzurre, bianche – delineando a intervalli costanti la cancellata bassa che delimitava il perimetro interno del giardino e abbracciava la villetta a tre piani da tutti e quattro i lati.

C’erano già degli invitati, constatò Georgij, mentre Michele raggiungeva il telecomando del cancello prima di lui e lo apriva. Sul vialetto c’erano tre macchine – decisamente meno imponenti e tirate a lucido di quelle di Viktor – ma tutte parcheggiate in modo tale che Georgij poté raggiungere il garage e infilarcisi dentro senza troppe difficoltà.

«Vitya non ha mai avuto nessuna intenzione di lasciarmi, fin dall’inizio, ma… beh, la vera sorpresa è stata Yuuri. Non ha mai provato a far valere i suoi diritti da anima gemella, forse perché ha capito subito quanto sono stato… quanto _sono_ importante per Vitya».

La punta di soddisfatta asprezza che colorò la voce di Georgij non venne soffocata nemmeno dallo sbattere rumoroso della portiera e Michele non poté fare a meno di coglierla tutta. Lo apprezzava decisamente di più quando diventava sarcastico, piuttosto che nei momenti così dolcemente deferenti, in cui sprofondava ogni volta che nominava il suo ragazzo di una vita, e di motivi per essere così irritato Michele ne aveva una lista ben lunga.

«E volevo pure vedere!» berciò Michele, scendendo dall’auto e sbattendo la sua portiera con altrettanta forza in un moto di inspiegabile solidarietà, mentre l’amico recuperava il regalo, accuratamente adagiato sui sedili posteriori.

«E la festa per festeggiare il tuo e il _suo_ compleanno come gli è venuta in mente?» proseguì di gran carriera, approfittando di quei pochi passi che ancora li separavano dalla porta d’ingresso e da una serata che si preannunciava affollata al massimo grado. Georgij arricciò le labbra con fare pensoso, Michele poteva persino cogliere quel gesto nella penombra appena rischiarata dalle luci soffuse del patio, e si limitò a replicare con fare assai più laconico: «Siamo un gruppetto ben assortito, non ti pare?».

Di fronte al sopracciglio sollevato e a una delle buffissime espressioni di sconcerto in cui l’amico si produceva fin troppo spesso, il sorriso malinconico di Georgij si allargò ancora di più e «Alla fine quella di Detroit è una delle comunità I6 più popolate del Paese e le feste sono occasioni per fare amicizia e rinsaldare legami, non ti pare?» esclamò, mentre si fermavano sotto il tronfio patio di colonne doriche bianche, tutte incrostate di lucine colorate, e lui si cavava di tasca un mazzo tintinnante di chiavi.

Michele ci era fin troppo abituato all’assurda proprietà di linguaggio dell’amico – e anche ai suoi repentini cambi di registro dalla bestemmia più pesante borbottata a mezza voce alle declamazioni a voce stesa da poema epico – ma ricordava anche che Georgij non era esattamente animale da festa. Era Viktor quello che amava organizzare quel genere di ritrovi chiassosi e colorati ed era stata in una di quelle occasioni che aveva incontrato l’amico, che aveva esordito in sua presenza con un partecipe «Neanche tu ti trovi tanto bene in questo casino, eh?».

E lui gli aveva risposto che…

«Un’altra? Ne hai già fumate due in auto».

Le dita di Georgij si chiusero all’improvviso attorno al cilindretto di carta che si era appena portato alla bocca, sfiorandogli casualmente le labbra. Michele sobbalzò sul posto e quell’attimo di esitazione bastò all’amico per sfilargli la sigaretta e tornare a infilarla nel pacchetto mezzo aperto che ancora reggeva in una mano.

«Oh, ma che palle, chi sei? Mia madre?! E poi neanche mi alleno più!» provò a protestare in un ringhio roco, riprendendo appena un po’ del suo solito spirito irascibile, ma Georgij aveva già riportato la mano sulle chiavi di casa, girandole completamente nella serratura.

«Non è una buona scusa per rovinarsi i polmoni» lo rimbrottò col fare di una vecchia zia solerte, mentre Michele si produceva in una smorfia disgustata e riponeva il pacchetto di Marlboro rosse nella tasca del pesante giaccone blu.

«Lucertolina!».

Georgij fece appena in tempo a spingere il pesante portone di ciliegio, con il pomello d’oro e le vetrate smerigliate che si aprivano in quattro losanghe strette, che una macchia rosa e grigia si fiondò fra le sue braccia, stringendolo in un abbraccio degno di una mossa di wrestling.

Subito dopo le ossa e i muscoli, che si premevano contro le sue costole e i suoi gomiti, ci furono due labbra che sapevano di zucchero e canditi e si posarono sulle sue in un bacio fin troppo familiare, a cui il suo corpo si arrese nel battito di ciglia necessario a chiudere gli occhi e _ricambiare_.

Sollevò la mano e la infilò fra i suoi corti e sottilissimi capelli color ferro, stringendoselo ancora di più contro il viso mentre – labbra, denti, lingua – quel bacio si faceva più profondo e per un istante Georgij si permetteva di dimenticarsi di tutto il resto del mondo, anche se non aveva nessun tatuaggio e, dicevano, quel certo senso di sperdimento potevano provarlo soltanto due anime gemelle.

Stava affogando nella melassa dolcissima di quel bacio improvviso, quando si accorse – quasi per caso, con estrema difficoltà – di come un braccio di Viktor lo stesse cingendo per la vita, di sotto l’impermeabile nero mezzo aperto, e l’altra mano stesse saltellando, discreta e dispettosa, giù per il suo braccio, quello che ancora reggeva mezzo inerte la busta del…

«Viktor!» tuonò con la voce impastata, staccandosi dalla sua bocca mentre assumeva il medesimo tono di rimprovero che gli rivolgeva anche Yuuri, tutte le volte che Viktor ne combinava una delle sue. Ed erano parecchie.

«Che ho fatto?».

La bocca a cuore di Viktor si piegò in un sorriso rosa e fintamente ingenuo, mentre gli si agganciava a una spalla e continuava a protendersi per raggiungere disperatamente la busta che conteneva l’oggetto di una curiosità a dir poco morbosa, che lo aveva ossessionato per più di un mese – ossia da quando aveva beccato Yuuri e Georgij a parlottare in cucina di come non avrebbe mai e poi mai trovato la loro “sorpresa”.

E dire che gliel’aveva detto che a lui non serviva niente – bastavano loro due ma, certo, se avessero proprio voluto fargli una vera _sorpresa_ , avrebbero potuto spuntare da una torta a cinque piani in lingerie costosa ballando sulle note di qualche raffinata coreografia da burlesque…

«Il regalo! Non è ancora mezzanotte, non cercare di fregarmi!» esclamò Georgij, imperterrito, puntellandosi sui talloni e continuando a distendere il braccio all’indietro all’inverosimile – o almeno finché le sue ginocchia non lo tradirono in una scossa elettrica violenta, che schizzò su fino alla sua nuca.

Fu a quel punto che la mano scura di Michele si chiuse sulla sua e gli sottrasse la grossa busta di plastica, che conteneva un enorme pacco rettangolare ricoperto di carta dorata e con un enorme fiocco rosso sull’angolo in alto a sinistra.

I due uomini si voltarono entrambi nella sua direzione e Viktor sembrò finalmente accorgersi che, sì, c’era anche Michele Crispino in quell’atrio e gli stava regalando la sua espressione più accigliata. Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, quel «Oh, ma ciao, Michele! Ci sei anche tu!» trillante che gli aveva appena rivolto avrebbe preso fuoco come benzina e lo avrebbe divorato in una sola fiammata.

Michele però si limitò a grugnire qualcosa di indefinibile, che assomigliava più a una bestemmia che a un saluto di risposta, mentre Viktor si appendeva a una spalla di Georgij e si chinava verso di lui, la gamba alzata in una perfetta mossa da ballerino di danza classica.

«Da bravo, mi fai dare una sbirciatina al rega…».

«No».

Michele fece un passo indietro, sfuggendo alla presa rapace delle lunghe dita bianche di Viktor, che riuscirono ad afferrare soltanto aria. Rimase a fronteggiarlo con il suo sguardo più trucemente dispettoso ma poi colse con la coda dell’occhio l’occhiata grata e divertita che Georgij gli stava rivolgendo e tutte le rughe del suo viso si spianarono nella linea burbera in cui strinse appena le labbra, prima di annuire.

«Ah, vi siete messi in combutta contro di me!» li prese in giro Viktor, per nulla colpito da quella prevedibile associazione di volenterosi ai suoi danni. Il suo sguardo azzurro trascorse solo fugacemente sulla figura pesantemente incappottata in un giaccone blu scuro di Michele e tornò presto ad appuntarsi su Georgij.

«E io che ti avevo preparato un regalo bellissimo perché pensavo che fossi un bravo bimbo!» lo canzonò, stringendogli le guance fra i palmi delle mani in una mossa ridicolmente tenera, qualcosa in grado di spezzare le ginocchia del suo fidanzato più dei suoi legamenti ormai malandati.

« _Adesso sono certo che tu sia nella lista dei bambini cattivi!_ ».

Le labbra da gatto di Georgij si arricciarono in una linea irregolare, mentre provava a stento a trattenere una risata di fronte all’espressione sorniona di Viktor – era tanto vicino che i suoi corti capelli color ferro gli solleticavano le guance e la punta del naso.

« _Tu a breve sarai in quella dell’ospedale_ , se continui così» lo rimbeccò con la sua voce più fonda, in un revival di quelle minacce sciocche e divertite che si scambiavano da anni e che erano il residuo inesausto dei loro più che turbolenti quindici anni, prima di posare le mani lunghe sui suoi polsi e tenerlo lì, in piedi di fronte a lui.

Il sorriso con cui Viktor replicò a quella minaccia, però, aveva un’allarmante punta di malizia dentro di sé e quello si sporse addirittura più in avanti, prima di sussurrargli con la sua voce più bassa e insinuante, ad appena pochi millimetri dalla bocca: «Oh, mi vuoi fare male? Queste proposte oscene… davanti agli ospiti… lo vedi che sei un bambino cattivissimo?».

Georgij non seppe per cosa arrossire più violentemente: per le solite, battutacce a triplo senso che solo Viktor sapeva fare restando, non si capiva mai bene come, raffinatissimo o per il fatto che, effettivamente, c’era Michele che li stava guardando, con l’espressione di uno in preda a un incipiente colpo apoplettico da rabbia non sfogata. Riuscì a badare all’amico solo per un istante, prima di ritornare a fissare gli occhi troppo azzurri e troppo suadenti del suo ragazzo, e aprì la bocca ma il suo cervello era a corto di qualsiasi risposta sufficientemente sarcastica che potesse disinnescare rapidamente la situazione.

«Michele! Ce l’avete fatta ad arrivare! C’era traffico?».

Emil Nekola – che fosse sempre ringraziato – apparve in quell’istante di dietro la vetrata divisoria che schermava l’ingresso quadrato dal guardaroba, in cui già cominciavano ad accumularsi i cappotti, e si slanciò su Michele, rifilandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena e costringendolo a prestargli immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione.

«Dovevamo passare in centro, mica partire per l’Alaska! E comunque no, non c’era un cazzo di nessuno» esclamò Michele, mentre la sua espressione si addolciva, seppur di poco, e si lasciò condurre verso il guardaroba. Georgij lo scorse con la coda dell’occhio fargli un cenno, sollevando la busta e bisbigliando le parole « _albero di Natale_ » ed ebbe appena il tempo di annuire in risposta, prima che Viktor lo richiamasse all’ordine.

«E così lo avevi nascosto in casa di Michele, eh?».

Le mani di Viktor scivolarono sulle sue spalle, lestissime, sfilandogli l’impermeabile nero già aperto, che si era giusto gettato addosso per pura formalità: Detroit non era San Pietroburgo e tantomeno era Novosibirsk. L’inverno lì poteva essere rigido per gli italianissimi standard di Michele ma per lui era a malapena una carezza rinfrescante sulla pelle.

«Non so di cosa stai parlando, Misha aveva solo dimenticato di prendere il portafogli» si inventò Georgij, poco creativamente, senza avere neanche l’intenzione di mentirgli davvero. Viktor non finse di abboccare nemmeno per un istante, limitandosi a voltarsi in una piroetta – l’impermeabile ripiegato su un avambraccio – e premere la fronte contro la sua.

«Ti sei giocato il nascondiglio, l’anno prossimo saprò dove andare a cercare, allora~».

Georgij non seppe per cosa sorridere di più: se per il modo in cui Viktor rideva – ampio, soddisfatto, senza nascondere nient’altro che l’allegria per quella festa che stava appena cominciando – o per l’accenno, casuale ma non troppo, al fatto che l’anno successivo sarebbero stati entrambi ancora lì a scambiarsi regali, come avevano fatto negli ultimi dodici anni trascorsi assieme.

Si limitò a infilarsi le mani in tasca e seguirlo dentro il guardaroba, mentre appoggiava l’impermeabile alla prima stampella che gli capitava a tiro e poi agganciava un braccio al suo, tirandolo in direzione dell’ingresso, che si apriva in fondo a quella stanza lunga e stretta.

«Stasera ci sono proprio tutti, Mila ha riportato anche un certo qualcuno dall’aeroporto» rise, mentre mettevano piede nell’enorme salone con annessa sala da pranzo che occupava metà dello spazio del pianterreno della villa e al centro del quale troneggiava un albero di Natale che sfiorava il soffitto. Era un tripudio di decori blu e argento assolutamente minimalista – Georgij avrebbe virato per colori ben più scuri e decisi, mentre Yuuri aveva proposto un anarchico miscuglio di colori vivaci; il blu brillante e i motivi glitterati dell’argento avevano trovato l’accordo di entrambi e l’approvazione decisa di Viktor.

«Oh, alla fine ce l’ha fatta!» commentò entusiasta, mentre Viktor reclinava appena il capo contro la sua spalla, e se ne restavano a rimirare per qualche istante il grande salone che risplendeva, dal lampadario appeso al soffitto fino al parquet chiaro e lucido su cui già si aggiravano i primi ospiti.

Sotto l’albero troneggiavano i regali che i loro amici si sarebbero scambiati e quelli destinati a loro. In Russia quella catena di due date quasi coincidenti era speciale soltanto per i loro compleanni, non certo per il giorno di Natale e Santo Stefano. Ma il bello di abitare in un Paese diverso era anche mescolare abitudini e creare ricorrenze nuove, no?

«Oi, vecchi! La festa neanche è cominciata e già ve ne state appiccicati come due lumaconi? Bleah!».

Georgij sollevò lo sguardo, in tempo per intercettare Jurij Pliseckij seduto a gambe larghe sul divano blu grande del soggiorno, quello a L su cui finivano sempre per rotolarsi tutti gli ospiti perché, dannazione, se era così morbido che rischiavi di affondarci dentro e non risalire più su. Infagottato nei suoi jeans strappati sulle gambe magrissime e in una felpa viola e verde a fantasia leopardata, a malapena li dimostrava i suoi diciassette anni ma la voce, alta e aggressiva, era decisamente più divertita e meno incazzata di quella che Georgij gli ricordava stampata sulle corde vocali appena un anno e sei mesi prima.

«Jurachka! Ce l’hai fatta!» esclamò, sganciandosi da Viktor e coprendo quei cinque passi che lo separavano dal divano un saltello svelto dopo l’altro, mentre il ragazzino accavallava le gambe e allargava le braccia, producendosi in un’espressione fintamente scocciata.

«E non sai quanti allenamenti ho dovuto far salt… e non mi toccare!» protestò, più debolmente dei suoi standard, mentre una mano di Georgij calava a scompigliargli fraternamente le lunghissime ciocche di capelli biondi. Viktor rimase qualche metro più in là, a osservarli assorto con le braccia conserte.

Erano solo le sette di sera e non voleva azzardare pronostici ma quella si preannunciava fin da subito come una festa che avrebbe avuto parecchio successo.

Ne era convinto.


	2. #2 - I hate love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★Numero Parole: 3475  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: #52: Soulmate!AU
> 
> E buon pomeriggio! *entra in scivolata*  
> Secondo capitolo, secondo capitolo... quanto lo amo! Perchè ci sono i flashback angst su Georgij! (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞ Also, compaiono anche Jurij e Otabek e LA GATTA DI GEORGIJ. Bella gatta, bella, che però si chiama--- vbb, vi sto spoilerando cose.  
> Le spiegazioni a fine capitolo! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

_Love leaves you desperate and feeling a fool_  
_Love makes you ruthless and love makes you cruel_  
_And love makes you crazy with nothing but lies_  
_Love promises nothing and then your love dies_  
_**(Garbage | I hate love)**_

«E quindi ti sei preso una pausa dopo la fine della tournée?».

«Soltanto di due mesi. E solo perché Otabek aveva finalmente del tempo libero e non volevamo più rimandare quella traversata in moto seguendo la Via della Seta. In realtà il vostro invito per Natale è _casualmente_ arrivato proprio quando eravamo già dalle parti di Xi’an».

Georgij e Mila se ne stavano assorti ad ascoltare il ben più giovane ex-collega, seduti sul lato corto del divano a L, mentre quello accarezzava placidamente un’enorme gatta siberiana dal pelo grigio e lo sguardo assonnato. Otabek Altin, seduto compostamente al suo fianco, non obiettò ad alta voce che si erano fermati appena dalle parti di Turfan quando Georgij li aveva chiamati con la notizia di quella festa di “due compleanni + Natale” che Viktor aveva voluto organizzare per tutti _loro_. Si limitò ad annuire silenziosamente, mentre il tatuaggio scuro di una motocicletta risaltava appena di riflessi argentati sulla porzione di polso che la sua maglietta di filo bianca lasciava intravedere.

«Sul serio? E come avete fatto per l’attraversamento? Avete preso l’aereo o avete tentato l’attraversamento dello Stretto di Behring…?» lo interruppe Georgij, rivolgendosi entusiasta in direzione di Otabek. Quello si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso calmo e scosse il capo in un educato cenno di diniego.

«No, assolutamente. Sarebbe stato troppo lungo tentare l’attraversamento sul mare ghiacciato, senza contare che avremmo dovuto attraversare l’Alaska in pieno novembre, non fa bene alle sospensioni della moto» spiegò, mentre intrecciava le dita, abbracciandosi un ginocchio. Jurij al suo fianco sbadigliò rumorosamente, grattandosi il collo lì dove spuntava il suo tatuaggio, una scarpetta da ballo che rifletteva la luce come un grumo di squame argentate.

«Oh, ti prego, solo a te può venire in mente di passare per l’Artico in moto!» si intromise Mila, rifilando un pugno scherzoso contro la spalla di Georgij. Quello «Ahia! Ma che c’è di male?» protestò, massaggiandosi il braccio di sopra la camicia blu scollata, ma l’amica insistette con il suo tono più chioccio e divertito.

«Non gli parlare dell’Alaska, sta ancora progettando un viaggio da un capo all’altro delle Americhe, lui e la sua Baba Yaga».

L’«Interessante» con cui Otabek accolse quella notizia risuonò all’unisono con il «Scommettiamo che a Otabek interesserebbe di brutto» che Jurij mormorò, continuando a carezzare appagato la vecchia gatta malandata che dispensava fusa e peli chiari sui suoi jeans stinti.

Georgij sorrise sottilmente dell’affiatamento naturalissimo con cui i due ragazzi finivano per completarsi i pensieri a vicenda e occupare gli spazi l’uno accanto all’altro, riempiendo esattamente con un gomito o con un braccio quel tanto di vuoto che bastava per ritrovarsi vicini senza nemmeno toccarsi davvero.

Erano l’ennesima eccezione alla regola che i Non Completi li avrebbe voluti tutti infelici, soli e privi di legami duraturi. Otabek e Jurij, poi, appartenevano alla categoria forse più rara e ostica delle 6I: gli Inconcepibili, quelli che il Dono legava inesorabilmente a un concetto immateriale – un’ideale, l’attività che più amavano svolgere o persino se stessi – e che per secoli erano stati condannati a una solitudine forzata.

Di loro si diceva che erano nati per sacrificare se stessi a quell’idea, fino a consumarsi di amore disperato come per una musa sfuggente. Non dovevi assolutamente innamorarti di un Inconcepibile, non sapeva amare, non era in grado di darsi se non alla sua causa per la vita. Eppure eccoli lì, seduti davanti a lui a lanciarsi occhiate complici ed essere i migliori amici – e forse anche di più – che potessero desiderare l’uno per l’altro.

Era tutto molto platonico e molto puro, quell’intrecciarsi di gesti e di parole che gli si dispiegava davanti, con un affiatamento che Georgij aveva ritrovato in ben poche coppie tradizionali di anime gemelle attorno a lui. Aveva finito per prenderseli entrambi in profonda simpatia, come un fratello maggiore troppo solerte, perché soffrivano quasi del suo stesso male.

L’essere riguardati come mostri senza cuore.

Lui, a dirla tutta, un tatuaggio neanche ce l’aveva mai avuto. Era un Incompleto – per sfoderare l’ennesima denominazione da caste chiuse che perdeva pezzi e scricchiolava sempre di più in quel mondo in completa rotta di collisione. E già la parola doveva dire tutto sulla sua persona. A quelli come lui mancavano i sentimenti giusti, la spinta fondamentale ad amare.

Psicopatico, freddo, squilibrato, _strega_ … in quasi trent’anni di vita – sul serio o per “scherzo” – Georgij Popovič si era visto rivolgere gli insulti più prevedibili ma anche più coloriti a riguardo di quella sua presunta menomazione.

E dire che lui ci aveva creduto da subito in quella magia, fin da quando aveva avuto abbastanza raziocino da poter capire cosa fosse il Dono del Simposio e quella mitica meta verso cui la vita di ogni essere umano tendeva – trovare l’amore perfetto nella compiutezza di un’unione con l’anima gemella, quella nata per lui, l’unica in grado di corrispondere perfettamente ogni suo bisogno.

I suoi tentativi erano stati fin dall’inizio zoppicanti e un po’ maldestri, a cominciare da quando a cinque anni «Sei una bimba bellissima, spero che sarà la tua la frase del mio tatuaggio!» aveva esclamato fierissimo a quella compagna di classe che sembrava una principessa Disney, con i suoi capelli lucidi come piume di corvo, la pelle color neve e le guanciotte rosse come mele.

Lei «Grazie ma preferisco i fiori ai bambini maschi» aveva replicato educatamente ma quel primo rifiuto non aveva mai fatto scemare l’ottimismo con cui aveva continuato a crescere, sbirciandosi di tanto in tanto sotto i vestiti, sicuro che a lui il tatuaggio sarebbe comparso ben prima dei tredici anni.

Con tutto l’amore che aveva da dare, ne era sicuro, sarebbe stato un Precoce e la sua frase sarebbe stata bellissima, qualcosa di poetico come «Ti ho cercato per tutta la vita» o «Sono l’anima errante che ha stregato tutti i tuoi sogni».

Invece i suoi tredici anni erano arrivati e compagni molto meno provvisti della sua voglia di amare si erano risvegliati con una frase in lettere cubitali o in corsivo strettissimo incisa dentro l’avambraccio, scintillante sotto una pianta del piede o ad arrotolarsi attorno al polpaccio. Lui no.

Per quanto si sforzasse, per quanto ci provasse, per quanta forza ci mettesse nel crederci non arrivava mai quell’agognato bagliore argenteo a colorargli la pelle liscia e monotonamente bianca della certezza che nel mondo esisteva qualcun altro, che lo avrebbe amato e che soprattutto lui avrebbe amato senza riserve.

I suoi tredici anni erano passati ma la sua mente aveva fatto presto a trovare nuove spiegazioni a quella personale anomalia: la sua personalità era semplicemente troppo complessa, la magia del Dono doveva lavorare per trovare la sua anima gemella. Ecco, probabilmente la sua anima gemella non era ancora pronta o forse, persino, non era ancora nata ma lui sarebbe stato disposto ad aspettarla non per una ma per due vite.

Era per quello, dopotutto, che il Dono si manifestava intorno ai tredici anni. Non te lo dicevano a scuola, toglieva letteralmente magia a tutto il concetto che sottostava ai tatuaggi, ammettere che la loro comparsa era legata alla maturità del loro portatore. Il Dono aveva bisogno di analizzare la tua personalità e i tuoi gusti e solo a quel punto poteva sondare il mondo alla ricerca di un’altra anima che risuonasse in perfetta armonia con la tua.

Dire invece che in fondo ci nascevi, con quel tatuaggio, ed era solo la sua comparsa a richiedere tempo serviva a spiegare molto più facilmente perché il Dono dovesse funzionare per forza e perché, se si manifestava diversamente, il problema era nel portatore e non nella magia.

Georgij a tutte quelle sfumature non riusciva a fare caso, non mentre la sua adolescenza si dipanava in una serie di esperimenti falliti e di crisi emotive costanti. Di adolescenti Tardivi che si facevano compagnia finché il tatuaggio non si manifestava ce n’erano tanti ma dovevano essere accorti e discreti – a nessuno faceva piacere sapere che la propria anima gemella aveva sperimentato in giro, invece di struggersi nell’attesa della pronuncia della Prima Frase.

Nella sfortuna era stato fortunato: i suoi modi di fare troppo romantici e troppo entusiastici risvegliavano sempre l’interesse di qualche ragazza in pena quanto lui e convinta che, magari, tutta quell’euforia fosse il preludio alla prossima comparsa del tatuaggio. Ma poi le settimane assieme passavano, nessuna magia si manifestava o – peggio – il Dono sfiorava la sua fidanzatina di turno e non era mai lui a pronunciare la Prima Frase.

A diciotto anni Georgij avrebbe pure continuato a ripetersi di essere un Tardivo d’élite e che la sua attesa sarebbe stata ampiamente ripagata, ma il destino con lui aveva voluto essere particolarmente stronzo.

Il destino ben sette anni prima gli aveva sbattuto davanti qualcosa – _qualcuno_ – che aveva mandato in crisi tutte le sue certezze, prima ancora che fosse troppo assorbito dal problema del suo tatuaggio per capire davvero cosa voleva da se stesso.

C’era solo una cosa che aveva monopolizzato i pensieri di Georgij più della ricerca dell’amore ed era stato il balletto. Era per il balletto che aveva rinunciato a giocare con i compagni di classe nel cortile della scuola; era per il balletto che aveva sacrificato ore di sonno e la tenuta dei suoi legamenti pur di eccellere nei salti che tanto lo avevano reso invidiato; era per il balletto che aveva abbandonato le nevi perenni e i boschi di pini della sua amata Novosibirsk per trasferirsi a chilometri dai suoi genitori, nella meno gelida e più soleggiata San Pietroburgo.

Era per il balletto che una mattina aveva rialzato lo sguardo dal parquet consumato, su cui aveva appena effettuato una spaccata perfetta, e si era ritrovato davanti una mano bianca e sottile che «Ma non ti fai male a stare in quella posizione così a lungo?» aveva invaso il suo campo visivo, insieme a una voce malinconica e dolcissima.

La sua principessa aveva i capelli color ferro, sottili e brillanti che ricadevano appena sulle spalle, il corpo flessuoso di una driade dei boschi e gli occhi azzurri e freddi come la Neva in dicembre.

La sua principessa aveva una voce indefinibile e inafferrabile come il vento di Novosibirsk in piena estate, volava nelle sue scarpette come il più maestoso dei fiocchi di neve e sapeva danzare meglio di lui.

La sua principessa era un maschio, si chiamava Viktor Nikiforov e lo aveva messo in ombra nell’istante preciso in cui era comparso nell’aula dell’Accademia di Danza Vaganova con il suo passo leggero e il suo profilo discreto.

La sua principessa era il suo rivale e contro di lui avrebbe dovuto combattere per conquistarsi il posto di primo ballerino – quando si era trattato di scegliere chi avrebbe ricoperto il ruolo della protagonista del Lago dei Cigni e persino Georgij era stato preso in considerazione.

Georgij e Viktor.

E quando alla fine si era deciso che, no, Viktor per i suoi quindici anni era troppo giovane per interpretare entrambe le parti del Cigno e lui avrebbe dovuto affiancarlo nella parte del Cigno Nero, si era limitato a diventare la sua ombra senza protestare.

Perché era un ruolo importante, perché i suoi gusti troppo cupi e quel tatuaggio che non arrivava sembravano renderlo il candidato perfetto per interpretare l’antagonista senza amore e colmo d’invidia. Perché lo aveva avvicinato di parecchi passi in più a Viktor.

La sua principessa.

Quello a cui, naturalmente, il tatuaggio era comparso puntuale e scintillante la mezzanotte del 25 dicembre dei suoi tredici anni e gli aveva colorato la pelle d’argento da una clavicola all’altra. Perché Viktor Nikiforov era il contraltare perfetto di Georgij Popovič in ogni rispetto – soprattutto nell’essere o per lo meno sembrare più fortunato di lui.

E Georgij non aveva mai capito bene cosa avesse avvicinato Viktor così tanto a lui: se il fatto che fossero entrambi due stakanovisti del balletto e si ritrovassero sempre da soli ad ammazzarsi di allenamenti extra; se il non trascurabile particolare che di tutti quelli che lo conoscevano, Georgij era stato l’unico a non provarci nemmeno una volta, a pronunciare “per errore” la Prima Frase che Viktor tanto orgogliosamente sfoggiava.

Georgij sapeva solo che ogni volta che una ragazza lo mollava, era da Viktor che correva in cerca di consolazione e lui lo ascoltava – un po’ ridendo dolcemente, un po’ lanciandogli i suoi sguardi più malinconici. E poi toccava a lui ascoltare Viktor, mentre l’amico provava a non lamentarsi perché qualcuno aveva cercato per l’ennesima volta di spacciarsi per la sua anima gemella, e finire per invidiarlo.

Perché una persona nel mondo amava la sua principessa e quella persona non era lui. Perché Viktor poteva vivere nella smagliante certezza che per lui amare ed essere amato sarebbe stata una promessa mantenuta, mentre i giorni scorrevano e il destino impietosamente ricordava a Georgij che invece di sicurezze lui non ne avrebbe mai avute.

Per questo non si sarebbe aspettato la sua amicizia ma si era aspettato, eccome, il battito mancato con cui il suo cuore lo aveva tradito, l’estate dei suoi diciassette anni, quando aveva rivolto a Viktor uno sguardo di troppo. E sarebbe stato solo l’ennesima persona da aggiungere alla lista dei suoi amori mancati, non fosse che a Viktor Nikiforov aveva finito per affezionarsi troppo – lo aveva visto ballare da così vicino che gli si era incollato al cuore senza possibilità di staccarlo, se non strappandosene via un pezzo consistente.

Era ormai inverno fatto – un inverno insolitamente e odiosamente caldo – quando gliel’aveva confessato fra le lacrime, quasi trovasse un piacere sadico nel rovinarsi ogni cosa che amava, nel far marcire persino quel raggio di sole che rischiarava il panorama buio della sua vita emotiva.

«Vorrei che fossi la mia anima gemella» gli aveva detto, la voce fonda ancora più arrochita dal pianto e dalla rabbia. Gli aveva detto proprio così, una frase che non aveva osato sbattere in faccia nemmeno alle quattro fidanzatine che lo avevano scaricato prima di lui, una frase che lo aveva fatto sentire stupido e patetico. E Viktor avrebbe potuto rispondergli in tanti modi, avrebbe potuto scacciarlo – lui che poteva scegliere un compagno di svaghi fra chi più gli pareva, con tutti quei pretendenti.

«Anche io lo vorrei, Zhorochka».

Quella risposta, invece, proprio non se l’era aspettata. Era stata la martellata finale al suo cuore già fragile e quando Viktor gli aveva proposto di essere il suo ragazzo – non di fargli compagnia finché non avesse trovato l’anima gemella, gli aveva chiesto di stare assieme in una relazione _vera_ – non era riuscito a dimostrarsi quel campione altruista dell’abnegazione che avrebbe sempre voluto essere. Non era riuscito a essere convincente, quando aveva obiettato che sarebbero finiti nei guai – che Viktor sarebbe finito nei guai, perché i Completi che si andavano a immischiare con gli Imperfetti a quel modo nel loro Paese non erano ben visti.

Non c’erano mai state certezze fra loro due, soltanto quella – schiacciante e inesorabile – che avrebbero dovuto sforzarsi ogni giorno di mantenere vivo quell’amore imperfetto e incerto che cresceva e maturava fra gli alti e bassi della vita quotidiana. E di bassi ce n’erano stati tanti, come quando le sue ginocchia lo avevano tradito troppo presto e a ventun anni si era ritrovato ad appendere le scarpette al chiodo, senza sapere cosa farsene di tutta quella vita e quella creatività inesausta, che si divertiva a dipingergli la realtà che lo circondava in tinte ancora più fosche.

Perché Viktor fosse rimasto al suo fianco, invece di abbandonarlo, lui non aveva abbastanza autostima per spiegarselo lucidamente. Si era sentito persino in colpa, troppo spesso, perché i sentimenti che lo legavano a lui non avevano nulla di magico: troppo imperfetti, troppo altalenanti, troppo imprecisi, certe volte si piegavano nelle emozioni più stupidamente negative che riuscisse a provare.

Gelosia, senso di possesso, dubbi, paura, la sua mente aveva attraversato tutto lo spettro delle meschinità umane e poco importava che fosse fisiologico; poco importava che avesse sempre cercato di non fargli pesare i suoi terrori. Viktor se n’era accorto – Viktor notava troppe cose, mentre fingeva di sorridere e scordarsi persino la lista della spesa a casa. Viktor aveva guardato dietro lo specchio opaco dei suoi occhi blu e quello che aveva visto non era stato abbastanza per allontanarlo.

E a quel punto Georgij aveva smesso di tormentarsi. A quel punto Georgij aveva cominciato a trasferire tutti i suoi drammi nelle sceneggiature che aveva cominciato a scrivere, il canovaccio perfetto per quei cortometraggi che facevano impazzire il pubblico dei festival cinematografici più di nicchia di mezzo mondo. A quel punto Georgij aveva cominciato a credere che avrebbero davvero potuto convivere in quel rapporto dolcemente imperfetto e farcela.

La routine, lenta e inesorabile, aveva cementato le loro giornate dei gesti più automatici e di quell’intesa che non nasceva dalla magia ma da anni e anni di frequentazione intensa e continua. Niente sembrava poterli più scuotere, ora che Georgij aveva smesso di essere il primo nemico di se stesso. Nemmeno il trasferimento a Detroit per poter vivere finalmente alla luce del sole la loro relazione aveva potuto stravolgere i loro nuovi equilibri, né il fatto che Viktor avesse abbandonato il balletto classico per impegnarsi in una nuova avventura nella danza moderna.

Era stato a quel punto che era arrivato...

«… Yuuri».

«Eh, cosa?».

Georgij si riscosse all’improvviso, tirato fuori a forza da quei pensieri dalla voce suadente di Viktor, a pochi centimetri dal suo collo. Se ne stava appoggiato per i gomiti allo schienale del divano e lo fissava di sottecchi, una domanda inespressa che aleggiava nei suoi occhi azzurri come un gigantesco punto interrogativo.

«Yuuri è in cucina a sorvegliare i primi sotto il forno, ci servirebbe una mano a portare i vassoi degli antipasti nel salone» gli spiegò, rivolgendogli un occhiolino complice. Georgij notò appena la macchia di colore piccola e bruna che schizzava sul divano, costringendo la sua povera Kierkegaard a battere in ritirata e adagiarsi in grembo a Otabek in cerca solo di un porto sicuro in cui continuare la sua sonnolenta osservazione del mondo circostante.

«No, stai giù, buono!» sentì Jurij gridare, mentre il cucciolo di cinque mesi che lui stesso aveva ribattezzato Maccachin il Giovane – soprannome sorprendentemente adottato anche da Viktor e Yuuri, che l’avevano contratto nel più pratico “Junior” – procedeva a premere le zampe anteriori sulle spalle del ballerino biondo e leccargli scrupolosamente ogni centimetro di faccia a portata di lingua.

«Ma certo, vado subito» annuì, sollevandosi lentamente dal divano, mentre lo sguardo di Viktor si spostava sulla scenetta che avveniva davanti agli occhi divertiti di tutti i presenti e «Poi dopo potrai finire di interrogare il nostro giovane pupillo» chiosava con fare sornione.

«Allora, _Nikya_. Meno male che qualcuno qui ha capito che avevi tanto, tanto bisogno di una pausa. Non vogliamo fare brutti scherzi a quel tendine d’Achille, sì?».

Georgij gli dava già le spalle, quando Viktor diede voce a tutte le sue preoccupazioni con l’inclinazione più sarcastica e sibillina della sua voce. Non poteva vederlo ma era sicuro che avesse fatto anche quella mossa lì – quella di piegare il collo di lato e fissarti come se ti stesse trapassando dentro, mentre ti sbatteva in faccia nel modo più inaspettato possibile una verità fin troppo cruda da masticare.

Con Viktor si finiva sempre così, d’altronde: o diventava enigmatico come una sfinge o sembrava dimenticare ogni pudore e dirti _tutto_. Non esistevano mezze misure e certe volte, davvero, era difficile riuscire a non perdere la pazienza.

«Ah, ma non dire stronzate! Le mie caviglie stanno benissimo, avevo solo voglia di prendermi una pausa dopo una tourneé spettacolare!».

Colpo di tosse – di Otabek; schiocco di lingua sonoro – questa era Mila che tratteneva una risata; sogghigno sommesso – eccolo, Viktor che tornava al contrattacco.

«Mmh, le ultime tappe ti hanno visto un po’ stanco sul finale degli spettacoli, forse bisogna lavorare ancora su quella resistenza, sì?».

Georgij la poteva avvertire distintamente, la tensione elettrica che cresceva fino a farsi pressione insopportabile ai lati delle tempie – come l’aria un attimo prima di una tempesta di fulmini e grandine che arrivava nel pieno di una giornata di sole, da cui ti aspetteresti soltanto cieli tersi.

Si allontanò velocemente, mentre brandelli di «Colpa del primo ballerino che non fa il suo dovere!» e «Ma povero Pëtr, lo maltratti sempre!» lo raggiungevano sulla distanza, coperti dal rumore dei tacchi bassi dei suoi stivaletti sul parquet.

Detestava cordialmente immischiarsi nelle liti altrui – il dramma lo apprezzava solo nel balletto o nelle sceneggiature dei suoi cortometraggi troppo sperimentali – e lì si rischiava addirittura la rissa, a lasciare quei due liberi di tirarsi in faccia qualsiasi insulto più (Viktor) o meno (Jurij) raffinato venisse loro in mente.

«Oh, sei arrivato!» lo accolse all’improvviso la voce pacata e sempre così assurdamente familiare di Yuuri Katsuki.

Per fortuna – pensò affacciandosi dalla porta a soffietto che separava il retro della sala da pranzo dalla cucina – se le cose fossero andate a carte quarantotto, questa volta ci sarebbe stato Yuuri ad aiutarlo a dividere quelle due prime donne dei suoi ex-compagni di balletto.

«Sì, che posso fare?».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le uniche note che posso fare a questo capitolo, che è 80% angsty flashback e 20% gente che parla, è che:
> 
> a) "Nykia" è la protagonista del balletto "La Bayadère" e, sì, in quest'AU finisce spesso che giovani primi ballerini maschi interpretino parti femminili. Perché? Perché l'ho deciso io (ottime spiegazioni, davvero) (fantastico)  
> b) BABA YAGA è la moto di Georgij. Perché ormai ho convinto metà del mondo che mi conosce che Georgij abbia canonicamente una moto, visto che ho scambiato Otabek in moto nella preview dell'episodio 10 per lui. Sono una persona con dei problemi.  
> c) Sì, lo so che anche a questo giro la cesura di fine capitolo è stata brusca, è fatto apposta. Sono una persona orribile. E adesso basta parlare o mi auto-spoilero il contenuto dei prossimi capitoli e NON È BELLO.


	3. #3 - Can you imagine a love that is so proud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 4161  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #45: Vischio
> 
> E siamo già al terzo capitolo! E buonasera a tutti ma soprattuto BUON COMPLEANNO A GEORGIJ POPOVICH, 26 DICEMBRE, GIORNO BENEDETTO. Sono riuscita anche a postare la fic in tempo per festeggiare, piccole soddisfazioni crescono (?).
> 
> Che vi devo dire? Ah beh, sì, capitolo che approfondisce _the other side_ of the OT3. Perché io adoro il polyamory ed era arrivato il momento di parlare un po' di Georgij e Yuuri. In realtà questo è solo un assaggio, arriveranno un fracco di altri feels nel prossimo capitolo--- ed eccomi ad auto-spoilerarmi.  
>  DI NUOVO.
> 
> Comunque l'avevo detto che Georgij aveva abbandonato forzosamente la carriera da ballerino per diventare un regista di corti sperimentali in stop motion? Ebbene, ho trovato un video che riassume bene quello che farebbe lui, la sua Arte™: [The Thingu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAoONl2P8fw) (tw: horror, splatter, pinguini di plastilina che esplodono, parodia di "La Cosa" di John Carpenter). Poi si chiede perché la gente piange, io non---
> 
> Ok, BASTA, FINE DELLE NOTE. Ah sì, un'altra soltanto: Villa "Dulcamara" prende il suo nome da uno dei protagonisti dell'opera lirica di Gaetano Donizetti, "L'elisir d'amore". Perché dopo il duetto "Stammi vicino" ho questo HC che a Viktor piaccia la musica lirica.
> 
> STAY STRONG, CI RIVEDIAMO PRESTO.

_For all of our youth_  
_We have craved them_  
_Their beauty and their truth_  
_So we name them_  
_And somehow they pull us through_  
_**(Placebo | Loud like love)**_

La cucina della loro villa era grande, di una grandezza spropositata, con l’isola centrale che dominava nel suo top di quarzo nero e i pensili di un bianco quasi accecante, lisci, dall’aria efficiente e privi di maniglie.

Era vero che nessuno di loro tre aveva particolari inclinazioni da chef mancato ma Yuuri veniva da una famiglia di esperti ristoratori e amava il buon cibo tanto quanto amava Viktor e la danza. Non era un cuoco stellato ma sapeva riversare tutto quell’affetto nei piatti che cucinava e, beh, Georgij si ritrovava sempre con una stretta al cuore, quando assaggiava una pietanza preparata da lui. Sapeva di casa e quel genere di piccoli particolari era capace di sciogliergli il cuore più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Era persino stupito che il suo tatuaggio non fosse una fumante ciotola di katsudon ma non lo aveva mai esclamato ad alta voce davanti a gente non di casa. Poteva essere frainteso per un desiderio inespresso e un po’ egoista, che aveva smesso di provare da tempo, in ogni caso.

«Sì, penso che sia meglio tenerli un altro paio di minu… ma salve, Georgij! Come sta mio fratello?».

La prima a voltarsi nella sua direzione, quando si affacciò all’interno della grande stanza, fu Sara Crispino e i suoi grandi occhi color ametista – così simili eppure così più determinati di quelli di Michele – si posarono su di lui in uno sguardo indefinitamente divertito. Lo trattava sempre in modo molto amichevole e per quanto l’affetto altrui lo riempisse di un certo, imbarazzato orgoglio, non aveva mai capito cosa l’avesse spinta a essere tanto calorosa con lui e con tanta rapidità, per giunta.

«Fuma sempre troppo… ecco, appunto…» borbottò, la voce fonda che risuonava nella cucina come il brontolio di un dinosauro addormentato, mentre il suo sguardo blu schizzava oltre le tendine della finestra che dava sul patio posteriore della villa – quello in cui solitamente finivano per spostare le loro feste nelle belle serate estive.

«Emil, levagliela, ha già fumato in macchina!» sbuffò, affacciandosi oltre il lavandino alla finestra appena aperta e ricevendo in risposta un colorito e alquanto isterico «Ma fatti i cazzi tuoi!». Il «Micky, le bugie hanno le gambe cortissime!» che gli rivolse Emil e che Georgij colse appena, richiudendo rapidamente la finestra, suonava come una dolce e alquanto inquietante promessa di scorciargliele personalmente, le gambe, se avesse continuato a mentire sul numero di sigarette che fumava quotidianamente.

«Mi devi aiutare a tenere Vitya fuori dalla cucina o finirà per infilare la vodka dappertutto».

Quando tornò a voltarsi, Yuuri non gli stava più dando le spalle ma lo fissava preoccupatissimo, mentre si asciugava le mani ancora umide sul grembiule azzurro con il ricamo di un maialino stampigliato sul petto, regalo – fra i tanti – di compleanno che gli aveva fatto Viktor.

Georgij scosse il capo, incrociando le braccia e andandosi a poggiare con un fianco nell’angolo interno in cui si incrociavano i due lati della cucina, dando le spalle alla zona del top su cui riposava un vassoio di quelle che dovevano essere tartine ai gamberetti e al salmone.

«Ah, per quello! Non ti preoccupare, ci sta già pensando Jurachka» concluse, rassegnato, e Yuuri, lungi dal condividere la sua calma, aggrottò le sopracciglia nel pieno di un’ondata di panico che lo stava investendo da capo a piedi, frammista a una certa, sottile irritazione.

«Oh no, non dirmi che hanno cominciato a discutere _di nuovo_ dei suoi salti».

Georgij fece spallucce, soppesandolo con uno sguardo blu dei suoi. Certe volte sembrava che lui e Yuuri Katsuki si dessero il cambio fra chi fosse più solerte nel preoccuparsi per le uscite di Viktor e quel particolare contribuiva a non farlo sentire esageratamente solo nei suoi pensieri – un’emozione che gli accadeva di vivere assai di rado.

«Quel ragazzo rischia di ammazzarsi, puoi dargli torto?».

Per un attimo tutto tacque sotto lo sfrigolare basso e costante delle patatine fritte nella friggitrice e Yuuri lo guardò, senza aggiungere parole. Non gli servivano per comunicargli tutto il suo disappunto verso l’atteggiamento avventato del giovane ballerino. Era una qualità di Yuuri che Georgij apprezzava molto, quella lì: sembrava tanto silenzioso – e spesso lo era – ma nella sua testa ne macinava, di pensieri, afflitto dal terrore di non riuscire mai a trovare le parole giuste per esprimere quello che pensava.

Quando ballava, sul palco, era diverso: tutto più semplice, tutto più spontaneo, tutto più diretto – Georgij non avrebbe potuto capirlo di più. Mentre se ne stavano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro – lui con le braccia conserte e Yuuri con le mani che ancora stringevano un lembo del grembiule – c’era un’infinita selva di sottotitoli in codice Morse che si stavano scambiando a botte di sguardi di sottecchi e labbra strette in linee rammaricate.

Il riassunto per i non addetti ai lavori era che di quelle faccende “familiari” non era il caso di discutere durante una festa. Ora tutto stava a trovare un modo di distrarre anche Viktor, però…

«Ehi, dottor Frankestein, come stanno i bambini?».

Phichit spuntò fuori dalla dispensa come un raggio di sole dopo una mattina di pioggia intensa e sorrise in direzione di Georgij, che non sembrò prendere a male quel soprannome, che ormai il thailandese gli aveva appiccicato addosso come una seconda pelle.

Anzi, rincarò la dose e «Bene, aspettano sempre un altro tuo video drammatico, comunque» aggiunse divertito, facendogli un cenno del capo, mentre quello si avvicinava, stringendo fra le dita un mazzetto erba cipollina. Lesto brillò un tatuaggio – una scritta dal corsivo elegante e pomposo in inglese corrente – che si dipanava dal gomito al polso del suo avambraccio destro. Poi Phichit fece per rimboccarsi le maniche e, eccolo là, un altro tatuaggio pressoché identico che ammiccava sull’avambraccio sinistro nella sua direzione.

Phichit Chulanont non era solo regista di balletti teatrali molto alternativi e scenografici – Georgij li apprezzava, anche se avrebbe preferito meno colore e più disperazione in programmi che erano davvero troppo allegri e, ne era certo, di troppa allegria si rischiava di morire.

Phichit era stato anche l’unico essere umano, escluso Viktor Nikiforov, a mettere piede nel suo studio privato al pianterreno senza mettersi a piangere o invocare l’aiuto di qualche divinità potente e benevola. Probabilmente Georgij era troppo di parte ma non aveva mai ben capito perché quella stanza destasse tanto terrore negli estranei. Persino Viktor aveva delle remore a guardarci dentro e dire che ci teneva solo – ben conservati nelle loro vetrinette e catalogati per personaggio e tipo di espressione facciale – tutti i personaggi di plastilina che aveva usato finora per i suoi cortometraggi.

La tecnica della stop-motion permetteva di fare miracoli persino nel campo dell’horror – anche se allo splatter lui preferiva gli horror psicologici - e meno male che c’erano ancora anime belle come Phichit, che lo apprezzavano tanto da dedicarci una serie di Vine assolutamente stupidi e divertentissimi.

Probabilmente girandoli con più ironia di quanto lui stesso riuscisse a captarne ma questa era un’altra storia.

«Oh, grazie di avermi preso l’erba cipollina!» intervenne Yuuri in un sorriso grato, sporgendosi in direzione di Phichit, mentre «E Leo e Guang-Hong?» chiedeva Georgij, facendosi aggiornare sullo stato degli invitati ancora mancanti all’appello.

«Oh, Leo stava mixando l’ultima traccia per lo spettacolo del 2 – non era convinto del riff di chitarra nel terzo ritornello, che perfezionista! Guang-Hong è rimasto indietro, arriveranno insieme a Kenjiro fra una mezz’oretta, io mi sono portato avanti per aiutare il nostro Masterchef, qui».

La naturalezza con cui Phichit Chulanont parlava dei suoi due – sì, esattamente due – fidanzati era qualcosa che colpiva sempre Georgij e deliziava non poco Viktor, che lo invidiava benevolmente e non tanto velatamente. Lui, Guang-Hong Ji e Leo de la Iglesia erano la appresentazione concreta di come di tatuaggi non ce ne fossero mai abbastanza – ne avevano due a testa, come tutti gli Inaffidabili, e si erano ritrovati in un triangolo poliamoroso perfetto ad essere reciprocamente l’uno l’anima gemella contemporaneamente degli altri due.

E se, com’era normale che fosse, Guang-Hong e Leo avevano avuto problemi, prima ancora che a confessarsi quell’anomalia, a riconoscere persino a se stessi di appartenere a una categoria additata come quella delle persone più lascive e _false_ fra i Non Completi; Phichit sfoggiava con disinvoltura quella che lui chiamava una grande “provvista d’amore” per i suoi due un tempo amici virtuali d’oltreoceano.

Forse era stata tutta quella sua sicurezza ottimista – insieme a un certo carisma sorridente che calamitava le persone attorno ai suoi discorsi all’istante – a renderlo insieme a Viktor uno dei capi della comunità I6 della città. Fatto stava che anche solo con la più apparentemente innocua delle pacche sulle spalle e la più minuscola parola d’incoraggiamento, Phichit era stato uno di quelli a capire più e meglio di tutti la situazione complicata in cui il suo miglior amico si era andato a ficcare.

Non aveva mai offerto facili ricette come soluzione ai loro drammi, soprattutto.

«Yuuri, credo che ci siamo, se mi passi le presine…» intervenne Sara.

«Oh, sì, un attimo…» esclamò Yuuri, sollevando la lama dal tagliere, mentre si apprestava a sminuzzare l’erba cipollina. Georgij intercettò i due quadrati di stoffa a quadri verdi e bianchi un istante prima di lui e «Ci penso io, tieni» lo fermò sul posto, sporgendosi in direzione di Sara, a cui l’assenza di un tatuaggio non aveva mai impedito di intrecciare una relazione tutt’altro che superficiale con Mila – né Georgij avrebbe potuto sperare in una compagnia migliore per quella che aveva ufficiosamente eletto a sua sorella minore.

«Vitya mi ha detto che c’erano dei vassoi pronti per il buffet, comincio a portare qualcosa, allora» concluse l’ex-ballerino russo, mentre Phichit si trovava impegnato in una minuziosa opera di documentazione fotografica del _making of_ di quella cena, che sarebbe finito, con gli opportuni filtri, tutto su Instagram e in una sezione dedicata dei Momenti del suo account Twitter.

Yuuri gli fece un cenno del capo affermativo in direzione dei due vassoi di tartine che se ne erano stati dimenticati alle sue spalle per tutto quel tempo – perfettamente ritagliate in triangolini tutti identici e imburrate e decorate con una pazienza che poteva appartenere solo al ballerino giapponese.

Georgij sollevò il vassoio ovale d’argento lucido più vicino, un tripudio di sfumature di rosa più o meno intense che andavano dal carpaccio di tonno al gamberetto scottato, e si diresse verso il salone. Il «Ah no, aspetta, stavo dimenticando la decorazione!» di Yuuri lo bloccò esattamente sulla soglia della cucina, mentre il ragazzo gli correva incontro con una ciotolina blu che conteneva gli aromi sminuzzati di fresco.

Il russo si bloccò con una mano sul fianco e l’altra ben aperta sotto il centro esatto del vassoio, lanciandogli un’occhiata curiosa, mentre il suo compagno di avventure in un saltello e un inciampo frenava sui talloni a un centimetro esatto da lui e cominciava a disseminare le tartine di coriandoli verdissimi.

Restò zitto ad osservarlo, la testa un po’ inclinata di lato mentre vedeva le sue mani piccole e gentili muoversi con la premura un po’ goffa di chi non voleva far aspettare il povero cameriere improvvisato che gli reggeva il vassoio senza colpo ferire. L’ansia, anche la più minuscola e quotidiana, risaltava sempre sul volto tondo e roseo di Yuuri, attraverso le rughe sottili che gli solcavano la fronte nello spazio fra le sopracciglia, lì dove si incagliava tutta la sua impazienza di dimostrarsi sempre utile e non deludere le aspettative altrui.

Georgij non poteva dire che, col tempo, non avesse imparato a trovare addirittura tenero quel suo lato così vulnerabile e bisognoso di rassicurazioni. Più di tutto però ammirava la passione pulita e persino estrema che Yuuri ci metteva nel fare le cose che amava – nel farle al meglio che potesse e anche oltre le sue aspettative – e neanche si rese conto di essersi incantato a guardarlo, mentre terminava di decorare quelle tartine sotto il suo sguardo blu e assorto.

«Ecco, ho fatto, puoi andare».

Si ritrovò quasi all’improvviso a fronteggiare due enormi occhi castani, che lo fissavano di dietro lo specchio degli occhiali in uno sguardo di muto ringraziamento e si riscosse, annuendo rapidamente, mentre il suo cervello passava in rivista gli ultimi minuti alla ricerca del motivo che lo aveva portato su quella porta. Lo aveva appena trovato e si apprestava a raddrizzarsi per uscire dalla cucina, quando una serie di colpetti di tosse ripetuti e insinuanti lo costrinsero a voltarsi in direzione di chi li aveva prodotti.

«Ragazzi, però così non va!».

«In che senso, Phichit-kun?».

Yuuri aveva risposto senza neanche dare il tempo al suo miglior amico di finire la frase, rizzando le antenne come faceva sempre quando la voce di Phichit abbandonava i toni solari per acquisire quella certa inflessione _diabolicamente splendente_ , che sempre precedeva lo scatenarsi di un uragano di imbarazzi.

Per Yuuri, naturalmente.

Georgij, che lo conosceva assai meno di lui, si limitò a sbattere le palpebre perplesso ma non si mosse di un solo passo – anche se il suo senso del dramma gli stava urlando forte e chiaro nella testa di levarsi di lì e in fretta, perché il buon Phichit stava per ficcarli in un bel casino – o almeno così sembrava a giudicare dall’espressione già stravolta che si era dipinta sul volto del povero Yuuri.

«Non si spezzano le tradizioni natalizie così, eh! Porta sfortuna!».

Phichit sorrideva, brandendo lo smartphone come se si stesse apprestando a fotografare un raro evento astronomico che tardava ad accadere per imprevisti ambientali sorti all’improvviso, ma per una volta nemmeno Yuuri colse immediatamente a cosa alludesse.

Sbatté le palpebre e fissò Georgij con sguardo interrogativo ma i suoi occhi blu rivelavano l’ennesimo sconcerto: di tradizioni natalizie occidentali ne sapeva tanto poco quanto lui e se quel cosmopolita entusiasta di Phichit sapeva qualcosa a proposito di maledizioni e sfighe per aver offeso qualche elfo di Babbo Natale, beh, che parlasse chiaro.

Fu quando intercettò con la coda dell’occhio anche il sorrisetto divertito che aveva messo su Sara, ora che la sua attenzione aveva potuto spostarsi da una teglia fumante di cannelloni al pomodoro, ricotta e carne macinata a loro due. La vide annuire e «Phichit ha ragione, ragazzi, insomma» gesticolare, finendo per indicare un punto sopra le loro teste con l’unghia laccata di rosa dell’indice.

Lui e Yuuri sollevarono la testa all’unisono, osservando per più di qualche secondo perplessi la soglia della porta.

«Che cosa c’è che non va, è solo una decorazione che…».

«… il vischio…».

Fu Georgij a identificare per primo la piantina dalle foglie verde scuro allungate e dalle bacche bianche che pendeva sulla soglia e non perché studiare la flora dell’emisfero boreale rivestisse un ruolo preponderante nei suoi interessi. Più semplicemente Viktor amava il trash – Viktor amava visceralmente gli orridi special natalizi che le televisioni statunitensi passavano a tutt’andare per l’intero mese di dicembre senza possibilità di scampo e lui e Yuuri dovevano sorbirseli.

Tutti.

E, naturalmente, non c’era special che non rifilasse allo spettatore, anche solo di striscio, qualche melenso e fintissimo espediente narrativo basato sulle opportune coincidenze, che sempre finivano per far incontrare per la prima volta sotto il vischio due anime gemelle, destinate da anni l’una all’altra. Il novero di difficoltà a cui Hollywood era ricorsa negli anni – come quella del camion che passava in quell’istante, impedendo alle due persone di capire la Prima Frase che l’altro aveva pronunciato – era tanto ampio quanto disgustosamente banale e non rendeva la storia improvvisamente più emozionante solo perché la colonna sonora era più originale.

«Ma noi non siamo…» si provò a obiettare Georgij timidamente, la voce bassa che diventava quasi un rumore di fondo, mentre Yuuri agitava le mani sul vassoio in un tentativo abortito di sfiorargli un braccio e poi se ne restava immobile a fissarlo.

Era un imbecille matricolato, adesso Yuuri avrebbe pensato che non voleva baciarlo sotto il vischio, ma non era lui il problema, era che…

«Andiamo, Frankie, non stiamo qui a spaccare il capello in quattro e rispetta le tradizioni!» esclamò Phichit, posando lo smartphone sul top di quarzo della cucina per battere le mani in segno di incoraggiamento. Il fatto che anche Sara si unisse a lui non migliorava la situazione e i due ragazzi restarono a fissarsi per più di qualche secondo, completamente ammutoliti.

Anzi no, “fissarsi” era il termine sbagliato, dato che Yuuri si limitava a lanciargli occhiate castane di sottecchi che non superavano la linea del suo mento e Georgij sollevava di continuo lo sguardo al soffitto, neanche stesse avendo un’illuminazione celeste.

Alla fine fu proprio lui a «Ok» mormorare in un sospiro che fece sobbalzare Yuuri e farlo finire sull’attenti. Con un gesto ampio e alquanto drammatico del braccio spostò il vassoio, tenendolo sollevato al suo fianco, mentre con due dita della mano libera sfiorava una guancia di Yuuri e poi la sua mascella, invitandolo ad alzare appena appena il capo.

Lo vide sollevare le sopracciglia in un gesto fintamente scettico, provando a smorzare come poteva l’eccessiva serietà del momento, ma finire comunque per socchiudere gli occhi, quando Georgij si chinò quel tanto da raggiungere il suo viso. Yuuri respirava appena e si poteva dire che lui facesse altrettanto, mentre misurava un battito dopo l’altro i centimetri che lo separavano dalla sua pelle.

Fu un bacio piccolo e asciutto quello che gli depose all’angolo della bocca, soffermandocisi per più di qualche secondo, mentre lo sentiva fremere e costringersi a restare immobile per non voltarsi e trasformare quel gesto in un incontro completo di labbra su labbra. Fu un bacio straordinariamente casto – considerando la misura e l’intensità di quello che si erano scambiati entrambi appena la notte prima – che li lasciò tutti e due più imbarazzati di quanto non avrebbero voluto.

È che andava tutto molto più liscio quando non c’era _tutta quella gente_ a fissarli – quando certi condizionamenti così radicati da essere duri a morire sembravano finalmente non avere senso e non farli sentire in colpa per quello che facevano. Si ritrovarono a fissarsi, di nuovo immobili a poche dita l’uno dalla bocca dell’altro, con le guance rosse e gli sguardi nascosti di sotto le palpebre socchiuse, senza dirsele quelle parole ma pensandole nello stesso istante.

«Viva gli sposi!».

L’urlo divertito di Phichit piovve su di loro come lo scroscio di un acquazzone estivo e spezzò improvvisamente qualsiasi traccia di tensione potesse ronzare fra di loro, come corrente elettrica a bassissimo voltaggio. Il primo a reagire fu proprio Yuuri che, con una mossa degna di un giocatore di baseball, afferrò lo straccio da cucina più vicino e lo lanciò, opportunamente appallottolato, in direzione dell’amico, che se lo prese in faccia continuando a ridere fin troppo compiaciuto.

Georgij, dal canto suo, era rimasto con il vassoio sospeso a mezz’aria e s’era schiaffato la mano libera sulla faccia, coprendosi occhi, naso e bocca nel tentativo di auto-sprofondarsi in un oblio oscuro che lo portasse ben lontano da quella cucina, dalle risate allegre di Phichit e da quelle assai più insinuanti di Sara, che ormai aveva ben dimenticato i cannelloni lasciati a riposare sul top alle sue spalle.

«Chi è che si sposa e perché non sono stato invitato _almeno_ come testimone?!».

«Oh no!» borbottarono quasi nello stesso istante Georgij e Yuuri, mentre un turbine grigio e rosa che rispondeva al prevedibile nome di Viktor Nikiforov si affacciava fra loro due nel vano della porta, buttando un’occhiata alla devastazione di risate e imbarazzi in cui era ormai sprofondata la grande cucina di Villa Dulcamara.

«Ah, ma c’è il vischio!» insinuò Viktor, deliziato, senza fingere nemmeno per un istante che non fosse stata sua la manina nascosta che aveva appeso quel rametto allo stipite della porta. E Yuuri avrebbe pure voluto fargli notare che lui neanche l’aveva alzato, lo sguardo, in direzione della porta eppure sapeva benissimo cosa ci avrebbe trovato sotto, ma si ammutolì in un balbettio rassegnato, quando avvertì le labbra morbide del ballerino posarsi sulla sua fronte in uno schiocco deliziato.

Né dal canto suo Georgij poté crogiolarsi nemmeno in un singolo istante nella sensazione a lui fin troppo cara di sentirsi l’eterno escluso, ché Viktor si era già voltato e – _smack!_ – gli aveva lasciato un bacio divertito sulla punta del naso.

«Gli sposi te li sei appena persi per un secondo di ritardo, compagno Viktor!» lo prese in giro Phichit, mentre Viktor appoggiava le braccia sulle spalle dei suoi rispettivi ragazzi e se ne restava languidamente appeso con le dita alla nuca di entrambi.

«Oh no, non è che potreste ripetere la scena per me, eh?» pigolò, mettendo su un broncio finto depresso che di triste aveva poco ma di malizioso tantissimo. Il fatto che sia Yuuri sia Georgij lo fulminassero sul posto con il miglior sguardo di disappunto del loro repertorio condiviso di “espressioni standard per reagire alla convivenza quotidiana con Viktor Nikiforov” non lo scoraggiò minimamente ma, per una volta, Phichit decise di essere l’angelo che risolveva i loro problemi.

«Ma ho il video in esclusiva, se ti affretti prima che posto online gli screenshot!».

Più o meno.

«Sei sempre il mio cricetone preferito!» trillò Viktor, liberando i suoi ragazzi dalla sua presa e saltellando leggiadramente verso il lato opposto della stanza. Perché dovesse riuscire a essere così _elegante_ persino mentre circumnavigava l’isola della cucina, Georgij non lo sapeva, ma sapeva che lo rendeva abbastanza debole dal perdonargli tutte le sue uscite più o meno dispettosamente bizzarre.

«Forse… è meglio se porto le tartine in salone…» bisbigliò, richiamando l’attenzione di Yuuri, che aveva preso a fissare Viktor con il suo medesimo sguardo a metà fra l’irrimediabilmente perso e il profondamente stizzito.

«Sì, mi sa… però poi torna a darmi una mano o questa cucina diventerà un _inferno_ » lo pregò, lanciandogli un’occhiata supplichevole, e le sue dita ancora sporche si strinsero in una stretta calda e soffice attorno al suo avambraccio. Georgij neanche fece caso alla traccia verde scuro di erba cipollina sminuzzata che rimase impressa sulla sua camicia blu – chissenefregava, in quel momento – e si limitò a rivolgergli un sorriso complice e un cenno del capo, che sembrava quasi un «sissignore», esclamato col medesimo tono solerte.

«Ma come?! Non ci avete messo neanche un po’ di lingua! Yuuri, sono deluso!».

«Viktor! Ti pre… Sara, non ridere, non è divertente!» furono le ultime due frasi che Georgij riuscì ad afferrare, prima di tornare a immergersi nell’atmosfera dorata e scintillante del salone. Gli veniva da ridere – stupidamente e senza un motivo preciso – e per una volta tanto nella sua vita si trovò persino a pensare che partecipare a una festa non gli pesava neanche così tanto, non se conosceva così bene tutti gli invitati.

«Ehi, ragazzi, qui continuano ad arrivare gli ospiti!».

Emil si affacciò dal guardaroba pochi istanti dopo che aveva deposto il vassoio sul tavolo ancora vuoto di cibo – ma ingombro di piatti, bicchieri e stoviglie tutti disposti in pile ordinate e piramidi ancora da buttare giù. Era quasi una tradizione, ormai, che Emil introducesse gli ospiti alle feste, non importava se fossero a casa sua o a casa d’altri: aveva la naturalissima propensione a far sentire chiunque immediatamente a suo agio semplicemente respirando – qualità che Georgij gli invidiava parecchio.

Qualità che metteva anche in crisi l’assioma che voleva gli Inadempienti come Emil delle persone dal cuore corrotto – e soltanto perché avevano osato mettere in dubbio la scelta del tatuaggio e decidere di rompere ogni relazione amorosa con la loro anima gemella. Dopotutto – e questo lo scalatore ci aveva sempre tenuto a metterlo in chiaro – si poteva stare insieme anche senza bisogno di intrecciare un legame sessuale con l’altra persona ma il suo ex non sembrava dello stesso avviso. La vulgata comune voleva che un tatuaggio unisse in un’armonia completa sia i corpi sia le menti delle due – e che fossero solo due – anime gemelle che si erano ritrovate. In un anno e mezzo all’interno della comunità I6 Georgij aveva cominciato a sospettare che la vulgata comune sparasse un discreto numero di stronzate, forse perché era troppo pigra per ammettere che la magia del tatuaggio non era così univoca come a tanti piaceva credere.

Forse tutta la magia che il Dono del Simposio si portava dietro era un po’ più complessa e personale di quello che si diceva in giro ma, tant’era, il suo lieto fine di abbracci e complicità senza altro tipo di coinvolgimento fisico Emil Nekola lo aveva trovato in Michele e con lui – che non portava nemmeno il tatuaggio con la sua Prima Frase – tutti quei problemi relazionali non c’erano mai stati.

Forse perché, a differenza di tante coppie di anime gemelle, quei due _si parlavano_.

«Oh, sono arrivati Chris e Andrea?» esclamò Georgij, andando incontro al ragazzo, ma non aveva nemmeno finito di pronunciare quella frase, che tutte le sue supposizioni andarono in frantumi nel giro di un battito di palpebre.

«Meglio! È arrivata l’anima della festa! Il party non comincia se JJ non entra in pista!».

«Buonasera a tutti! … buono, JJ».

Georgij si premette i pugni contro i fianchi, salutando con un cenno educato del capo Isabella e…

Andava bene tutto, era una serata di festa, bisognava celebrare tutti insieme e non escludere nessuno ma _chi lo aveva invitato, JJ_?


	4. #4- I was scared, tired and under-prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★Numero Parole: 5750  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: #55: A chiede a B di ballare
> 
> Questo capitolo è un po' più lungo dei precedenti ma succedono un po' di interazioni in più - che fatica gestire il polyamory, nclpf. Inoltre è praticamente tutto dal Yuuri!POV: ve l'avevo promesso a inizio raccolta un capitolo tutto dal suo punto di vista (e arriverà pure quello dal POV di Viktor, non temete). Questo capitolo è molto "cantato". Più precisamente JJ - ah, nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà parecchio approfondimento su di lui - canta: "It Takes A Fool To Remain sane" degli Ark; "Notorious" dei Duran Duran; "Invisible Touch" dei Genesis; "Head Over Heels" dei Tears for Fears; "Gold" degli Spandau Ballet. E avete anche la colonna sonora pronta, se volete ascoltare musica mentre leggete il capitolo.
> 
> In ogni caso BUON 2017! ♥ Per le altre note, spoilerosine, ci vediamo a fine capitolo!

_In my place, in my place_  
 _Were lines that I couldn't change_  
 _I was lost, oh yeah_  
  
_I was lost, I was lost_  
 _Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed_  
 _I was lost, oh yeah_  
 _**(In my place | Coldplay)**_

Katsuki Yuuri aveva ventisei anni e ne aveva trascorsi circa ventiquattro e qualche mese in case normali. L’appartamento che aveva condiviso per cinque anni con Phichit, in quel del centro di Detroit, non era né piccolo né grande ma delle giuste dimensioni per ospitare loro due e un altro coinquilino. La casa in cui era cresciuto, ad Hasetsu, era forse un po’ ristretta per gli standard occidentali ma era sempre stata calorosa e confortevole, un nido soffice e profumato di cibo caldo appena cucinato, incastrato al primo piano sopra il ristorante di famiglia.

Non poteva dire di essere granché abituato agli spazi ampi, luminosi e discretamente lussuosi in cui lo aveva piazzato Viktor, donandogli ogni cosa potesse avere a disposizione senza alcuna riserva. Si era dato dell’ingrato, a tutta prima, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi clamorosamente perso in quegli spazi troppo aperti e assurdamente immeritevole di tutto quel ben di dio che gli era capitato improvvisamente fra le mani.

« _If you don't give me the chance to break down the walls of attitude_ ».

Viktor rise, strappandolo improvvisamente al corso dei suoi pensieri, e il suo sguardo castano tornò a farsi rapire dal ballerino che stringeva fra le braccia e che si lasciò rovesciare all’indietro nel più leggiadro e divertito dei casquet. Anche Yuuri sorrise, gli occhi grandi che si riempivano di minuscole pagliuzze brillanti, della luce dei lampadari e della gioia che gli dava ogni volta stringere il suo ragazzo fra le dita.

« _I ask nothing of you, not even your gratitude_ ».

Il suo ragazzo. Viktor Nikiforov non era solo il suo ragazzo, era anche la sua anima gemella. C’era un peso non indifferente in quello che Yuuri non era mai riuscito a considerare un dono ma una grande responsabilità. Essere il destinatario dell’amore di quello che era stato ben più di un semplice idolo nella sua vita – la sua guida spirituale, la sua stella polare, il mito assoluto che lo aveva aiutato a capire se stesso e anche a non accontentarsi mai delle poche briciole che poteva racimolare – era un ruolo difficile e pesante.

«Yuuri, ti vedo pensieroso».

La voce di Viktor, di nuovo, si insinuò nelle crepe sottili dei suoi dubbi e riportava la sua mente lì, al centro della stanza, sotto la luce e in mezzo alle risate di amici contenti, che non subivano il peso di nessun tatuaggio, non avevano inciso nell’interno morbido dell’avambraccio nessuna, dolcissima condanna a dover essere sempre all’altezza di amare qualcuno così meraviglioso, così importante. Qualcuno che per anni aveva considerato completamente fuori dalla sua portata.

«Pensavo solo che quando JJ canta è davvero… woah, davvero gradevole, lo sai?» sorrise Yuuri, scacciando dalla mente quell’ultima considerazione e Viktor annuì serio, per nulla convinto da quel suo tentativo di cambiare argomento, ma poi – ecco – in un volteggio Yuuri gli rendeva di nuovo la testa leggera e ricominciavano a ballare, come se tutta la loro vita si riducesse a quel pattinare sottile e instabile di punte sulla trama impalpabile di una melodia improvvisata.

« _And if you think I'm corny, then it will not make me sorry_ ».

No, Viktor non era una creatura meravigliosa e perfetta. Non era soltanto quello, per lo meno. E Yuuri non credeva che avrebbe potuto reggere il peso che comportava amare – completamente e spogliandosi di ogni difesa – Viktor Nikiforov e tutto il carico di problemi e preoccupazioni che si portava dietro senza l’aiuto di Phichit.

Non erano mai stati come Georgij e Viktor, non c’era mai stato quel tipo di rapporto fra loro due, erano qualcosa di meno e qualcosa di più, qualcosa di diverso. Ma c’era stato Phichit, semplicemente lui, quando più si era sentito solo, non accettato, troppo incongruente con una normalità imposta che non poteva immaginare fosse così poco diffusa e sana, in fondo.

« _It's your right to laugh at me and in turn that's my opportunity to feel brave_ ».

Phichit c’era stato quando aveva avuto bisogno di essere spinto sul palco ed esibirsi sentendosi non la brutta copia di Viktor ma Katsuki Yuuri. Phichit c’era stato a ricordargli che non aveva bisogno di un tatuaggio, per nutrire i sentimenti più complessi e profondi e puri per un altro essere umano che non era la tua anima gemella.

«Sai, potremmo inserire questo passo nella quinta sequenza dello spettacolo» esclamò all’improvviso, cogliendo con la coda dell’occhio l’arco perfetto che descriveva la schiena del suo ragazzo, mentre con una piroetta si gettava all’indietro, stringendogli soltanto una mano. Vide i suoi occhi azzurri brillare di gioia a quell’accenno, rapito più che se Yuuri gli avesse appena dedicato la più splendida dichiarazione in versi a proposito del suo amore per lui.

«Lo spettacolo è il 2, porcellino mio, basta cambiare passi o faremo impazzire tutti!».

In un attimo Viktor era tornato su di lui, premuto strettissimo contro il suo petto, le braccia che gli cingevano la vita e gli sfioravano le costole e la fronte bianca e liscia appoggiata alla sua. Yuuri si perse in un sorriso quasi ebete, ricambiando appena la stretta: gli sguardi innamorati che Viktor gli rivolgeva erano come un sasso, gettato al centro esatto del suo torace, in mezzo alle costole, che si tirava giù tutte le sue emozioni e le portava in fondo, lungo le gambe, sotto i piedi, fino a lasciarlo svuotato di tutto, la testa leggera e la sensazione costante di star vivendo un sogno bellissimo.

« _The picture never drops, it's like a multicoloured snapshot stuck in my brain_ ».

Avrebbe voluto obiettare che il suo perfezionismo non gli permetteva di accontentarsi e star fermo nemmeno a una settimana da una prima importante ma, al diavolo, non era quello il momento giusto per avvitarsi in quel genere di pensieri. La musica continuava a salire di tono attorno a loro, lasciandoli a ridere sommessamente l’uno contro l’altro, finché Viktor non si sporse, la sua bocca a cuore che si posava piano sulla sua, il suo corpo che – muscoli, ossa, battito impazzito del cuore che schizzava per quel contatto più che per aver ballato – lo avvolgeva completamente e Yuuri perse quel poco fiato che ancora gli restava.

Ed eccola, l’ondata di gelo improvviso che gli bruciava i polmoni, mentre la sua lingua zuccherina gli sfiorava il palato, e poi il calore che in una vampa gelida gli ghiacciava persino la punta delle dita. Solo dopo, finalmente, arrivava la quiete e lui poteva sciogliersi contro la bocca di Viktor e ricambiare, senza avere paura che il cuore gli scoppiasse da un istante all’altro. E Viktor ogni volta faceva piano, lo aspettava, come se capisse – no, la frase era formulata male, lui _capiva davvero_ – che bisognava stemperare le emozioni, che a lui poteva piacere l’impennata maledetta di adrenalina che gli faceva scoppiare i timpani e sfrigolare i nervi ma a Yuuri no. Yuuri voleva fare le cose con calma, Yuuri doveva digerire, processare, assimilare ognuna di quelle sensazioni esasperanti un pezzetto alla volta.

« _It kept me sane for a couple of years, as it drenched my fears of becoming like the others_ ».

Gli ultimi otto mesi erano stati una palestra difficile per i suoi nervi e una serie di impervie montagne russe per le sue emozioni, qualcosa che mai avrebbe creduto di poter sperimentare in vita sua. Imparare a gestirle stava diventando sempre più facile, forse perché condividere ogni aspetto delle sue giornate con Viktor – la casa, la vita quotidiana, _la danza_ – lo aveva costretto a normalizzarle, purché il suo cuore non soccombesse sotto tanto, esasperato e dolcissimo amore.

Yuuri fece appena caso al fatto che il ritornello stesse arrivando e loro se lo erano persi, mentre le labbra di Viktor si staccavano appena dalle sue e lo lasciavano libero di riprendere fiato. Stava diventando molto più difficile, in compenso, potersi staccare da lui e persino quelle separazioni fisiche gli provocavano lo stesso dolore di un cerotto bruscamente strappato via. Non avrebbe dato la colpa al Dono del Simposio, tuttavia. La magia c’entrava poco col fatto che, effettivamente, Viktor si era innestato con tanta forza nella sua esistenza, che escluderlo sarebbe significato estirparsi via a forza dal cuore troppe cose.

« _They've forgotten how to play. Oh, maybe they're afraid to feel ashamed, to seem strange, to seem insane_ ».

Viktor era stato bravo a farsi amare, indipendentemente da tutti gli aiuti devastanti che la magia potesse dare al loro sistema nervoso. Sapeva benissimo quanto valessero i piccoli gesti e le parole più insignificanti in un rapporto a due, quanto… lavoro quotidiano ci volesse per tenerlo in piedi, curarlo come si poteva fare con una piantina delicata, qualche fiore suscettibile e difficile da crescere come le orchidee, magari. Yuuri sapeva anche che era merito di qualcun altro, se Viktor aveva imparato a non affidarsi completamente alla magia del tatuaggio – come ormai facevano invece fin troppe persone “normali”.

«Ho sete» esclamò Viktor all’improvviso, staccandosi da lui e afferrandolo per un polso, prima di fare due passi verso il tavolo del buffet.

«… va bene, prendi qualcosa da bere…».

Yuuri puntò i piedi per terra, sospettoso. Lo aveva notato forte e chiaro, il brillio malizioso nello sguardo azzurro di Viktor e quel sorriso rosa e soddisfatto che non prometteva nulla di buono. Lo sentiva a pelle che stava tramando qualcosa – era uno dei benefici effetti collaterali del Dono del Simposio: empatia aumentata al massimo. Il che significava che il suo sesto senso con Viktor non sbagliava mai e se gli diceva di stare in campana, lui obbediva e si metteva sulla difensiva, all’istante.

«Ma perché non mi accompagni e non prendi qualcosa anche tu~?» sussurrò il russo, riavvicinandosi con fare fin troppo insinuante, due dita sotto il mento e la fronte quasi premuta contro la sua. Yuuri ci mise del bello e del buono, a reprimere il brivido frustrato che lo assalì all’improvviso, l’impulso traditore del suo corpo di lasciarsi andare a quella lusinga – di sciogliersi letteralmente sotto il tocco gentile dei polpastrelli di Viktor – ma poi socchiuse gli occhi e aggrottò le sopracciglia, con fare impermalito.

«Vitya… non… berrò nessun alcolico. Nemmeno per sbaglio. Puoi scordartelo».

Bam.

Se avesse pronunciato una sentenza di morte, la reazione di Viktor sarebbe stata decisamente più composta. Invece lo vide metter su un broncio formidabile ed esclamare con fare perfino offeso: «Ma io proponevo soltanto un bicchierino, per movimentare la serata!».

«Oh, ti prego! Le mie foto in mutande girano ancora su Whatsapp. _Sono diventate un meme_. E quel party era a Febbraio! Quindi no, per me solo Coca Cola!».

Yuuri aveva incrociato le braccia e lo stava fissando di sopra lo specchio degli occhiali con sguardo tanto miope quanto determinato e Viktor non aveva bisogno di alcuno sforzo empatico per sapere che quello, nel linguaggio del suo corpo, significava discorso chiuso. «Poco male» pigolò, facendo spallucce in un gesto drammatico che avrebbe fatto la gioia del suo ragazzo storico.

«Vuol dire che mi ubriacherò tutto da solo. Anzi, no, ora vado a cercare Chris e ci sfidiamo al palo della pole dance!».

Quel palo.

Era uno dei motivi per cui, un giorno, Katsuki Yuuri sarebbe diventato un serial killer. Aveva esagerato con i drink _una volta_ ed era diventato la leggenda di tutta la comunità I6 – pure la parte che quella sera nemmeno era stata invitata – e, peggio ancora, aveva conquistato il cuore della sua anima gemella nel modo più imbarazzante possibile. E come se già quel ricordo con le annesse prove fotografiche non bastasse, Viktor ci aveva tenuto a farsi mettere un _dannatissimo palo per la pole dance_ in casa. “ _Chissà, magari hai voglia di riprovare. Anche da sobrio_ ”.

Anche no.

«Non ti fermerò!» gli urlò, mettendosi le mani a coppa davanti alla bocca, mentre Viktor si allontanava con una mano sollevata e _sculettava_ drammaticamente verso il buffet. E poi dava del drammatico a…

«Ma basta con gli anni Duemila! È il momento di rispolverare qualche bel classico degli anni Ottanta! E non c’è modo migliore per farlo che cominciare con una cover che è ancora una delle mie migliori hit su Spotify!».

JJ aveva fatto una cover di “Notorious”?

Yuuri fissò il palco – c’era davvero di tutto in quel salone; a chiederglielo, Viktor avrebbe persino fatto un buco nel soffitto e ci avrebbe piazzato uno scivolo per scendere dalla camera da letto direttamente al piano inferiore – e sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. Lo shock lasciò presto il posto alla constatazione che, beh, lui adorava la musica degli anni Ottanta e quel pezzo l’avrebbe ballato volentieri.

Ma figurarsi se andava a ripescare Viktor “Sto cercando di farti ballare la pole dance di nuovo” Nikiforov. E in realtà, no, lui e Viktor avevano già ballato abbastanza, era curioso di provare qualcosa di diverso, in quel momento. Superò in un sorriso Phichit, che aveva attaccato bottone con Seung-Gil a proposito del suo adorato husky, e si diresse verso il divano a “L”. Non aveva dovuto gettare neanche uno sguardo in quella direzione, gli era bastato percepire la vibrazione familiare di un tono fondo per intercettare la persona che stava cercando.

«Zhora, no, ma che cazzo! Non mi puoi dire che gli Spandau sono meglio dei Duran! Ma l’hai sentita “Ordinary World”?!».

«L’ho sentita, l’ho sentita ma tu non hai sentito abbastanza bene “Gold”, mi sa».

Seduti uno di fronte all’altro, Georgij e Michele stavano discutendo – e anche piuttosto animatamente – con la verve di due fan in ritardo di almeno una trentina d’anni su un duello storico, quasi quanto quello “Beatles vs Rolling Stones”. L’unica cosa che frenava Michele dall’infervorarsi ancora di più era Emil, che lo teneva per la vita come un koala abbarbicato a un ramo d’eucalipto, e a cui lui se ne stava appoggiato come contro il suo cuscino preferito.

«Secondo me i migliori sono i Tears for Fears».

L’aveva esclamato con tono basso e pacato, più intenzionato a fare una battuta che affermare il suo punto di vista – anche se effettivamente preferiva i Tears for Fears – ma vide Michele irrigidirsi immediatamente e fissarlo in cagnesco, neanche volesse saltargli la gola per aver appena pronunciato quell’eresia.

Georgij invece «Sì, mi ricordo quanto ti piace “Head Over Heels”» assentì e – era una frecciatina bonaria, quella lì? – senza proferire parola, Yuuri gli porse la mano destra, di fronte al suo sguardo perplesso, a quello corrucciato di Michele e a quello assai curioso di Emil.

«Ti va di… uhm…» tossì, aggiustando il tono di voce, perché nel frattanto la voce di JJ si era fatta abbastanza alta da sovrastare i suoi sospiri quieti «… fare questo ballo con me, anche se non ti piacciono i Duran?».

Georgij lo fissò senza parole, la bocca schiusa e lo sguardo blu che lo squadrava da capo a piedi come se fosse stato un’apparizione bizzarra, un folletto spuntato da sotto a una roccia che si stava burlando di lui, e Yuuri tentennò, quasi pentendosi di aver seguito quel capriccio di un momento. Era assai più difficile avere a che a fare con un altro essere umano, quando non c’era la certezza che ogni gesto di gentilezza venisse ricambiato all’istante; quando bisognava faticare a interpretare le sue reazioni e sperare che l’abitudine ti avesse reso un buon lettore dei suoi sentimenti.

«Va bene, perché no. Però ti avverto che guido io» esclamò alla fine, afferrandogli la mano ancora tesa senza preavviso. Gliela avvolse in una presa calda e asciutta, le dita che gli sfioravano il polso con gentilezza, mentre non si appoggiava a lui per tirarsi in piedi e lo fissava con un mezzo sorriso interrogativo in volto.

«Vedremo» lo prese in giro Yuuri, tirandoselo dietro oltre i divani, verso il centro dello spazio vuoto che usavano per ballare. Cercò di non fare troppo caso all’occhiataccia con cui lo stava fulminando Michele – come facesse Georgij a tollerare un migliore amico tanto possessivo, non lo capiva, ma non poteva neanche giudicarlo, visto che in modi assai meno plateali sapeva essere altrettanto _legato_ a Viktor.

«Vedi, stai già sbagliando passi».

La giravolta con cui Georgij lo indusse a fronteggiarlo arrivò inaspettata e gli diede una vertigine lieve, quasi euforica, che lo spinse ad abbandonarsi contro il braccio forte che gli stava stringendo la vita e lo costringeva a seguire il ritmo del suo padrone. Yuuri gli posò una mano sul petto, per non finirgli addosso nell’ondeggiare traditore che l’aveva lasciato per qualche istante privo di direzione, e si ritrovò davanti il sorriso beffardo di Georgij.

«Visto? Meglio che conduco io» fece lui con la sua aria un po’ saputa e Yuuri arricciò le labbra in una smorfia di sfida. Avrebbe potuto persino pestargli un piede, volendo, ma alla fine ripiegò per una temporanea ritirata, lasciandosi portare mentre, per sua grande gioia, JJ passava proprio ai Tears for Fears.

Per più di una trentina di secondi nessuno dei due aprì bocca, troppo impegnati a prendersi reciprocamente le misure e lanciarsi sguardi di sottecchi – un passo qui, un saltello lì. Bisognava fare attenzione a non inciamparsi fra le scarpe, per carità, e – tac tac tac – gli stivaletti di Georgij tenevano il tempo così bene, sbattendo ritmicamente sul parquet, che a Yuuri sembrava fosse la musica a seguire lui e non il contrario.

C’era qualcosa di Viktor nel modo in cui Georgij ballava ma non nel senso più banale a cui potesse pensare. Non rivedeva Viktor nelle sue movenze – più barocche, più infiammate, decisamente più estreme – ma c’era la sua ombra nel modo in cui le eseguiva, un’impressione che gli era rimasta appiccicata come un sedimento residuo che non si sarebbe lasciato portare via da nessuna corrente.

«Perché mi hai invitato a ballare?».

« _I wanted to be with you alone and talk about the weather_ ».

La domanda, sussurrata in quel tono esageratamente basso che assomigliava più a un rombo di tuono che a una voce umana, lo colse così tanto di sorpresa che per qualche istante Yuuri rimase inerte fra le sue braccia, lasciandosi portare, mentre lo fissava sbattendo le palpebre ripetutamente.

«Oh… oh! Ero curioso».

Georgij aggrottò le sopracciglia – era comico il modo in cui le sue espressioni facciali passassero dal fintamente indifferente al drammaticamente colpito nello spazio di pochi istanti – e inclinò il capo di lato prima di, casquet, costringerlo a gettare la testa all’indietro con tanto slancio che per poco Yuuri non temette di perdere gli occhiali.

«E di cosa?».

« _But traditions I can trace against the child in your face won't escape my attention_ ».

Yuuri ritornò perfettamente in piedi a fissarlo, indispettito e divertito al tempo stesso. Non era come ballare con Viktor – la loro affinità era ormai così forte che non avevano bisogno di parole, bastava loro uno sguardo per accordarsi – e non era nemmeno come ballare con Phichit – il loro era un affiatamento costruito nel tempo e poi il suo miglior amico aveva un modo gioiosamente entusiasta di trascinarlo, senza che neanche si accorgesse di essere guidato.

Georgij gli faceva girare la testa, letteralmente, perché il suo modo di ballare era esattamente come il suo modo di girare i suoi terrificanti corti sperimentali: ti lasciava senza fiato e ti faceva scorrere i suoi personalissimi drammi sotto pelle, semplicemente appoggiando tutte e dieci le dita sul dorso della tua mano o al centro della tua schiena. C’era qualcosa di terribilmente cupo nel suo modo di condurlo e Yuuri non era poi così sicuro che non volesse farsi trasportare un altro po’ e vedere fin dove potevano arrivare.

«Volevo ballare con te, visto che non posso farlo sul palco».

Tentennò. Georgij tentennò per un istante, la presa che si ammorbidiva e i suoi movimenti che rallentavano, sfumando in qualcosa di più languido, quasi intenerito.

« _You keep your distance with a system of touch and gentle persuasion_ ».

Yuuri ne approfittò, facendo qualche passo indietro e attirando Georgij nel suo volteggiare più ampio e tranquillo, decisamente più ripulito di tanti vezzi.

C’era qualcosa di Viktor nel modo che Yuuri aveva di ballare. Georgij ne riconosceva i passi forti, certe impostazioni del capo e delle spalle, ma il cuore palpitante e tiepido che c’era sotto era tutta farina del sacco del ballerino giapponese. Yuuri aveva una morbidezza, nel piegarsi al ritmo della musica e interpretarla attraverso i suoi gesti, che Viktor non conosceva. Viktor Nikiforov restava sempre la molto distante regina dei ghiacci ed era la musica a doversi piegare alle sue esigenze, era la musica che finiva meravigliosamente stravolta dal suo ritmo.

« _I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much, oh, you're wasting my time_ ».

Soprattutto Viktor aveva ragione: Katsuki Yuuri faceva musica semplicemente respirando, il suo corpo intero che diventava cassa armonica per ogni nota e ogni pausa. Si scoprì a stringere di nuovo le dita contro la sua pelle, quasi avido, come se volesse assaporare più a fondo quel piccolo miracolo danzante che si muoveva fra le sue braccia, malleabile come creta e vivace come argento vivo.

«Pensavo ti bastasse danzare insieme a Vitya».

Georgij non pronunciò quella frase con rancore. Era una pura constatazione di fatto e, per sua fortuna, Yuuri non sembrò prendersela, perché si limitò a fare spallucce e «Seguo Vitya da anni e… insomma, seguire lui significava seguire anche te, una volta. Eravate… siete sempre stati così complementari, in effetti certe volte mi chiedo come si potesse darti per scontato… eri così nell’ombra che se ti tolgo dal quadro della sua carriera… mi sembra che manchi improvvisamente profondità a tutto quello su cui ha ballato Vitya» cominciò a parlare, mentre i Tears for Fears finivano in fondo ai loro pensieri e si ritrovavano entrambi a mettere il pilota automatico, seguendo la musica per forza d’inerzia.

«Mi incuriosivi. Sarebbe stato persino divertente coinvolgerti in una sfida di danza».

Risata. Georgij rise, una risata di quelle sue basse e drammatiche – _da strega_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere Yuuri senza alcun intento denigratorio, perché erano davvero assolutamente scenografiche. Poi riabbassò il capo e lo fissò di sottecchi, mentre «Se fossi ancora in grado di reggere una competizione, sai che non avresti scampo contro di me, sì?» ribatteva sarcastico. Lo stava provocando, Yuuri ne era certo e figurarsi se si tirava indietro, proprio con lui.

«A giudicare da come stai conducendo, non credo proprio» lo incalzò Yuuri e « _Carabosse_ » lo apostrofò ironico. A sentir nominare il suo ultimo successo cinematografico – una strage in cui la strega vinceva così tanto che morivano tutti e finiva per uccidersi persino lei per la noia, qualcosa che la critica aveva salutato come la perfetta incarnazione dell’anno precedente – gonfiò il petto inorgoglito, abbassando la guardia. A quel punto fu la volta di Yuuri di farlo piroettare e, in un rapido scambio di posizioni, costringerlo a un casquet che restituì al russo tutte le vertigini che gli aveva regalato fino a qualche istante prima.

«Se il tuo modo di vincere è imbrogliare, allora sì, probabilmente ce l’avresti fatta!» replicò Georgij, recuperando l’equilibrio e acchiappandogli una mano fra le sue, mentre cercava di attirarlo nella parodia meglio riuscita di un passo di valzer. Ma figurarsi se Yuuri era così disposto a cedere il comando una volta che ce lo aveva fra le mani.

« _Something happens and I'm head over heels, ah, don't take my heart, don't break my heart_ ».

«Eh, non si tratta di imbrogliare! Non è colpa mia se qui qualcuno ha un ego mostruoso» sorrise Yuuri, uno di quei sorrisi agghiaccianti in cui non era capace di prodursi neanche Viktor, perché non era semplicemente un sorriso tagliente. Sapeva essere così dolce, mentre ti distruggeva in un solo sollevarsi degli angoli della bocca, da lasciare Georgij – che pure alle uscite più crude del suo storico ragazzo era abituato – praticamente senza fiato.

Gli pestò un piede, più per scherzo che per l’intenzione di fargli del male, e il ballerino giapponese fu lesto a replicare, tanto che la loro danza divenne un tentativo malcelato di rovinarsi le scarpe a vicenda, finché non si ritrovarono a ridere, rossi in viso per la fatica di quella prova immane.

Il silenzio li avvolse all’improvviso, quando la canzone terminò, lasciandoli a incespicare ancora scherzosamente nei loro passi. Respirarsi addosso, mentre continuavano a scrutarsi perfettamente immobili, rendeva la tensione di quel momento, improvvisamente serio, ancora più imbarazzante ma nessuno dei due accennava a staccarsi dall’altro. Yuuri sembrava sul punto di dire qualcosa, qualcosa che continuava a rimandare deglutendo rumorosamente a vuoto, e Georgij… Georgij sembrava avere continuamente qualcosa da dire ma poi stava zitto, si metteva in un angolo e aspettava che il dramma passasse.

Oppure tratteneva troppo e sbottava nei modi più improbabili e allora, anche a voler restar seri, era uno spettacolo vederlo perdere le staffe.

«Zhora, io… Grazie».

« _Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long but thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong, ooh now I know_ ».

Georgij lo teneva a malapena fra le braccia, dondolando insieme a lui in un accenno di un ballo che tardava a cominciare. Le sue iridi blu divennero un anello stretto dietro le pupille dilatate dalla sorpresa, mentre «Di cosa?» sussurrava, perplesso e curioso assieme.

Yuuri, le guance ancora arrossate – non sapeva neanche lui se per lo sforzo del ballo o per quello che stava dicendo – lanciò un’occhiata grande e imprecisa all’ambiente che li circondava e: «Di tutto questo. Di avermi permesso di farne parte».

Georgij oscillò e continuò a trascinare entrambi in un ballo lento e trascurato, mentre il suo sguardo percorreva nello stesso modo malfermo l’immenso salone scintillante e poi si fermava nuovamente su Yuuri, guardandolo come se lo osservasse davvero per la prima volta.

« _She has a built in ability to take everything she sees and now it seems I'm falling, falling for her_ ».

«Io… non ho fatto niente, Yuuri. Sei tu che mi hai… uh, concesso la grazia di restare con Vitya».

Yuuri dovette sporgersi per afferrare quelle parole, che Georgij gli aveva sussurrato guardandolo fisso negli occhi, come se si stesse sfidando a non sentirsi in colpa, mentre gli rivolgeva quel ringraziamento.

«Anzi, avrei dovuto dirtelo io per primo, smettila di mettermi in difficoltà così!» insistette, ricominciando a seguire la musica, e si trascinò dietro uno Yuuri sorridente, che lo fissava di sotto in su cercando di ritrovare il suo sguardo oltre l’orlo delle ciglia lunghe.

«Io non ti ho fatto nessun piacere, Zhora. Sei qui da molto più tempo di me, eri tu quello che aveva più diritto di protestare, in fondo».

Le mani di Yuuri erano morbide ma ferme, mentre costringevano Georgij a moderarsi e seguire il suo passo più lento e appagato, e sotto le dita il ballerino giapponese poteva sentire nettamente il battito forte, quasi isterico, del suo cuore, mentre avvampava a quelle parole, che andavano a rimestare nelle ceneri mai davvero spente delle sue paure più brucianti e lo lasciavano a corto di lucidità.

« _She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart_ ».

Era strano dirgli quelle parole, quando lo aveva invidiato – e non in modo benevolo – per tanto tempo. Aveva seguito la carriera di Viktor per anni, da fan discretamente _ossessionato_ che aveva imparato a collezionare foto, fatti e curiosità su di lui e sulla sua vita. Ci voleva del tempo per accorgersene ma se guardavi bene alle spalle di Viktor Nikiforov, prima o poi finivi per notarlo, Georgij Popovič. Era come un’ombra permanente, che faceva risaltare ancora di più la luce del suo più fortunato e talentuoso compagno ed era proprio così che te ne accorgevi – per contrasto, perché all’improvviso Viktor sembrava brillare di meno e ti rendevi conto che lui era uscito di scena, nel modo più tragico possibile per un ballerino.

Legamento crociato fottuto, a entrambe le ginocchia, una vita intera da ripensare a ventun anni e l’unica certezza di essere il compagno non ufficiale ma sempre presente al fianco di Viktor – non importava cos’erano stati costretti a negare per anni davanti alle telecamere, Yuuri non era stato così stupido da mangiare la foglia.

«Ma tu eri… sei quello giusto» si provò a protestare Georgij e Yuuri avrebbe proprio voluto ribattere che non era il caso di fare drammi, quando non stava scrivendo sceneggiature per i suoi film. Invece scosse il capo e sovrastò la musica e la voce forte e squillante di JJ mentre «Al massimo lo sono diventato» gli suggeriva, continuando a fissarlo mentre lo sguardo del russo gli sfuggiva, ostinatamente appuntato sulla sua spalla.

«La magia mi ha permesso di incontrare Viktor e il caso lo ha fatto incontrare a te, sono solo due modi diversi di arrivarci… ci siamo meritati entrambi di restare, non trovi?».

Non lo aveva visto, la prima sera che si era trovato faccia a faccia con Viktor. Non c’era alle sue spalle ma anche se ci fosse stato, dubitava profondamente che avrebbe fatto caso a lui. L’adrenalina che schizzava, mentre il più grande ballerino russo della storia contemporanea gli rivolgeva una frase – la sua _Prima Frase_ – e poi la testa che diventava leggera e il resto del mondo che smetteva di avere senso fuori da loro due.

« _She seems to have an invisible touch, yeah. It takes control and slowly tears you apart_ ».

«Ma cosa fai… piangi?».

Davanti ai suoi occhi, Georgij aveva sollevato una mano e si stava stropicciando le palpebre sotto le dita, nel vano tentativo di scacciare l’insorgere traditore di lacrime che bruciavano, salatissime, per uscire fuori e fargli fare la figura del solito sentimentale così pronto a emozionarsi per nulla.

Anche se quelle parole non erano “nulla”.

«Cosa vuoi… mi dici certe cose… ti aspetti che faccia finta di niente?» mugugnò Georgij con il suo tono più cavernoso e spezzato, asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi contro il polso. Fu un attimo, il tempo che socchiudesse gli occhi e tirasse su col naso, prima che due braccia lo circondassero in un abbraccio gentile, avvolgendosi attorno alla sua vita. Poi «Ma se fai così, mi fai passare per il cattivo che ti ha fatto piangere» fu la voce calma e sorridente che lo raggiunse contro l’orecchio, costringendolo a ricambiare l’abbraccio con tanto entusiasmo da togliere il fiato al povero Yuuri.

La consapevolezza di Georgij, per Yuuri, era arrivata dopo, quando la tensione del primo incontro con Viktor era crollata bruscamente e lui era rimasto solo a rimuginare con i suoi pensieri. Avrebbe dovuto detestarlo ancora di più, quando aveva capito che era l’unico ostacolo che si frapponeva fra lui e la sua anima gemella. Aveva finito, invece, per provare la più perversa e autolesionistica compassione nei suoi confronti. Lui lo sapeva, in fondo, che significava non avere un tatuaggio.

Aveva dovuto attendere quasi ventiquattro anni prima di vedersi comparire quel dannato marchio sul braccio, si era sentito persino in colpa – perché forse non aveva potuto controllare il Dono ma avrebbe potuto rovinare la vita di due persone che erano state assieme così a lungo da aver raggiunto un equilibrio tutto loro.

«Bene, così per una volta non passo io per l’artista maledetto e inquietante» lo rimbrottò Georgij ma ormai la sua voce si era sciolta in un sussurro addolcito e la pacca che rifilò sulla schiena di Yuuri non aveva nemmeno la forza necessaria a fargli sputare fuori fiato. Quello rise, staccandosi da lui, mentre con un cenno del capo «Un altro giro?» gli chiedeva, proprio quando JJ attaccava le prime note di “Gold” e figurarsi se il russo si tirava indietro.

« _These are my salad days, slowly being eaten away_ ».

A Georgij, soprattutto, doveva il merito di averlo fatto incazzare. Sembrava un pensiero assurdo, ma la sincerità con cui gli aveva dimostrato quanto male gli avesse fatto la sua inaspettata apparizione nella vita di Viktor lo aveva costretto ad essere altrettanto onesto e non sentirsi nemmeno in colpa, per averlo odiato con uguale intensità.

“ _Il dolore lo devi tirare fuori, Yuuri. Se ti sto sulle palle, dimmelo, perché… che sia chiaro… io ti detesto_ ”.

Non poteva dire che non ci fossero ancora tante asperità da limare, lì. Come nel loro modo di danzare, mentre Georgij riprendeva a condurre e Yuuri doveva saltellare un passo dopo l’altro per star dietro al suo ritmo concitato – ma in quanto a resistenza, figurarsi se si faceva dare punti anche dal più temibile degli ex-ballerini classici russi.

«Bene, bene, il gatto non c’è e i topi ballano, eh?».

« _Just another play for today. Oh, but I'm proud of you, but I'm proud of you_ ».

Una quarta voce si frappose fra quella di JJ e le loro e prima che Yuuri e Georgij potessero voltarsi, due braccia muscolose cinsero le loro spalle e una zazzera di familiari capelli color ferro invase il loro campo visivo. Non li costrinse nemmeno a fermarsi, Viktor, ondeggiando insieme a loro, mentre afferrava una mano della sua anima gemella e una del suo ragazzo di sempre. Dieci dita si intrecciarono alle sue, ricambiando la sua stretta quasi per forza d’inerzia, e due paia d’occhi si appuntarono su una bocca a cuore che sorrideva, rossissima di malizia.

«Quanto hai bevuto, Vitya?» fu la domanda che quasi all’unisono gli rivolsero entrambi e Viktor gettò la testa all’indietro, scoppiando in una risata acuta e scrosciante, come una cascata d’acqua cristallina.

«Come siete cattivi, mi sono solo sciacquato la bocca con due calici di champagne!».

Georgij aggrottò le sopracciglia, scuotendo il capo rassegnato, mentre Yuuri metteva su la sua smorfia più fintamente indispettita. Gestire il contatto con Viktor diventava più semplice e meno terribile, quando poteva appoggiarsi a Georgij, quando poteva condividere con lui l’onda travolgente di tutto quell’infinito amore che gli si riversava sulla pelle e nel petto con troppa forza.

« _Nothing left to make me feel small, luck has left me standing so tall_ ».

«Yuuri, chi gli tiene la testa stasera, quando butterà l’anima?».

Georgij lo guardò, mentre volteggiavano in quel girotondo improvvisato, Viktor fra loro due che faceva da tramite, un po’ facendosi condurre da Yuuri, un po’ seguendo la corrente travolgente dei suoi passi. Il ballerino giapponese lo fissò, comprensivo, e «Io direi di lasciarlo a Chris, visto che aveva tanta voglia di sfidarlo al palo della pole dance» concluse, annuendo risolutamente nella sua direzione.

«Yuuri, spione!» lo rimbeccò Viktor, strattonandolo per un polso, mentre Georgij lo fulminava con uno sguardo al solo accenno di quel nome. Fu lesto, il ballerino russo, a trascinare entrambi nel vortice di un ritornello che continuava a crescere e chiedeva tutta la loro attenzione.

Erano decisamente un trio sconclusionato, pensò Yuuri, lasciandosi trascinare dalla musica, da Viktor e da Georgij senza opporre resistenza. Ma la vita era forse la cosa più sconclusionata che conoscesse e se quella strana, adrenalinica confusione era il prezzo più grande che doveva pagare per poter restare accanto alle persone a cui più teneva, lo avrebbe pagato volentieri in contanti, anche subito.

« _You're indestructible, always believe in, because you are gold_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Credo che mi sia scappata la mano sulle descrizioni di Yuuri e Viktor/Yuuri e Georgij che ballavano e che sia finito tutto molto a essere (come parlo???) una metafora di cos'è il sesso fra loro a letto. Sono una personcina triste e scontata. *piange*
> 
> 2\. Michele, mio dio, come sei possessivo. (LOL)


	5. #5 - We're no strangers to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 3910  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #54. “Qualcuno sta comunicando con noi usando le lucine dell’albero” “Hai bevuto?” “Guarda! È codice Morse!”
> 
> Ok, questo capitolo è più breve del precedente ma quasi altrettanto memico. C'è JJ perché, ehi, a quanto pare negli ultimi giorni ho scoperto che demente meraviglioso è e ho cominciato a buttarci giù headcanon stupidi su una sua amicizia sconclusionata con Goshen'ka.
> 
> E quindi, niente, godetevi le citazioni cinematografiche - questo capitolo ne è zeppo - i quasi plot-twist, JJ brillo, Georgij sobrio ma filosofico delirante e le lucine dell'albero di Natale.
> 
> Ricordate: _nowhere is safe_ , CI VEDONO.

_Never gonna give you up_  
_Never gonna let you down_  
_Never gonna run around and desert you_  
_Never gonna make you cry_  
_Never gonna say goodbye_  
_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_  
_**(Never gonna give you up | Rick Astley)**_

Georgij aveva un preciso numero di idiosincrasie nella sua vita, che con gli anni si erano acuite, invece di smorzarsi. Una di queste era l’odio per i bagni pubblici o per quelli che doveva condividere con persone estranee. Era per questo che si era arrampicato fino al primo piano e aveva raggiunto il bagno padronale, piuttosto che usare quello per gli ospiti al piano terra.

Il pianerottolo, su cui affacciavano le camere da letto e lo studiolo – piuttosto grande per quel nome modesto – in cui Yuuri aveva ammassato tutte le sue proprietà, era immerso in una penombra in cui le luci dorate del piano terra si riversavano in un’aureola luminosissima, gettando ombre lunghissime sui muri bianchi. Georgij si fermò sui suoi tacchi a osservare quel gioco di chiaroscuri, già meditando dove avrebbe potuto piazzarlo e se poteva essere una buona premessa per un horror psicologico su una casa che consumava i suoi inquilini.

«Ma è assurdo!».

Saltò su, colto sovrappensiero da quell’esclamazione improvvisa, e il suo sguardo blu scandagliò la penombra alla ricerca del possessore di quella voce acuta fin troppo familiare. Lo individuò appoggiato al corrimano dello scalone che portava al pianterreno, le spalle ripiegate in avanti sotto una camicia verde acquamarina un po’ spiegazzata. Il nodo della sua cravatta blu – che con quella camicia stonava tantissimo, tra le altre cose – era stato allentato e il colletto era mezzo aperto, come se quella persona avesse avuto un gran caldo.

«Che cosa è assurdo?».

Georgij esitò qualche istante, prima di pronunciare quelle parole, allungandosi cautamente verso l’autore di quell’esclamazione, attento persino a non fare troppo rumore coi tacchi. Con Jean-Jacques Leroy bisognava stare attenti perché, ad avvicinarglisi quando era così solo e lontano dai riflettori, si rischiava di venire investiti da un fiume di parole (che spaziavano dal “io, io, io” al “anche tu hai fatto questa cosa? Perché io”) che ti lasciavano senza fiato ad annaspare alla ricerca di un appiglio.

JJ però non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo e si limitò, con fare solenne e alquanto ondeggiante, a sollevare un dito e puntarlo in basso, in direzione del loro enorme albero di Natale. Bisognava fare una digressione importante, su quel pianerottolo che si affacciava all’immenso salone di Villa Dulcamera come una passerella con vista privilegiata sul palco. Non era esattamente così, quando lui e Viktor l’avevano comprata – tutto l’interno era stato ristrutturato ma su quello scalone, in particolare, il suo ragazzo aveva avuto le idee molto chiare. Doveva essere una discesa tronfia e trionfale dalle camere da letto al pianterreno, uno scalone unico che si apriva terminando a ventaglio… un po’ come lo scalone d’ingresso nel palazzo de “La Bella e La Bestia” che portava alla mitica _Ala Ovest_.

E Georgij era debole, ok? C’erano cose su cui non poteva transigere, cose per cui avrebbe affrontato volentieri il ridicolo e chi era lui per dire a Viktor “ _non metteremo una roba così pacchiana in casa nostra_ ”? Non era pacchiana, era _artistica_. Adesso, però, mentre il suo sguardo blu seguiva il verso dell’indice di JJ, gli scenari che gli balenavano alla mente erano quelli di un brutto live action della Disney, in cui i nerd di turno si ritrovavano in queste case assurdamente eleganti a piangersi addosso lontano dal cuore della festa, dove si scatenavano i più popolari del giro. Non era carino.

« _Qualcuno sta comunicando con noi usando le lucine dell’albero!_ » biascicò JJ, la voce impastata dall’alcol – Georgij lo notava solo ora – e lo sguardo un po’ lucido e vacuo di chi non aveva più molta presa sulla realtà.

« _Hai bevuto?_ » sospirò, sollevato, annullando le distanze fra loro e appoggiandosi anche lui sul corrimano dorato, il gomito lontano appena due dita da quello del canadese. Jean-Jacques Leroy poteva pure essere una rockstar di grande fama ma reggeva l’alcol molto, molto male. E per “molto male” Georgij non intendeva dire che era semplicemente uno di quei deboli che a stento buttavano giù due shot di tequila prima di collassare. Intendeva che anche un sorso di Bacardi Breezer bastava a renderlo più ubriaco di Viktor dopo tre bottiglie di vodka pura.

« _Guarda! È codice Morse!_ » insistette JJ, afferrandogli il braccio per richiamare la sua attenzione, mentre continuava ad aguzzare lo sguardo, come se davvero riuscisse a individuare un pattern nascosto nell’ammiccare ritmico delle lucine dorate e rosse che facevano capolino fra gli aghi di plastica dell’albero.

Diventava più approcciabile, JJ, dopo quel mezzo dito di Bacardi – o di qualsiasi cosa fosse riuscito a recuperare sul tavolo del buffet, molto più probabilmente prosecco – forse perché si ricordava che c’erano altri argomenti di cui parlare, a parte se stesso medesimo.

«O magari sono gli alieni che stanno cercando di comunicare con noi» gli concesse conciliante, mentre JJ annuiva solennemente, persino più convinto da quell’ipotesi.

C’erano gli animali da festa, quelli che se la cavavano discretamente a surfare da un gruppo di amici all’altro, quelli che si aggrappavano, come barche alla deriva che gettavano l’ancora, all’unico amico che erano riusciti a trascinarsi dietro, e poi c’erano quelli che facevano tappezzeria.

Georgij apparteneva per diritto di nascita a quell’ultima categoria e, a far compagnia alla carta da parati, si finiva per notare gli eventi più minuscoli ma forse più meravigliosi – proprio come gli avvistamenti degli ufo – che accadevano ai margini delle feste. Finivi anche per fare incontri particolari – era così che aveva attaccato bottone con Michele ed erano finiti per diventare tanto amici – o addirittura per lanciarti in discorsi profondi degni di un simposio filosofico.

Era anche così che aveva _notato_ JJ.

«Giò ma non torna… gli alieni non possono conoscere il Codice Morse… a meno che non ci spiino da anni…».

Jean-Jacques Leroy era un personaggio particolare, uno che in certi clichés si rotolava alla grande – perché lo rappresentavano perfettamente – eppure ne sfuggiva in modo altrettanto eclatante, tanto che a dire di lui che fosse un egocentrico un po’ sociopatico ci avresti azzeccato e avresti avuto torto nello stesso momento. Perché sì, Jean-Jacques Leroy era un egocentrico bastardo e pure uno di quelli che più avevano fatto per la comunità I6 e le due cose, in qualche maniera, filavano a meraviglia assieme.

«Non è da escludere. Insomma, se ci pensi… magari ci hanno insegnato a costruire le piramidi per usarle come ripetitori spaziali» scherzò Georgij, rispondendo con altrettanto entusiasmo alla sua gomitata e facendolo ondeggiare abbastanza, perché JJ dovesse aggrapparsi al corrimano per non cadere di lato.

Non ricordava bene in che preciso momento della sua vita nell’ultimo anno e mezzo passato a Detroit lui e JJ fossero diventati amici – non sapeva nemmeno se definire a quel modo il loro sconclusionato rapporto a base di conversazioni brille e scambi di foto su Snapchat a botte di “ _Ehi, Giò, guarda i bozzetti delle mutande della mia nuova linea di moda!!!_ ”. Il punto era che Georgij, quando non riversava tutti i suoi drammi nelle sue sceneggiature orrorifiche, si pronunciava assai poco, soprattutto nelle più sfrenate occasioni sociali. Le stesse occasioni a cui JJ piombava non invitato, ritrovandosi a sproloquiare di tutto e di più con la sola compagnia della sua ragazza. Spesso da solo.

Almeno finché non aveva trovato lui, che se n’era stato in ammirato – più che altro Georgij avrebbe detto “perplesso” – silenzio ad ascoltare le sue gesta e persino assecondarlo con una certa punta di ironia, che avrebbe gonfiato il petto di Phichit di orgoglio.

«Forse il 2018 è l’anno, Giò… noi festeggeremo il Capodanno e loro sovrasteranno New York con un mega-disco volante e il Presidente dovrà salvarci tutti! Come in Independence Day!» sbottò JJ, la sua voce che prendeva un acuto quasi drammatico, mentre allargava le braccia e si figurava davanti ai loro occhi quell’immagine devastante.

Georgij stava pensando più a “La Cosa” di John Carpenter ma non glielo disse. JJ gli faceva compassione, da un certo punto di vista lo capiva persino. Non aveva un carattere facile – di certo non aiutava presentarsi al grido di “It’s JJ style” – ma ben pochi provavano a venirgli incontro o ad andare oltre la superficie dei suoi approcci troppo goffi. E Georgij avrebbe potuto scriverci più di un libro, sui tentativi disastrosi di fare amicizia o sul fatto che, a quanto pareva, la sua espressione neutra incuteva negli altri timore (e il sospetto che fosse ammanicato con la mafia russa).

«O magari finiremo per chiuderli in un ghetto, come in District 9».

«Sì… sì, hai ragione, gli esseri umani possono… essere incapaci di… capire la grandezza e avere paura!» concluse JJ, un momento di profondo dramma lirico nella sua voce, e Georgij si sciolse in un sospiro malinconico, dandogli un’incoraggiante pacca sulla schiena.

E dire che anche JJ era _uno di loro_ , un Inconcepibile di una specie un po’ strana, dato che il suo tatuaggio – uscito pure precocemente all’età di dieci anni, stando alla sua autobiografia _non autorizzata_ – recava sul bicipite sinistro… le sue iniziali.

JJ non solo aveva un tatuaggio che non lo legava a nessun essere umano ma era di una specie così rara da classificarlo come il re dei narcisisti. Quel che era peggio – almeno stando ad alcuni dei rappresentanti più estremisti della comunità I6 – ostentava quella diversità senza paura di confermare parecchi stereotipi sul conto della sua categoria. Esattamente come Seung-Gil che non aveva alcun tatuaggio e, da Incompleto, non si era mai premurato di infrangere lo stereotipo che lo voleva misantropo e senza sentimenti verso altri esseri umani; così Jean-Jacques Leroy aveva sempre rivendicato il suo amore per se stesso.

Lo aveva cantato in quelle hit che lo avevano reso celebre in giro per il mondo, lo aveva urlato dai palchi dei suoi numerosi concerti, se lo era tatuato – doppia infrazione alle regole – sul resto del corpo insieme al suo amore per la sua patria, lo aveva rivendicato con orgoglio nei suoi libri.

«Ma Isabella dov’è?».

E poi aveva rivoltato come un calzino tutta l’opinione pubblica, mettendosi col capo assoluto del suo fan club, Isabella Yang, e strillando ai quattro venti che tutto quell’amore per se stesso era così tanto, che non poteva fare altro che donarlo alla sua ragazza e a tutti i suoi fan, neanche gli stesse facendo piovere in testa una benedizione.

«È giù a parlare con Mila e Kenji… si stavano divertendo molto».

Gliene avevano dovuto dare atto tutti, però: di carisma e presa sul pubblico JJ ne aveva sempre avuti parecchi – complice una voce davvero bella e un impegno maniacale nel curare tutti i dettagli della sua carriera musicale – e li aveva usati tutti al massimo per perorare la causa della comunità I6 e della “normalizzazione” dei suoi membri all’interno della società.

Sempre partendo – poco modestamente – da se stesso, era ovvio.

Georgij lo fissò di sottecchi: lo sguardo illanguidito dall’alcol, una guancia premuta contro il palmo della mano, le labbra grandi distorte in una smorfia triste… JJ non aveva esattamente la solita aria ridanciana che gli veniva su quando l’alcol lo rendeva abbastanza sciolto da essere persino approcciabile senza troppi problemi. Frugò nella sua mente, alla ricerca di un motivo che avesse potuto incupirlo così tanto, e immaginò che fosse triste per non aver ricevuto abbastanza complimenti dopo le due ore non stop di karaoke con cui aveva accompagnato le danze dei presenti.

«Hai cantato bene, sta…».

«A Isabella è spuntato il tatuaggio. La Frase non è la mia».

JJ non lo aveva guardato, mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Se n’era rimasto con lo sguardo perso nelle mille lucine colorate che gli ballavano davanti alla retina, ferendogliela come puntine di spilli, sotto lo sguardo blu e sgranato di Georgij.

«Ma quando…» balbettò nel suo tono di voce più fondo, le ultime parole di quella domanda che si perdevano, smozzicate, sotto il rumore del chiacchiericcio che veniva dal pianterreno. Lo sguardo gli cadde quasi per caso su Isabella, seduta sui cuscini piazzati attorno all’albero che rideva e giocava proprio in compagnia di Mila e Minami.

«Due mesi fa».

JJ teneva adesso tutte e otto le nocche affondate nelle guance e quelle parole le mugugnò annoiato, come se lo indispettissero profondamente. Il suo sguardo azzurro vagò svogliatamente in giro per la stanza, fino ad appuntarsi quasi per caso su Isabella e poi allontanarsene di scatto, rivolgendo un’occhiata di sguincio sull’amico. Georgij aveva smesso di toccargli la schiena e se ne stava praticamente a bocca aperta a fissarlo. Sapeva della sua condizione e della sua storia e JJ era conscio che poteva fidarsi di lui – se gli confidava un segreto del genere – ma non era poi tanto convinto che sarebbe stato altrettanto disposto a dare sfogo alla sua logorrea autobiografica senza un aiutino.

Non su argomenti del genere.

«Ma tu e Isabella… avete annunciato il matrimonio due settimane fa…».

La sua mano smise di restare a mezz’aria e si appoggiò piano alla spalla di JJ in una stretta consolante, un massaggio lento che gli stropicciò la camicia e lo spinse a continuare a parlare, a buttare fuori tutti i pensieri che gli passavano per la testa, perché Georgij avrebbe ascoltato senza ribattere, senza guardare altrove e fingere di prestargli attenzione quando non vedeva l’ora che finisse di parlare.

«Sì, ora che la legge è passata, volevamo approfittarne subito…».

Georgij strinse le labbra, ricacciando in basso il magone che risaliva in gola come un grumo acido. Era un altro, ironico scherzo del destino che la legge che permetteva i matrimoni anche fra i Non Completi fosse passata lì negli Stati Uniti appena un anno dopo che lui e Viktor avevano incontrato Yuuri.

«Ma Isabella ha già… incontrato il suo…».

Sarebbe stato impossibile in ogni caso per loro tre sposarsi – la poligamia era un po’ troppo da chiedere – ma non era di lui che stavano parlando. Nella sua voce, però, JJ l’afferrò tutta l’empatia quasi letale con cui Georgij lo stava sostenendo – già visto, già provato, già superato – mentre lui si stropicciava la faccia con una mano e fissava lo sguardo nel vuoto, come richiamando alla memoria le immagini esatte di un dialogo che gli si era impresso a fuoco nella mente.

«Ha detto che non ne vuole sapere… ha detto… si è cancellata il tatuaggio, come ha fatto Micky».

Georgij si sporse appena, cercando di riconoscere in che genere di espressione si fosse deformato il volto dell’amico, dietro la mano grande che lo copriva per metà, ma non aprì bocca. Per una volta la proverbiale logorrea di JJ sembrava essersi scolorita in un balbettio stanco e fondo, quasi quanto il volume che aveva preso la voce di Georgij, quel brontolio cavernoso che una volta gli aveva fatto esclamare “ _Giò, se mai farò una cover di Thriller, devi assolutamente incidermi la risata demoniaca all’inizio del pezzo!_ ”.

«Io… le era uscito proprio qui, in verticale, tipo… dall’anca alla costola… non me l’ha neanche fatta vedere».

JJ tirò su col naso e Georgij era lì lì per ficcarsi una mano in tasca e passargli il suo fazzoletto di seta preferito ma gli occhi arrossati del canadese non si riempirono di lacrime e lui scosse la testa, prima di «Se l’è cancellata con l’acido… stupida… il suo bel pancino… proprio qui… adesso ha una cicatrice…» sussurrare, scorrendo più volte l’indice dal suo fianco alla costola, per sottolineare fino in fondo l’entità di quella tragedia.

«Ti deve amare davvero moltissimo, allora» provò a rassicurarlo Georgij, la voce che s’incrinava appena mentre il suo sguardo seguiva il verso del dito del canadese, che continuava ad ondeggiare oziosamente in su e in giù, come il braccetto di un giradischi che aveva raggiunto la fine di un LP.

«Ha detto che non ne vuole sapere di quest’altra persona… che è con il grande JJ che vuole stare e nessun altro… e che così adesso è ancora di più _una di noi_ ».

JJ ci aveva provato persino, a sorridere e sottolineare il suo nome con quella caratteristica mossa di pollici e indici che era diventata il suo marchio di fabbrica, ma si era poi afflosciato come un soufflé riuscito male, tornando ad appoggiarsi al corrimano in un sospiro depresso.

«È molto coraggiosa, sei fortunato, Jean».

Georgij esitò appena, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sottecchi: situazioni come quella erano abbastanza complicate che qualsiasi frase detta e qualsiasi silenzio troppo lungo potevano essere ugualmente sbagliate e scatenare le peggiori reazioni nel suo interlocutore. JJ avrebbe potuto rispondergli, francamente, che forse lui era anche fortunato ma quella fortuna non sarebbe durata per sempre.

«Sì che lo sono, Giò… capisci che responsabilità terribile che ho… e se dovessi deluderla? E se lei ha rinunciato a tutto questo per me e fra dieci anni si sveglia e scopre che non mi ama davvero?».

Di sicurezze la vita, nonostante quel tatuaggio che beffardamente gli ricordava di potersi affidare completamente solo a se stesso, gliene aveva date tante. Forse era colpa della magia del Dono, se JJ era persino convinto di poter accettare la delusione negli occhi di Isabella, con la certezza che comunque su se stesso avrebbe sempre potuto contare. Georgij non lo sapeva come ci si sentiva, dopotutto, ad avere un tatuaggio – a lui non era stata accordata nemmeno la misera consolazione di avere anche solo un’idea a cui aggrapparsi, con una passione che lo riempisse di vita e non del terrore di restare solo con se stesso e un cuore che non sapeva più per cosa battere.

Fu per questo che non seppe cosa rispondergli ma, con sua immensa sorpresa, fu proprio JJ a voltarsi nella sua direzione e rifilargli – questa volta lui – una pacca sulla spalla, mentre «È per questo che devo continuare a impegnarmi, Giò! Devo continuare ad amarmi ed essere il rocker straordinario e il compagno meraviglioso che sono stato finora. È solo così che non potrà mai pentirsi di avermi scelto» concludeva e i suoi occhi tornavano ad incendiarsi della solita luce un po’ mitomane, che sempre lo contraddistingueva nei suoi momenti di trionfale lucidità.

Georgij lo fissò, senza parole questa volta più per lo sconcerto che per pudore. Non poteva dire che quella strada valesse per chiunque altro fosse nello stato di JJ ma sapeva, per lo meno, che la sua capacità di recupero era a dir poco pazzesca. Forse ci credeva troppo. Forse le difficoltà che lui e Isabella avrebbero incontrato sarebbero state ancora più impervie da scalare di quello che credevano entrambi.

Forse, un giorno, Isabella si sarebbe pentita di essersi sabotata così la possibilità di conoscere la vera felicità, o forse no. Forse non avrebbe mai provato più di qualche residuo e volatile rimorso, perché quel sacrificio l’aveva fatto per un amore a cui teneva di più di qualsiasi _completa_ sicurezza potesse assicurarle il Dono. Forse ci sarebbero state giornate in cui lei e JJ avrebbero litigato e lei si sarebbe chiesta chi glielo aveva fatto fare – di restare al fianco di una palla al piede piena di problemi personali, invece di volare via a cercare l’anima gemella che il destino le aveva riservato. Eppure poi JJ avrebbe fatto qualcosa di stupidamente importante per ricordarle perché aveva deciso di restare con lui, di _scegliere di restare con lui_ , e Isabella avrebbe sorriso e lo avrebbe perdonato.

E sarebbe rimasta.

Almeno Georgij sperava che quello sarebbe stato il loro futuro assieme e non lo sperava solo per JJ. Di esempi concreti avevano tutti bisogno, più che di parole o speranze.

«Sì, Jean, hai ragione. Non… non ti accontentare mai, dai a Isabella sempre… sempre il miglior te stesso che si possa meritare» riuscì finalmente a esclamare, proprio mentre tutta la baldanza di JJ pareva voler scolorire di fronte al silenzio prolungato dell’amico. Il canadese a quel punto non poté fare a meno di annuire, più che rinfrancato, e già stava gonfiando il petto con immensa fierezza.

«Il mio nome è una garanzia, Giò, lo sai!».

Georgij gli rivolse un sorriso assai più discreto – condito di una punta di sarcasmo perché con JJ, in fondo, bisognava sempre stare attenti a non esagerare coi complimenti – mentre il suo sguardo vagava quasi per caso all’interno del salone, abbracciandolo in un’unica occhiata indifferente. Le colse quasi per caso, le due teste bruna e grigia molto vicine che facevano capolino dietro un angolo dell’albero, e la familiare stretta al cuore arrivò in ritardo e più stemperata di come se la ricordava.

Lui quanto si stava impegnando per essere la miglior versione di se stesso che poteva concedere a Viktor e Yuuri? Ma i suoi sforzi bastavano davvero, poi, a garantirgli il successo o si stava seppellendo sempre più profondamente in quella dolorosa autocommiserazione da cui pescava tanto a piene mani, quando creava? Forse doveva davvero prendere esempio dal folle ottimismo di JJ, per una volta, e convincersi davvero che poteva continuare a farcela, come aveva imparato negli ultimi mesi trascorsi in quella villa.

«Ma è già mezzanotte?! Sono il primo a farti gli auguri, ah!».

L’abbraccio che – costole che impattavano contro costole e una stretta tanto rapida attorno alle sue braccia da togliergli il fiato – lo travolse come una valanga lo lasciò temporaneamente senza direzione e senza pensieri coerenti con cui rispondere. JJ si staccò subito dopo e lo fissò mimando le sue… _gli stava facendo le pistole con le mani continuando a tenere le dita nella posizione della doppia “J”, stupido cretino imbarazzante_!

«Come ci si sente a ricevere i primi auguri per i tuoi trent’anni dal Re in persona, eh?».

«Molto… fortunato?».

Era una domanda, la sua, una domanda pronunciata col tono più sarcastico e impermalito che conoscesse ma figurarsi se JJ si faceva smontare per così poco. Anzi, gli rifilò una pacca sulla schiena – questa volta abbastanza sonora da rischiare di sfondargli la schiena – e «Sarai ancora più fortunato, quando vedrai che regalo ti ho fatto!».

“ _Conoscendoti, una tua biografia autografata_ ” pensò Georgij, con abbastanza passione da temere di averlo detto persino ad alta voce.

«Ma dove cazzo è finito Zhora?».

«Era qui fino a un paio di minuti fa… ah, eccolo!».

Le voci di Michele e Yuuri lo raggiunsero quasi nello stesso istante, costringendolo a voltarsi in direzione del grande albero, a fianco del quale il suo migliore amico lo stava aspettando a braccia conserte e con sguardo a dir poco truce. Yuuri, invece, si era sporto per tirare Viktor per la manica e farlo voltare, indicandolo con un cenno insistente del dito.

«Zhorochka, scendi giù e fatti festeggiare come si deve!» si sbracciò Viktor, ridendo divertito, e la sua voce risuonò così tanto sopra il chiacchiericcio e oltre i metri che li separavano, che gli sembrò quasi di avercelo davanti, a pochissimi centimetri dal viso, mentre con quella singola risata gli spazzava via dalla testa tutte le scorie dei pensieri cupi di qualche istante prima.

«È inutile che vi agitate, tanto il primo a fargli gli auguri sono stato io!».

JJ lo prese immediatamente per il braccio, trascinandolo giù per la scalinata con fare trionfale – figurarsi se ogni occasione non era buona per mettersi sotto i riflettori e… Michele aveva appena gridato “ _Sporco canadese_ ”? Georgij tuttavia non glielo fece notare. Si limitò a rimettersi dritto e scendere solennemente la scalinata assieme a lui – perché _figurarsi se si perdeva l’occasione di fare un’entrata in scena drammatica_ – andando incontro alle lucine di un albero che non stavano comunicando in nessun codice particolare.

I cattivi pensieri li lasciò parecchi scalini più sopra, appiccicati ai muri bianchi nella penombra insistente in cui potevano avvizzire e dissolversi, se non ci stava dietro a curarli sempre di nuove ansie. Quella sera non ne aveva assolutamente bisogno.

Come primo buon proposito per i suoi trent’anni poteva persino permettersi di seguire l’esempio di JJ e sorridere fieramente.

Senza JJ style con le dita, però.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il rickroll è tutto per te, waifu.
> 
> TUTTO PER TE. (*´ω｀)o


	6. #6 - Its' funny how I find myself in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 3499  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #45. “Mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo?”
> 
> Un altro capitolo di passaggio - un po' come quello su Goshen'ka e JJ - e finalmente si scartano i regali sotto l'albero. Il prompt era succosissimo per una NSFW ma io mi sono buttata sul ridicolo, _as usual_ , perché era più divertente.  
> Non ho molto da dire, a parte un paio di precisazioni: il finale alternativo di "Metropolis" previsto da Lang non esiste, non è mai stato girato ma tanto è una AU quindi posso inventarmi cose. *spiegazioni dementi*  
> Poi: ringrazio [deerna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna) che nel mezzo delle ricerche per cose che sta scrivendo, mi ha rivelato che a Detroit c'è un vero e proprio festival annuale del BDSM, l'Exotica. C'è anche l'X Ball, che è tipo una serata mega-eventone che permette agli amanti del BDSM di incontrarsi e prevede spettacoli e performance. Quanta preziosità. *si commuove*  
> E, niente, spero di riuscire a postare domani il capitolo 7, che insieme all'8 è già il mio preferito perché...  
> Vabbè, poi vedrete perché, ADDIO.

_Funny how I blind myself_   
_I never knew_   
_If I was sometimes played upon_   
_Afraid to lose_   
_**(No Doubt | It’s my life)**_

Il suo ultimo album autografato.

Poteva andare peggio, perché alla fine JJ gli aveva davvero regalato qualcosa di suo e, per quanto Georgij preferisse l’hard rock al pop rock, per lo meno quel cd poteva usarlo come sottofondo per concentrarsi mentre lavorava. Bruciare i libri era da nazisti, ma con la sua autobiografia al massimo ci avrebbe pareggiato un tavolo.

E in ogni caso quella era toccata a Viktor – per grazia di Dio, Phichit aveva immortalato la sua esatta espressione di dolore e riprovazione mentre scartava il pacco; l’avrebbe usata come riferimento per qualcuno dei suoi pupazzetti agonizzanti nel prossimo film, perché mai in vita sua aveva visto tanta disperazione sulla faccia di un solo uomo.

«E questo è da parte mia e di Viktor…» esclamò Yuuri, allungandogli un pacco dalla curiosa forma tonda. Lui e Viktor avevano sempre aspettato la mezzanotte del 26, prima di scambiarsi i regali e festeggiare i loro compleanni. Non portava bene farlo in anticipo e in ogni caso a Viktor non era mai importato troppo festeggiare il suo compleanno – ma ci aveva sempre tenuto a ricordare a tutti che quello di Georgij cadeva il giorno immediatamente seguente.

Il 2017, però, era il loro secondo anno negli Stati Uniti, dove in quel grumo intricato di festività cadeva anche il Natale – e Michele gli aveva accennato al fatto che in Italia anche il 26 era una festa importante, almeno per digerire tutto quello che si era ingollato nei due giorni precedenti. Così quell’albero era appena diventato il luogo di scambi incrociati e tardivi di regali di Natale e di compleanno, in un giro folle di pacchi e pacchetti che spesso dovevano essere restituiti al legittimo proprietario, perché persi nella confusione di nastrini e carta lucida.

«Oh, finalmente potrò distruggervi anche a Just Dance 5, non è bellissimo, Yuuri?» stava pigolando Viktor tutto contento, proprio in quel momento, abbracciando la scatola di cartone fra le gambe e le braccia come se fosse stata un peluche gigante. Viktor non era proprio un videogiocatore appassionato – certo non quanto Yuuri che possedeva una libreria personale di titoli di tutto rispetto – ma tutto ciò che concerneva la danza lo infiammava, a prescindere, e una partita a Just Dance a casa di Chris gli era bastata per decidere che quel gioco sarebbe stato perfetto per passare il tempo.

E poi era Yuuri quello che aveva pianto – gli aveva restituito la pariglia, ah! – per il Nintendo NX in edizione limitata di Pokemon Eclisse e l’abbonamento illimitato alla Pokébanca.

«Ma che cosa…» balbettò, scartando il suo pacco e ritrovandosi davanti a una pizza cinematografica ermeticamente protetta da un contenitore di alluminio splendente. La rigirò brevemente fra le mani e si ritrovò a bocca aperta a fissare l’etichetta, che gli rivelava che genere di pellicola stesse stringendo in quell’esatto istante.

«La bobina originale… di Lang… con il finale alternativo di Metropolis… come… Vitya come hai… no, lascia perdere».

Georgij sbatté le palpebre più volte, continuando a fissare l’etichetta ingiallita su cui spiccava in inchiostro sbiadito la scritta “1927 – Metropolis Alt. Ending”. Era l’unica versione esistente del suo finale alternativo – quello davvero voluto da Lang con la città distrutta e i due amanti che fuggivano via, era assolutamente la sua preferita ma era un finale che tutti conoscevano per sentito dire, Georgij non avrebbe mai creduto che qualcuno ne fosse ancora in possesso.

Viktor e Yuuri lo stavano osservando in attesa, anzi, a giudicare dai loro sorrisi dolcemente beffardi, stavano aspettando che scoppiasse a piangere per l’emozione da un momento all’altro – stupidi sadici, cosa c’era di divertente nel vederlo con le lacrime agli occhi non lo sapeva, da quanto portava il mascara waterproof non potevano più sfotterlo neanche per le macchie di rimmel che lo facevano assomigliare a un panda.

«Mi sa che c’è un altro regalino per te, Gosha».

Mila intervenne all’improvviso, le sue braccia che gli avvolgevano la vita in una stretta energica, mentre l’amica posava il mento contro la sua spalla e faceva un cenno in direzione di un angolino poco lontano dell’albero, proprio di fianco a una delle basi di metallo.

Georgij la notò solo in quel momento, la discreta bustina di plastica viola glitterata che ammiccava rimandando indietro i riflessi delle lucine dell’albero. Se ne stava appoggiato a una busta oblunga, impacchettata del medesimo materiale, soltanto di un intenso blu scuro, e su entrambe spiccavano due bigliettini scritti in un cirillico corsivo, sottile ed elegante, che poteva appartenere a una sola mano.

«Yuuri… qui c’è qualcosa anche per te» borbottò Georgij, facendosi improvvisamente guardingo, e si allungò in direzione dei due pacchetti. Si portò dietro anche Mila, che sembrava aver scambiato la sua schiena per una roccia su cui sdraiarsi, come un gattone stanco e pigro steso al sole, e afferrò entrambi i pacchetti, prima di lanciare quello blu al suo… secondo ragazzo o come diamine doveva chiamarlo, bisognava mettersi d’accordo sui titoli, lì dentro.

«Vitya… perché ti firmi “un anonimo”, quando si capisce benissimo che è la tua scrittura e non quella di Zhora…» sbuffò Yuuri, altrettanto sorpreso, alludendo a un certo vizio dei primi tempi di Georgij di disseminargli in giro per casa pensierini e oggetti che potevano servirgli, spacciandoli per regali da “anonimo” – “ _perché siamo rivali, Yuuri, non è che posso farti cortesie così apertamente, non è l’etichetta giusta_ ”.

Nessuno dei due notò l’occhiolino rapido che Mila aveva rivolto a Viktor, né il sorriso con cui il ballerino le aveva risposto, più che semplicemente demoniaco. Entrambi avevano lo sguardo letteralmente calamitato sull’apertura appiccicosa della bustina, di cui sollevarono i lembi con la stessa, guardinga cautela – neanche si aspettassero di vedersi scoppiare quel pacchetto fra le mani da un istante all’altro.

In realtà conoscevano entrambi Viktor abbastanza da sapere che il genere di bombe che poteva ficcare in un pacco regalo potevano essere ben più devastanti, in quanto a esplosioni istantanee di imbarazzo. Si trovavano persino in presenza di parecchie altre persone, bisognava stare attenti a cosa si cavava fuori da quelle buste.

«Ma cosa…».

Georgij divaricò l’apertura con la punta dell’indice e del medio e restò a fissare interdetto quello che faceva capolino dall’interno della bustina – piume e pelo sintetico di un bel viola splendente. Sospirò: gli toccava tirar fuori quella roba, se voleva capire di cosa si trattava e l’idea non gli piaceva per niente.

Figura di merda in tre, due, uno…

«… _mi hai regalato delle manette col pelo?_ ».

Non aveva intenzione di alzare la voce così tanto – poteva raggiungere acuti impensabili, nonostante il tono perennemente fondo che gli era ben più naturale – ma ormai il danno era fatto e ben più di tre paia d’occhi si erano appuntate su quelle che erano indubbiamente un paio di manette, che ondeggiavano appese al suo indice. Due manette ricoperte di sgargiante pelo viola – per lo meno Viktor il suo colore preferito se lo ricordava ancora.

Poi – risatina piccina di Mila contro il suo orecchio e il suo seno morbido che tremava appena contro la sua schiena – Yuuri balbettò uno strozzatissimo «Che cosa dovrei combinarci con questo, Vitya?!» mentre sfoderava dalla sua busta di plastica blu glitterata un… frustino.

Georgij sgranò gli occhi blu in uno sguardo terrorizzato, provando invano a fargli cenno di tacere ma era troppo tardi, Viktor non aspettava altro che quella domanda, per portare fino in fondo il suo slealissimo attacco a quel poco di buona reputazione che restava ancora a tutti e tre.

«Ma porcellino mio… non dirmi che devo spiegare a te e alla lucertolina come e _su chi_ dovreste usare i giocattolini nuovi» insinuò, standosene a fissarli a gambe incrociate, soddisfatto come un pascià nel suo harem. Yuuri e Georgij si fissarono – ritrovando con consolazione nello sguardo dell’altro la medesima voglia _omicida_ – e il regista russo fu persino tentato di tirargliele in faccia, le dannate manette, anche se avrebbe destato persino di più la curiosità di chi ancora non si era voltato nella loro direzione e non aveva cominciato a ridacchiare.

Che figura di…

«Non li maltrattate! È materiale di prima qualità, ho accompagnato io personalmente Viten’ka a sceglierli!».

La voce forte e squillante di Mila si intromise nella loro conversazione, bloccando sia lui che Yuuri sul posto – adesso capiva perché si era specialmente impegnata a segnalargli quei pacchetti e perché continuava a starsene appollaiata alla sua spalla, come a misurare da vicino ogni sua più inconsulta reazione.

_Bastarda_.

«E voi due dovreste ringraziare la nostra esperta per aver scelto solo il meglio sulla piazza!» intervenne Viktor, gettando altra benzina sul fuoco, le dita che si toccavano davanti alla sua bocca a cuore, così rossa e lieta da far salire la voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi a entrambi i suoi ragazzi… ma no, avrebbe persino gradito, non era il caso.

E in ogni caso definire “esperta” in quel ramo Mila era un eufemismo. A vent’anni stava già diventando una delle mistress più apprezzate della comunità BDSM di Detroit – sarebbe stata anche una delle protagoniste dello spettacolo dell’X Ball, il marzo dell’anno successivo. Lei non ti dava consigli, ti forniva vere e proprie _consulenze_ e, conoscendola, aveva persino richiesto una parcella a Viktor per tutto quel tempo speso appresso a lui. Georgij sperava che fosse un conto salatissimo, se lo meritava, lui e i suoi stupidi _scherzi pubblici_.

«Mila, non solo lo incoraggi ma trami alle mie spalle, sono offeso!» protestò Georgij, piegando la voce alla sua intonazione più drammatica, mentre riusciva appena a voltare il capo e fronteggiare il sorrisetto innocente che la sua migliore amica gli stava rivolgendo, la guancia posata contro la sua spalla e le braccia forti che gli cingevano la vita in un abbraccio che adesso era profondamente ironico.

«Certo, per lo meno adesso non finirai a fare lo spettatore dimenticato, eh, Viktor?».

La voce roca e pacata che si inserì nella loro conversazione ebbe il raro effetto di far saltare sul posto sia Georgij che Yuuri. Entrambi si voltarono in tempo per vedere Chris che prendeva posto di fianco a Viktor e gli rivolgeva un occhiolino complice, prima di posargli un gomito sulla spalla.

«Sono cattivi, Chris! Io gli regalo i giocattoli migliori e loro mi escludono!».

Yuuri sbuffò, stropicciandosi stancamente la faccia con una mano: ci erano entrambi abituati, lui e Georgij, al fatto che fra Viktor e Chris intercorresse un’amicizia a dir poco _pettegola_ a base di confessioni fin troppo intime sulle rispettive vite private. Il che significava ritrovarsi la propria vita sessuale commentata con molta nonchalance nei momenti e nelle situazioni più improbabili… ma Viktor non aveva avuto neanche la decenza di aspettare ventiquattro ore prima di spiattellare tutti i particolari della notte precedente, era inaudito.

«Quanta ingratitudine! Lo sai, Viktor, che se ti maltrattano puoi sempre venire a piangere sulla mia spalla» scherzò Chris e più che un tentativo di seduzione, quella frase suonò come l’appoggio totale e incondizionato di un compagno di sofferenze in un mondo che non capiva il loro spiccato senso dell’umorismo. A letto e fuori dal letto.

Georgij continuò a fissare la scena, ancora sulle spine. Non era tanto colpa degli atteggiamenti _espliciti_ dell’amico – Chris amava scherzare ma era altrettanto discreto da non oltrepassare mai i limiti, a meno che non gli fosse esplicitamente richiesto. Era anche stato il loro primo aggancio a Detroit – un amico di vecchia data di Viktor e un ex-ballerino che, nonostante avesse traslato le sue doti di danza nella carriera da pole dancer, aveva continuato a mantenere i contatti con lui per anni.

Il punto – assai imbarazzante – era un altro. Esattamente come Mila, Christophe Giacometti apparteneva alla sesta categoria della comunità I6: gli Indecisi, nome improprio per indicare come il tatuaggio che appariva sulla loro pelle avesse, a un certo punto, cambiato forma e finito per indicare una frase differente. Nel caso di Mila quel cambiamento era avvenuto una sola volta ed era stata Sara la fortunata destinataria di tutto il suo amore – il fatto che la sua ragazza non avesse alcun tatuaggio, dall’altro lato, non le aveva impedito di ricambiarla con altrettanto entusiasmo.

Nel caso di Christophe, invece, era cambiato ben quattro volte. In realtà nessuno dei due aveva colpa – nessuno di loro aveva nessuna colpa, lì. A voler essere pignoli, la magia del Dono finiva sempre per essere influenzata dal carattere del portatore del tatuaggio e che detto portatore crescesse e i suoi gusti mutassero con lui era quasi scontato.

Peccato che, al loro arrivo a Detroit un anno e mezzo prima, il tatuaggio di Chris avesse deciso di mutare e sulla coscia destra – nell’interno della coscia, per la precisione – fosse spuntata una frase di…

«Meno male che non sei un noioso bacchettone come questi due! Sono così pesanti, certe volte!» esclamò Viktor, quasi leggendogli nel pensiero, mentre stuzzicava oziosamente con la punta del dito il frustino che Yuuri reggeva stancamente in una mano con un’espressione di rassegnata sconfitta stampata in faccia.

Dire che a Georgij fosse venuto un crepacuore, all’epoca dei fatti, era poco. Lui e Viktor stavano assieme da abbastanza anni perché avesse ricominciato a temere che la tanto attesa anima gemella spuntasse dietro l’angolo da un istante all’altro – e un trasferimento improvviso in una nuova città con centinaia di migliaia di persone nuove non era certo il modo migliore per scongiurare quell’eventualità.

Che Chris avesse commentato con nonchalance “ _sembra proprio che il mio tatuaggio abbia deciso che tu sei la mia anima gemella, adesso_ ” aveva, se possibile, aumentato le sue angosce – appena mitigate dal fatto che la Frase di Viktor non apparteneva a Christophe e che, dunque, in teoria non c’era pericolo che lo abbandonasse.

Non ancora, per lo meno.

«Non mi metterei mai in mezzo a un litigio fra innamorati ma, ragazzi, dovreste coccolarvelo di più, Viktor, o finirete per farlo intristire!» li prese in giro Chris, mentre Viktor gli reggeva il gioco e la sua bocca a cuore si piegava in una smorfia di depresso disappunto, neanche fosse stato personalmente colpito al cuore dalle comprensibili proteste dei suoi due ragazzi – che non volevano tirarsi indietro su nulla ma preferivano non esporre certe cose sulla pubblica piazza.

“ _Non mi metterei mai in mezzo…_ ” era stata la medesima frase che Chris, in ogni caso, aveva pronunciato anche un anno e mezzo prima, mentre li aiutava a trovar casa a Detroit, li introduceva nelle riunioni della comunità I6 della città, dava supporto anche a Mila, che si sarebbe trasferita di lì a qualche mese. Era un buon amico, Chris, e a suo modo era anche molto onesto.

“ _… a meno che non stiamo parlando di posizioni a letto, naturalmente!_ ”.

Dannatamente onesto.

E, no, il fatto che lo avesse generosamente – o era piuttosto il suo lealissimo modo di competere con lui – incluso nella possibilità non tanto remota di _dividersi_ Viktor non era certo riuscito a calmarlo. Erano stati quattro mesi alquanto isterici, da che se li ricordava, pieni di novità (e non poteva essere altrimenti, dopo essersi trasferiti in un altro Stato in un altro continente dall’altra parte dell’oceano), di cambiamenti, di scoperte. Per quanto apprezzasse la nonchalance con cui Viktor si era lasciato scivolare le cose addosso, intrecciando la più normale delle amicizie con Christophe una volta che il suo tatuaggio era cambiato di nuovo, Georgij non era mai stato il tipo da affrontare con leggerezza _nulla_ , tantomeno le relazioni umane – di qualsiasi genere esse fossero.

«Io penso che…».

La voce di Yuuri si intromise in un borbottio basso, quasi inudibile a meno che non gli si prestasse molta attenzione – e Viktor aveva già lo sguardo azzurro puntato su di lui. Il ballerino giapponese strinse incertamente fra le dita il frustino e poi lo impugnò in un guizzo di inaspettata prepotenza, puntandolo dritto contro il naso della sua anima gemella.

«Io penso che se _Viktor_ non impara la discrezione, io e Zhora dovremmo punirlo. E non. In un modo. Che gli piacerà».

Shack!

Yuuri non si limitò a scandire quelle parole – e la sua voce si era fatta mano a mano più bassa e se possibile più decisa e chiara. Aveva fissato prima Georgij e poi Viktor e aveva abbassato il braccio in una mossa netta, sferzando l’aria in un suono secco di cuoio, che aveva tolto il fiato e la voglia di parlare a tutte le persone che lo stavano osservando in quell’istante.

Viktor…

Viktor pigolò, premendosi una mano contro la bocca, mentre i suoi occhi scintillavano letteralmente di gioia. Georgij, invece, si ripiegò su se stesso, con Mila addosso a lui che stava palesemente ridendo del rossore improvviso che gli aveva incendiato anche la punta delle orecchie. Yuuri doveva imparare a controllarsi, cazzo, non poteva avere di quelle uscite in pubblico, erano gesti capaci di mandargli il sangue in ebollizione, soprattutto se nemmeno avvisava prima di mettersi a fare il dominatore.

«Oh, Yuuri, hai ragione, come potevo dubitare di te, sei sempre una garanzia!».

Chris fu il primo a riprendersi e plaudire all’iniziativa di Yuuri, che ancora stava fissando Viktor come se avesse avuto davvero tutta l’intenzione di sferrargli una frustata punitiva, lì di fronte a tutti. La voce roca dell’amico, tuttavia, sembrò riscuoterlo e ridargli abbastanza lucidità da «Ma… che vergogna, ma cosa mi fai dire!» mugolare, lasciando cadere il frustino come se scottasse e sbattendosi entrambe le mani contro il viso in un gesto di imbarazzata stizza.

«Yuuri, cosa sono questi rimorsi? Dovresti mantenere un contegno, ma non ti ho insegnato niente?» protestò Mila, parlando contro l’orecchio di Georgij, che la fulminò con uno sguardo di traverso ancora carico di imbarazzo e della sottile tensione che quella scena gli aveva lasciato addosso.

«Non prendertela! Non sono tutti dei professionisti seri come te, _sfogliatella mia_ ».

Questa volta Georgij fu costretto a piegarsi in avanti – e puntellare i palmi sul pavimento per non finire faccia a terra – perché un altro _gentil peso_ si era aggiunto a quello di Mila, il proprietario di una voce calda e maliziosamente divertita che aveva appena pronunciato quel vezzeggiativo in lingua italiana all’indirizzo della sua ragazza.

«… siete comode o volete che mi stendo?».

«Ma no, Georgij, resta pure così, io e Mila siamo comodissime!» chiocciò Sara in una risata argentina che fece ridere anche Mila e si riversò in una cascata di tremori e singhiozzi divertiti contro la schiena larga di Georgij. Il ragazzo sospirò, rassegnato, mentre Chris pensava bene di immortalare la scena in una foto che Phichit si sarebbe sicuramente pentito di non aver postato lui per primo.

«Dai, ragazze, lasciatelo in pace» protestò Yuuri, che stava provando a lasciarsi alle spalle la scena di cui era stato protagonista pochi istanti prima – non poteva diventare di nuovo un meme a distanza di appena dieci mesi, che diamine! Georgij gli rivolse una smorfia che assomigliava a un sorriso grato e molto drammatico per essere stato compreso da almeno una persona lì dentro.

Viktor, al suo fianco, stava ancora sorridendo malizioso, mentre si rigirava fra le dita il frustino tanto ignominiosamente dimenticato a terra.

«Sì, ragazze! Non me lo sfiancate» esordì, facendo il verso a Yuuri con un tono di voce decisamente lezioso, e prese ad accarezzare con la frusta una guancia di Georgij in modo lento e cadenzato, un tocco abbastanza leggero da farlo rabbrividire e non solo per il solletico.

«Poi dopo non ha la forza di giocare e usa male i nostri giocattoli!» concluse, mentre la punta del frustino delineava piano prima la mascella e poi il mento del regista russo, fino a risalire lungo le sue labbra schiuse e posarsi sulla punta del suo naso. Lo sguardo azzurro che Viktor gli stava rivolgendo era sfrontatamente arrendevole, come se lo stesse letteralmente sfidando a reagire in modo violento, e tanto bastava a far salire la tensione nell’aria al punto che Georgij non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo di sotto in su, senza perdersi neanche un battito delle sue ciglia.

«Li faccio sparire, questi giocattoli!» sbottò alla fine, senza riuscire a trattenersi oltre, e allungò la mano, strappando il frustino dalle dita di Viktor in un gesto esasperato, che contribuì solo ad allargare ancora di più il sorriso rosa e osceno che sollevava gli angoli della sua bocca a cuore. Quella mossa improvvisa fece sobbalzare sia Mila che Sara, che si staccarono dalla sua schiena solo per prodursi in un applauso a metà fra l’incoraggiante e il canzonatorio.

«Gli do una mano» intervenne Yuuri, cambiandosi di posto e sedendoglisi di fianco. Poi, con un’espressione tanto solenne da strappare una risata intenerita a Chris, Sara e Mila, afferrò le manette che giacevano fra le gambe di Georgij e la busta che aveva contenuto il suo regalo, infilandocele dentro. Fu quando rivolse il palmo vuoto al regista russo e quello, ben lieto e sollevato, gli affidò il frustino che «Siete due mostri!» prese a protestare Viktor, piegando la voce in un lamento acuto.

Il vero mostro, a sentire Yuuri e Georgij, era Viktor e la sua assoluta mancanza di pudore ma forse non aveva avuto poi una così cattiva idea nel regalargli quegli strani “giocattoli”. Lo avrebbero fatto penare un po’, tuttavia, prima di convincersi entrambi a dargli soddisfazione.

Lo conoscevano abbastanza da sapere che persino quell’agonizzante attesa gli sarebbe piaciuta.


	7. #7 - What's the meaning of love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole: 4849**  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #51. A si ubriaca e diventa particolarmente invadente, smaliziato/a e loquace. B gli regge la testa quando vomita
> 
> Giuro che ero partita con tutte le buone intenzioni di questo mondo: questo capitolo doveva essere abbastanza comico - nonostante, vabbè, il poveraccio A che stava male - almeno nella sua formulazione iniziale. Questa AU tutta intera doveva essere DECISAMENTE PIÙ ALLEGRA ma maneggiare Gosha non mi fa bene. Ma proprio per niente. Fatto sta che l'angst è arrivato sulla scena prima ancora che dicessi "qui forse ci vuole un momento rifles--- WAET".  
> E comunque scrivere di gente che sbocca è il mio più grande trigger, sul serio, è la cosa che mi fa più schifo al mondo ma per YOI e per la soulmate!AU QUESTO E ALTRO (solo che, niente, ho cercato di glissare sopra i particolari il più possibile perché non ce la fo, ok? *piange*)
> 
> E comunque la mitica civil war fra Michele "Terùn" Crispino e Andrea "Il Giangi" Brambilla (il fidanzato innominato di Chris) la dedico a [@schneegurochka](https://twitter.com/schneegurochka) e [@Namidery](https://twitter.com/Namidery). Twitter è un posto migliore quando si sclera su YOI con loro. ♥
> 
> Per il resto delle note - che sono spoiler - vi aspetto giù!

_From the notes that I've made so far_  
_Love seems something like wanting a scar_  
_Well I could be wrong_  
_I'm just not sure you see_  
_I've never been in love before_  
_**(Depeche Mode | The meaning of love)**_

«Pastiera!».

«Panettone!».

«Uff, che stanchezza!».

Katsuki Yuuri si lasciò andare sul divano in uno sbuffo stanco, appoggiando il capo contro il braccio che Georgij teneva sullo schienale, e il suo sguardo si fissò brevemente sull’alto soffitto bianco del salone, prima che socchiudesse gli occhi e provasse ad abbandonarsi al torpore in cui stava galleggiando già da una buona mezz’ora.

«Ho detto che è la pastiera!»

«E io ripeto che è il panettone!».

Yuuri spalancò gli occhi, infastidito dalle due voci che, non troppo lontane da lui, continuavano a discutere in una lingua semi-sconosciuta e con un tono abbastanza concitato, neanche si trattasse di una questione di Stato. Lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi a Georgij e lo trovò profondamente concentrato, una mano sotto il mento e gli occhi blu fissi davanti a lui su chissà quale spettacolo imperdibile.

«… ma che stai guardando…?» borbottò curioso, appoggiando una guancia contro la sua spalla, e seguì il verso con cui il regista russo accennò col mento precisamente davanti a sé, oltre la loro improvvisata pista da ballo.

«Ma sono… Michele e Andrea…?».

Yuuri si accigliò, provando a mettere a fuoco le due familiari figure che stavano litigando animatamente, sbattendo i piedi sul pavimento e le mani sul tavolo ormai devastato del buffet. Michele era rimasto in maglietta e jeans e si era persino rimboccato le maniche, mentre Andrea aveva la camicia mezza aperta e stava impugnando la sua cravatta come fosse stata la frusta di Indiana Jones.

Neanche a dirlo, erano ubriachi come due alpini.

«Stanno apparentemente… vivendo uno scontro di civiltà… a proposito di quale sia il dolce natalizio italiano per eccellenza…» spiegò Georgij, biascicando lentamente quelle parole, mentre si appellava a quel discreto bagaglio di vocabolario italiano che aveva imparato da quando frequentava assiduamente Michele. Appoggiò stancamente una guancia contro i capelli morbidi – tutto era splendidamente tenero di lui – e scompigliati di Yuuri e lo sentì accoccolarsi ancora di più al suo fianco, stringendogli la vita come se stesse valutando l’idea di usarlo a mo’ di cuscino.

« _Maronn’ ro’ carmene! I canditi fanno schifo, hasta la pastiera siempre!_ » sbottò Michele, arrampicandosi in uno scatto poco felino su per il tavolo e tenendosi precariamente in piedi mentre calpestava la tovaglia di carta, sottolineando con i gesti la bontà della sua tesi.

«Ma Emil non lo va a fermare?».

«Emil ha detto che dopo mezzanotte per lui è l’ora della nanna. Sta lì» lo informò Georgij, sollevando il braccio libero e puntandolo imprecisamente in direzione dei divanetti d’angolo – quelli attorno al famigerato palo fatto installare da Viktor. Yuuri si sporse appena oltre il suo petto, gli occhiali che si spostavano imprecisamente sulla radice del suo naso, e adocchiò a fatica un corpo rannicchiato su un fianco nella penombra di quell’angolo del salone, che aveva persino una giacca buttata sulla testa a mo’ di improvvisato telo nero per dormire.

«Beh, è stato più saggio di… ommioddio ma JJ e Isabella stanno incitando Michele e Andrea… in francese…» sbottò Yuuri, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro di lui, mentre Andrea si aggrappava a una gamba di Michele, provando a tirarlo giù, incitato dai due canadesi. Il braccio di Georgij, che fino a quel momento era rimasto inerte sul divano, scivolò oltre la sua spalla e gli cinse la vita, tenendoselo stretto al fianco. In quel tepore tranquillo, a dirla tutta, il russo si sarebbe adagiato volentieri: erano quasi le due di notte e tutte le tre bottiglie di vodka che si era scolato cominciavano a sprofondarlo in quel torpore malinconico che solo un buon sonno poteva scacciare.

«Se la gente non sa reggere l’alcol, dovrebbe… evitare di berlo» sbuffò alla fine con fare altezzoso, accennando con la punta del piede all’inedito trio formato da Phichit, Guang-Hong e Minami che, tenendosi sotto braccio, stavano ballando un can-can assolutamente scoordinato.

« _I’m just a holy fool, oh, baby, it’s so cruel but I’m still in love with Judas, baby_ ».

«Ma perché mi devono martoriare la Gaga così…» sbuffò, stropicciandosi gli occhi con la mano libera, mentre Yuuri si lasciava andare contro la sua spalla a una risatina sottile, per il modo in cui la voce impastata del suo migliore amico rendeva quel verso assolutamente ridicolo.

«Ma ce la faranno a tornare a casa o dobbiamo aprirgli una delle stanze degli ospiti?» chiese Yuuri in un sospiro sommesso e questa volta l’indice di Georgij passò quasi davanti al suo naso, mentre gli indicava il povero Leo che fissava, con palese preoccupazione per il loro stato mentale, i suoi due partner, restandosene saggiamente accovacciato su un cuscino sotto il grande albero di Natale.

«C’è più di una saggia persona che, come te, ha deciso di tenersi lontano dal banco degli alcolici» lo prese stancamente in giro Georgij, mentre Yuuri gli replicava alquanto piccato un «Scusa ma io al palo della pole dance non ci ballo più!», provocando la sua risata bassa e sommessa.

Poi il russo spostò appena il capo, premendogli le labbra in un bacio asciutto contro la fronte, e sentì Yuuri reagire quietamente contro di lui, strusciare il viso contro la sua bocca e poi sollevando il capo, per andargli incontro. Nessuno badava a loro, nell’ebbrezza alcolica e assonnata delle due di notte del 26 dicembre, a nessuno importava del fatto che si stessero sciogliendo in un bacio languido e lungo, i ricordi della notte precedente che formicolavano sotto le punte delle dita e li spingevano tanto vicini da trovare fastidiosa a dir poco la presenza dei vestiti.

«Allora… è il caso di cominciare a scortare _gentilmente_ un po’ di persone alla porta e… indicare la camera a chi non ce la fa neanche a stare in piedi… che dici?» sussurrò Yuuri, staccandosi dalla sua bocca quasi senza fiato, ma prima che Georgij potesse annuire o allontanarsi per eseguire quel compito, agganciò l’indice e il medio allo scollo della sua camicia, tirandolo di nuovo verso il basso.

«Beh, sì… credo che raccatterò le bottiglie che trovo in giro… così intanto facciamo sparire una tentazione…» riuscì finalmente a esclamare Georgij, una parola smozzicata dopo l’altra, riemergendo da quel bacio che lo stava mettendo decisamente a dura prova, soprattutto se la bocca di Yuuri scivolava nell’incavo fra il suo collo e la sua clavicola. La sonnolenza rendeva Yuuri più disinibito di quanto non potesse fare l’alcool – in un modo pacato e sottile che ti si arrampicava addosso saltellando piano, come le zampette di un ragno – ma, dannazione, non poteva nemmeno stenderlo contro il divano, non mentre c’erano tutti quegli ospiti in giro e Viktor… ecco, dove diamine era finito Viktor?

«Bene, allora io… vado a staccare la musica e comincio a svegliare i begli addormentati…» gli concesse Yuuri, separandosi di malavoglia e cominciando a barcollare, intorpidito dal sonno e da quel bacio decisamente troppo intenso, verso Phichit, che già batteva le mani per cercare di coinvolgerlo in una sfrenata quadriglia sulle note di “Acida” dei Prozac+ – Michele doveva smetterla di passare musica a Georgij.

Georgij, dal canto suo, si sollevò con uno scatto quasi felino, saltellando rapidamente verso le due bottiglie di vodka e martini che giacevano mezze vuote sul tavolino da caffè. Nel percorso verso la cucina ne raccattò altre tre – Baileys, gin, whisky – e arrivò in cucina sorreggendole incertamente fra le braccia, prima di depositarle sull’isola di quarzo scuro. Nello spazio di altri tre viaggi, tutta la zona fra il salone, la sala da pranzo e l’ingresso era stata accuratamente bonificata – e questo aveva significato anche strappare qualche bottiglia ancora piena dalle dita rapaci di chi voleva “un ultimo goccetto prima di andare a dormire”.

Sospirò, depositando una bottiglia completamente vuota di vino nel contenitore per il vetro e si appoggiò al top della cucina, fissando il lavandino come se lo vedesse solo in quel momento. Non era il tipo da ubriacarsi facilmente – gli era praticamente impossibile a meno che non mischiasse il peggio del peggio – ma l’alcool aveva il pessimo effetto di renderlo anche più pessimista del solito e la stanchezza accumulata di una giornata che tardava a finire, dopo una nottata passata a dormire ben poco, non migliorava la situazione.

«Zhorochka~… cosa fai tutto appartato? Aspetti il tuo amante per un… segreto… rendez-vous… al chiaro di luna… o dovrei dire al chiaro dei faretti?».

La risata chioccia e umida che scoppiò come una bolla di sapone all’interno della cucina coprì il suo secondo sospiro e, nel tempo che Georgij ci metteva a voltarsi, Viktor aveva già fatto la sua comparsa, appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta con un braccio drammaticamente allungato verso l’alto e in una posa che faceva molto il verso a quelle che adorava assumere il suo ragazzo storico, quando ancora ballava.

«Che caldo che fa… e che peccato che siano finiti gli alcoli…. Li avevi nascosti qui, birichino!».

Viktor non gli diede neanche il tempo di rispondere ma entrò nella cucina a grandi e ondeggianti passi, barcollando prima verso l’isola ma fermandosi solo per il tempo di lanciare un’occhiata annoiata alle bottiglie disposte disordinatamente lì sopra. Fece per allungare le dita verso una bottiglia di vodka ancora mezza piena ma «Vitya, non ti sembra di aver bevuto abbastanza per stasera?» lo richiamò Georgij.

Se ne stava a braccia conserte, il sedere premuto contro l’angolo del top e lo sguardo blu che stancamente scivolava sul volto congestionato dall’alcool e fin troppo sorridente di Viktor. Conosceva bene a che estremi potesse arrivare il suo ragazzo quando era ubriaco, non erano stati assieme per dieci lunghi anni senza che imparasse un paio di regole a proposito di come trattarlo quando aveva alzato troppo il gomito.

«Solo una bottiglia di vodka, che vuoi che sarà~» singhiozzò lui, la voce calda e impastata che saliva e scendeva di un tono a ritmo con l’ondeggiare della sua testa, da un lato e dall’altro, mentre usava il palmo della mano per darsi una spinta contro l’angolo dell’isola e avanzare verso Georgij.

«E una bottiglia di prosecco, mezza bottiglia di martini, due bottiglie di birra… temo di essermi perso i cocktail» lo incalzò Georgij, elencando lentamente, con tono quasi divertito, quelle bevande sulle punte delle dita. La prima regola era fingere di assecondare Viktor, mentre lo inducevi a sua insaputa a moderare i toni e calmarsi. Ricorrere a un misto di richiami e battute era il modo migliore per fargli abbassare la guardia senza fargli capire che lo stavi assecondando bonariamente – o si sarebbe immediatamente arrabbiato, perché non voleva farsi trattare come un bambino.

«Sì, in effetti ti sei perso l’Angelo Azzurro, i due Mojito, i tre rum e pera…» ribatté Viktor, schiaffando entrambe le mani sul top, ai due lati dei suoi fianchi, e sporgendosi pericolosamente su di lui, in barba alle braccia incrociate che ancora lo separavano di pochi centimetri dal suo corpo.

«Cosa avevamo detto a proposito di mescolare i drink, Vitya… dopo se stai male sono fatti tuoi» borbottò Georgij, spingendosi quanto più poteva contro il top e socchiudendo gli occhi, perché la bocca di Viktor si faceva vicinissima alla sua e il ballerino prendeva a scimmiottare le sue parole. La seconda regola era non farsi trascinare mai da Viktor Nikiforov, mentre era ubriaco, o il rischio di commettere atti osceni in luogo pubblico si faceva altissimo.

Ma era difficile, fottutamente difficile non cedere quando le sue mani sottili si arrampicavano sui suoi fianchi e la sua rosea bocca a cuore danzava a pochi soffi dalla sua pelle altrettanto accaldata.

«Oh, andiamo, non essere scortese! E io che ero venuto qui per farti le coccole, brutto ingrato cattivone!» insistette Viktor e le sue dita si staccarono dal top, arrampicandosi sui suoi fianchi e lungo la sua schiena in una carezza a dir poco tentatrice – tentando i muscoli di sopra il tessuto spesso della camicia blu e costringendolo a contrarsi, mentre Georgij si decideva a sciogliersi dalla posa che aveva assunto e afferrargli entrambi i polsi.

«Vitya… se non la smetti di fare lo scemo… giuro che le uso davvero quelle manette».

La voce di Georgij salì di un tono, mentre riusciva finalmente a riunire entrambi i polsi di Viktor dietro la sua schiena – a costo però di ritrovarselo completamente spalmato addosso, che ridacchiava e si _strusciava, il maledetto bastardo_.

«Oh sì, prendile quelle manette, voglio vedere proprio come mi punisci. Mi incateni al frigorifero e mi fai morire, hmm? E poi ti fermi e mi lasci lì a _pregarti_ » insinuò Viktor, contorcendosi nella stretta ferrea delle sue mani, prima di affondare il viso contro il suo collo e cominciare a disseminargli la pelle di minuscoli baci, tracciando a fior di labbra la linea tesa dei suoi muscoli, fino a farlo sussultare sottilmente.

«Vitya… non è il caso… c’è ancora gente in giro… aspetta almeno che se ne siano andat…».

Georgij commise il grosso errore di voltare il capo e spalancare le labbra, per il tempo necessario a formulare quell’avvertimento, e la bocca di Viktor si posò sulla sua, leggera, umida e affamata, mordendogli via un bacio dopo l’altro quel po’ di lucidità che ancora gli restava in corpo. Georgij continuò a tenerlo stretto per i polsi, mentre si lasciava premere contro il top della cucina, le anche del ballerino contro le sue, la sua lingua che gli sfiorava il palato e lo costringeva a perdersi in un gemito basso. Fu in una mossa tremante che riuscì a intrappolare i polsi di Viktor in una mano sola e sollevare l’altra, per affondare cinque dita incerte nei corti capelli della sua nuca e _tirare_ , fino a sciogliere entrambi da quel bacio che stava diventando fin troppo profondo.

«E cosa te ne frega? Lascia che guardino! Magari entra proprio Yuuri e lo facciamo divertire con un bello spettacolino di qualità~» lo prese in giro Viktor, sollevandosi sulle punte per ricongiungersi alla sua bocca arrossata e ancora schiusa ma la presa di Georgij si fece più salda e le dita che gli trattenevano i corti capelli color ferro strinsero abbastanza da tenerlo immobile e farlo prorompere in un lamento entusiasta.

«Vitya… l’abbiamo già fatta questa…» provò a riprenderlo Georgij, osservando dall’alto in basso lo sguardo adorante che gli occhi azzurri di Viktor gli stavano rivolgendo, mentre lo teneva costretto con la testa all’indietro e l’adrenalina gli pompava il sangue nelle vene a un ritmo criminale, da minacciare di fargli collassare il cuore. Dominare Viktor fuori dal palco era l’unico spazio di rivalsa che la vita gli avesse mai offerto e sapere che potesse dipendere così tanto anche dal più piccolo dei suoi gesti, tanto da finire col fiato sospeso in attesa della prossima punizione, era un pensiero capace di ubriacarlo più di tutte le bottiglie di vodka che poteva ingurgitare in una sola serata.

«Oh, hai ragione… forse preferiresti scoparti Yuuri mentre sono io quello che guarda, uh? Come ieri notte… che cattivi… mi volete escludere…» pigolò Viktor, leccandosi le labbra col fare del gatto non ancora sazio e senza nessuna traccia di vera tristezza nella voce. Georgij lo strattonò di nuovo, le sue dita che affondavano con forza fra le ciocche sudate dei suoi capelli corti, e Viktor si strusciò con forza contro il suo inguine, lo sguardo azzurro che lo invitava a fare di peggio, invece di fremere e trattenersi silenziosamente.

«A me sembra… che fossi stato tu a proporre la cosa… ieri notte… quindi non vedo di cosa ti lamenti…» obiettò Georgij, interrompendo quel contatto visivo deleterio per la salute mentale di entrambi soltanto per chinarsi sul suo collo e affondarci i canini dentro, con abbastanza forza da guadagnarsi un sibilatissimo «Sì» sospirato fra i denti da Viktor. Stava cedendo ai suoi giochetti ma gli riusciva impossibile resistere quando era tanto stanco, obnubilato dall’alcool ed eccitato dal corpo troppo caldo e malleabile del ballerino russo che si premeva contro il suo.

«È bello Yuuri, sì?» lo interruppe Viktor, incastrandosi fra le sue gambe mentre le mani di Georgij lo liberavano, solo per infilarsi sotto la sua maglietta rosa e inerpicarsi lungo le sue costole e le sue scapole, la bocca arrossata che si posava in un bacio quasi rispettoso sul punto scoperto della sua clavicola su cui balenava il riflesso argentato del suo tatuaggio.

«È così bello che potresti prenderci gusto e… lasciarmi perdere… e… sì, potreste scaricarmi tutti e due, visto come vi ho stravolto la vita… forse me lo meriterei persino…».

Le mani di Viktor si erano aggrappate ai suoi fianchi e già minacciavano di andare a manomettere la fibbia della sua cintura, quando dieci unghie corte e ben limate affondarono nella sua schiena, lasciandosi dietro altrettante strie sottili e rossastre e «Perché devi dire tutte queste stronzate, quando sai che non è vero?» sospirava Georgij, staccandosi dal suo collo e premendo la fronte contro la sua.

Viktor si produsse in un sorriso, che voleva essere allegro ma finì per diventare solo in una smorfia accartocciata dalla malinconia, e a quel punto i palmi delle mani di Georgij, troppo caldi, troppo sicuri, erano già sulle sue guance, la sua bocca era sulla sua e lo stava baciando quasi con disperazione nel tentativo di zittirlo, di dimostrargli con i gesti che tutto quello di cui andava cianciando erano solo bugie distorte dall’alcool, che ben poco c’entravano con la realtà.

«Oh, Zhorochka…. Ma non eri tu che ti preoccupavi degli ospiti? Se continui così… faremo un sacco di casino…» ridacchiò Viktor contro la sua bocca, mentre Georgij si buttava bellamente alle spalle ogni regola di comportamento “in caso di Viktor ubriaco” e le sue mani si infilavano nelle tasche posteriori dei suoi pantaloni, stringendoselo contro abbastanza perché avvertissero entrambi quanto quelle manovre lo stavano rendendo a dir poco impaziente.

Fu la volta di Georgij di rivolgergli uno sguardo adorante, mentre la sua mente calcolava quanto ci sarebbe voluto in minuti e secondi precisi per far sparire tutta quella gente da casa loro, recuperare Yuuri e raggiungere la prima superficie piana disponibile – fosse stato pure il pavimento del soggiorno.

Fu a quel punto, però, che Viktor sbiancò come un cencio e sgranò gli occhi, mentre si portava una mano alla bocca e «Sai… non… non penso di sentirmi molto bene…» mugugnava contro il palmo.

Georgij fu lestissimo a liberarlo dalla sua presa, ben sapendo cosa significavano quelle parole, e in un battito di ciglia Viktor si era già chinato sul lavandino al suo fianco, per…

«Ah… io te l’avevo detto di non mescolare tutta quella roba…» sospirò Georgij, la sua voce fonda che veniva coperta dal rumore dei conati di vomito che stavano scuotendo il corpo di Viktor. Le sue mani andarono in automatico ad aprire il rubinetto e poi si posarono contro la schiena e la fronte del ballerino, reggendogli la testa per impedirgli di sbatterla contro il bordo.

Dieci anni di relazione con Viktor non erano passati invano, in fondo, e le due regole di cui prima si riassumevano tutte nell’unico monito: non farti trascinare dalle intemperanze sessuali di Viktor Nikiforov mentre è ubriaco o finirai a bocca asciutta e con i pantaloni fin troppo stretti.

«Su… butta tutto fuori…» lo incoraggiò in un sospiro stanco e preoccupato assieme, una mano che continuava a massaggiargli piano le vertebre mentre Viktor, sotto i suoi palmi, sembrava impegnato a buttare anche l’anima e il cenone di Natale dell’anno scorso, a quanto pareva. Erano mesi che il ballerino russo non si faceva volutamente del male con festini alcolici fuori misura e i segnali che aveva lanciato quella sera erano tutti sufficienti, perché Georgij unisse i puntini da solo e tirasse le sue conclusioni.

«Non hai più l’età per queste cose, Vitya…» esclamò, decidendo di prendere il discorso alla larga. Il silenzio che calò su di loro, interrotto soltanto dallo scorrere dell’acqua, fu solo un intermezzo brevissimo, prima che il corpo di Viktor fosse, di nuovo, scosso da una serie di conati meno forti di quelli precedenti.

«Di fare… cosa… mischiare alcolici?» riuscì finalmente a sussurrare Viktor, la voce arrochita dallo sforzo e dagli acidi, mentre gonfiava il petto alla ricerca di aria e di sollievo per i muscoli indolenziti del suo addome. Georgij non rispose subito, continuando a muovere in una carezza preoccupata il palmo della mano in su e in giù, finché non fu più sicuro che il ballerino russo si fosse placato e che il peggio, almeno per quel momento, fosse passato.

«Anche, ma io alludevo… a tutto quello che hai fatto stasera».

C’era qualcosa di insopportabile per entrambi nella suspense che il regista russo aveva lasciato calare sulle loro teste, mentre i suoi occhi blu si fissavano su quelli decisamente più chiari e stravolti del suo ragazzo, che lo osservava ancora chinato sopra il lavandino. Tutti e due avevano modi decisamente drammatici di reagire ai loro disagi interiori ma se Georgij si limitava ai pianti disperati e alle uscite di stanza sbattendo la porta, Viktor metteva in campo strategie decisamente più sottili e complicate – almeno per chi non conosceva il suo modus operandi.

«Il vischio sopra la porta… il modo in cui mi hai mandato in cucina e sei sparito… come hai lasciato Yuuri da solo proprio quando cominciavano le sue canzoni preferite per farlo ballare con me… come hai trovato ogni scusa possibile per alludere a quello che è successo stanotte… e la sbronza… non era necessario che finissi a vomitare la cena nel lavandino per farmi capire che eri preoccupato».

Viktor si stava sciacquando la bocca sotto la fontana e a quelle parole sputò fuori un grumo d’acqua e dinieghi smozzicati, prima di issarsi con fare malfermo sui palmi e fissarlo di sbieco: «Zhora, ma che stai dicendo? Io non sono preoccupato, va tutto benissimo…».

«Vitya… ti prego… vorrei evitare di ritrovarti esanime sul divano sprofondato in un coma etilico» lo interruppe Georgij, premendosi la mano contro la fronte e socchiudendo gli occhi con fare persino più drammatico del tono con cui l’aveva richiamato.

Viktor lo fissò per qualche istante, interdetto, e poi aggrottò le sopracciglia in una smorfia scocciata, mentre finalmente prorompeva in un irritato: «Vi siete fatti la guerra per mesi… dovresti capirmi se voglio solo essere sicuro che voi due continuiate ad andare così d’accordo».

«Se finisci in fin di vita in un letto d’ospedale potremmo pure stringerci al tuo capezzale ma solitamente queste cose funzionano più nei telefilm che nel mondo reale» lo incalzò Georgij, sfiorandogli una mano e trovandolo freddo e tremante. Viktor non si sottrasse al suo tocco, tuttavia, e lui prese ad accarezzargli piano il dorso della mano e il polso, mentre insisteva con tono indulgente: «E poi non ero io quello che si preoccupava sempre di pensare agli scenari più drammatici, uh? Mi vuoi scrivere tu la sceneggiatura del prossimo film?».

Viktor gli stava ancora rivolgendo un’espressione stralunata – sottilmente irritato dall’essere stato colto sul fatto tanto platealmente, lui che si vantava di avere sempre ogni cosa sotto controllo – quando «E poi dovresti avere più fiducia in noi, Vitya… sappiamo cavarcela da soli» si intromise una terza voce a loro ben familiare, pronunciando quelle parole in un russo incerto ma tutto sommato chiaro.

Georgij e Viktor si voltarono entrambi, in tempo per vedere Yuuri varcare la soglia della cucina e sfiorare distrattamente la porta liscia e bombata di metallo lucido del frigorifero, prima di ricambiare lo sguardo blu e grato di Georgij e poi quello azzurro e sorpreso di Viktor.

«Lo vedo… vi state letteralmente coalizzando contro di me, ormai!» provò a prenderlo in giro il ballerino russo, riprendendo a parlare in inglese, mentre «Mi passi il bollitore piccolo?» insisteva Yuuri in russo, fingendo di ignorarlo e rivolgendosi chiaramente al regista, che annuì e raggiunse uno dei cassetti incassati nell’isola centrale della cucina.

«Oh, Vitya… noi non ci coalizziamo contro di te… è più esatto dire che abbiamo imparato ad andare d’accordo per riuscire a sopportarti! … e per imparare ad aiutarti…».

Quelle ultime parole non uscirono incertamente fuori dalla bocca di Yuuri per colpa della sua relativa inesperienza nel russo ma addolcite dallo stesso sentimento che gli aveva piegato le labbra in un sorriso piccolo e gentile, mentre ficcava il bollitore sotto il getto d’acqua fredda e aspettava che fosse quasi pieno, prima di spostarlo sul fornello.

«Sempre se tu collabori e cominci a farti aiutare» concluse Georgij, la voce fonda che assomigliava al brontolio sommesso del vento che gonfiava le onde del mare in una notte serena, e accese il fornello in un click familiare che precedeva la fiammata.

Viktor «È per questo che mi state… preparando un tè caldo? Lo sapete che non basta _così poco_ per buttarmi giù» provò a replicare ma i suoi tentativi di resistenza eroica franarono, quando un braccio di Yuuri arrivò a sorreggerlo – nell’istante esatto in cui il suo corpo più aveva bisogno di un appoggio, per quell’empatia involontaria e magicamente causata che permetteva a ogni gesto del ballerino giapponese di incastrarsi perfettamente con le sue necessità – e subito dopo arrivava la sedia, che Georgij allontanava dall’isola e gli piazzava davanti – nella consapevolezza di chi le sue necessità aveva imparato a calcolarle attentamente in anni e anni di paziente tolleranza delle sue più masochistiche reazioni.

«Sarà ma intanto ti siedi, perché a terra ancora non vogliamo prenderti» lo rimbeccò Yuuri, mentre Georgij si allungava verso la credenza alla ricerca dello scatolino di latta che conteneva la sua qualità di tè preferita.

«Oh, ma lo so che preferite prendermi su superfici più morbide».

Viktor ripartì alla carica, appoggiandosi per i gomiti allo schienale della sedia e sollevando la gamba destra in una linea perfetta, fino a sfiorare il mento della sua anima gemella con la punta del piede nudo – la scarpa provvidamente abbandonata sul pavimento.

«Tu sulle superfici morbide stanotte ci dormirai e basta, Principessa sulla Bottiglia di Vodka».

Le mani grandi di Georgij arrivarono qualche momento dopo, mentre Viktor ancora stava fissando il volto corrucciato e rassegnato di Yuuri di fronte a quell’irriducibile tentativo di avance, così come la sua voce piegata in un tono particolarmente sadico che gli scivolava tutta contro l’orecchio.

«Siete due stronzetti bacchettoni!» protestò Viktor, rimettendo giù il piede, mentre i suoi due ragazzi si scambiavano un sorrisetto soddisfatto davanti ai suoi occhi, senza avere nemmeno la buona creanza di fingere di essere tristi per quell’occasione di divertimento mancata.

«Uh… non so assolutamente cosa stiate dicendo, ma vi devo avvertire che vi state perdendo uno _spettacolo grandioso_ ».

La lingua inglese irruppe nella stanza insieme alla testa scura di Phichit, che restò sulla soglia a sventolare il suo cellulare con una fretta addirittura inquietante a brillargli nei grandi occhi scuri.

«Cosa… stanno combinando…» borbottò Yuuri, cogliendo solo in quel momento gli schiamazzi che provenivano dal fondo del salone, mischiati alla musica che era stata – di nuovo – sparata al massimo fuori dalle casse.

«Mila ha appena sfidato Chris al palo della pole dance. Sono tutti e due abbastanza ubriachi per andare fino in fondo ma non così tanto da cadere col culo per terra…» replicò prontamente Phichit, provocando in Yuuri un moto di profondo sconforto al solo ricordo associato a quelle parole, mentre Georgij si schiaffava più discretamente una mano contro la guancia al pensiero che quella festa era ben lontana dal finire tanto presto.

«Pensavo vi interessasse sapere che tutto ciò sarà comunque _ampiamente documentato_! E ora, scusatemi, ma devo andare o mi perdo l’inizio della sfida!».

Phichit Chulanont sparì, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e li lasciò tutti e tre a sbattere le palpebre alquanto sconcertati.

«Chris è un esperto in questo campo, non bisogna ignorarlo… ma Mila ha sempre avuto doti eccezionali di ballerina e un ottimo equilibrio, potrebbe essere una lotta meno impari di quello che sembra, soprattutto se Chris la sottovaluta!».

Viktor fu il primo di loro a riprendersi e assunse una posa rilassata, accavallando le gambe e facendo i suoi calcoli col fare dell’allibratore esperto.

«Ti prego, Vitya… niente giro di scommesse clandestine come l’alt… ed eccolo che parte…» sospirò rassegnato Georgij, mentre il ballerino russo provava a sollevarsi in piedi e la mano di Yuuri arrivava a sorreggerlo per un gomito.

«Scommesse clandestine…? Di che state parlando?» si intromise quest’ultimo, mentre Georgij spegneva il fornello e li raggiungeva, aiutandolo a scortare un ancora malfermo ma già vispo Viktor fuori dalla porta della cucina.

«Vitya non te l’ha mai raccontata? È successo parecchio tempo fa… eravamo all’ultimo anno delle superiori…» esordì Georgij, affacciandosi oltre il petto del suo ragazzo, per incrociare lo sguardo castano e curioso di Yuuri, mentre «Penultimo» lo correggeva Viktor. Georgij annuì e cominciò a raccontare – come raccontava sempre lui, il ritmo lento che creava suspense a prescindere, persino se stava semplicemente elencando la lista della spesa, la scelta troppo dotta dei termini e _le vocine_ , quando interpretava nuove persone arrivate sulla scena.

Era stanco – la vodka e l’orario non lo rendevano particolarmente vispo – e l’umidità non faceva granché bene alle sue ginocchia ma Yuuri continuava a seguire il suo racconto e Viktor interveniva di tanto in tanto, tutti e tre quasi dimentichi del caos creativo che si stava scatenando attorno al palo della pole dance di casa loro. Andava bene così, checché ne pensasse Viktor, poteva smettere di preoccuparsi: erano tutti e tre assieme sotto lo stesso tetto e stavano ridendo senza avere un solo pensiero al mondo.

Georgij non poteva sperare in un regalo di compleanno migliore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sceme, in realtà:  
> \- Yuuri e Gosha manco si dovevano baciare a inizio capitolo, doveva già partire tutto dalla scena della cucina ma questa è una fanfic quindi ci metto dentro tutto il fanservice gratuito sulle mie sideship preferite (tanto me le cago solo io, più che fanservice è Raxiservice o non so come definirlo, ok, basta);  
> \- A me spiace, sul serio, la cosa del tirare i capelli e lanciarsi in situazioni dom/sub mi stava prendendo bene, prometto che Gosha riuscirà ad andare fino in fondo prima della fine del p0rnfest. Che non c'azzecca con l'iniziativa a cui partecipa sta AU ma tanto so che tutti (NO) volete sapere cosa hanno combinato sti tre "ieri notte". Per lo meno io lo voglio sapere. *za zan*  
> \- Viktor ha i suoi buoni motivi per essere preoccupato al proposito di Gosha e Yuuri. No, non muore nessuno ma. MA!!! Lo scoprirete nel prossimo capitolo e mi fermo qui o mi faccio spoiler da sola. Again.


	8. #8 - A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 7808  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #60. A e B sono reincarnazioni… ma solo uno dei due se ne ricorda
> 
> Era dall'inizio di questa raccolta che non vedevo l'ora di arrivare a questo capitolo.  
> È pesantemente Viktor!POV (quanto il capitolo quattro era Yuuri!POV) e, come avevo promesso, ci sono dentro parecchie spiegazioni al suo comportamento, all'ubriachezza molesta del capitolo precedente e anche spiegazioni al comportamento sospetto di _un altro pg_.
> 
> Non mi aspettavo che questo capitolo sarebbe stato così tanto angst. E così pieno di infodump, vbb, perdonateme por mi vida loca. Ci ho messo un po' ad arrivare al cuore del prompt *indica* ma era tutto propedeutico a quel momento. Also, mi è stato detto che i flashback vi sono piaciuti, ebbene, QUI CE NE SONO A MANETTA. A giù per gli altri commenti o SPOILERO A MANETTA.

_I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times_  
_An endless turning stairway climbs_  
_To a tower of souls_  
_If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,_  
_The towers rise to numberless floors in space_  
_I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,_  
_A million names but only one truth to face_  
_**(Sting | A Thousand Years)**_

Gli esseri umani erano sciocchi. Era per questo che combinavano casini con la magia.

« _Neanche tu ti trovi tanto bene in questo casino, eh?_ ».

La voce di Michele lo raggiunse da un posto lontano ma non abbastanza vago della sua memoria, facendolo sobbalzare violentemente, e quando socchiuse gli occhi si accorse di non essere dove si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi. Viktor sbatté le palpebre più volte, nella semi-oscurità soffusa che lo circondava, prima di – l’alone azzurrino che gli sfiorava i piedi e il volto in un alone fastidioso – accorgersi di essere – la coperta rimboccata fin sotto il suo mento – stato accuratamente trasportato fuori dal soggiorno e – le luci spente e un rumore smorzato di voci che veniva fuori dalla porta socchiusa – di trovarsi sul lettone a tre piazze della sua stanza da letto.

La _loro_ stanza da letto.

Stavano trasmettendo le repliche del Grinch in tv, riconobbe di sfuggita la sagoma verdastra dal sorriso maligno che lo occhieggiava dalla tv al plasma, e poi la porta cigolò e si aprì appena, mentre due persone rientravano col passo felpato di chi indossava le babbucce a forma di lucertola e porcellino che due manine provvide avevano fatto trovare loro sotto l’albero insieme a regali ben più imbarazzanti.

Viktor Nikiforov ci mise un lampo a serrare gli occhi e fingere di essere ancora addormentato in un sonno profondo e si accoccolò contro i cuscini troppo morbidi del letto, mentre due voci sussurravano a pochi passi da lui, senza neanche sospettare che stesse ascoltando.

«JJ e Isabella li ho messi nella stanza in fondo… Sara e Mila sono nella penultima sul lato sinistro e Emil e Michele in quella di fronte… Minami… si era pure offerto di riportarli a casa ma era persino più ubriaco di Michele, non si può…».

«Mai ai livelli di Chris… lui e Andrea occupano l’altra stanza, quella più vicina alle scale, di fronte ci sono Jurij e Otabek e nella stanza di fianco alla loro Phichit, Leo e Guang… senti ma non ci doveva essere abbastanza gente sobria perché se ne tornassero tutti a casa?!».

Viktor sorrise silenziosamente della stizza della sua anima gemella, a stento soffocata dal bisogno di mantenere la voce bassa, mentre con tono da casalinga altrettanto disperata, Georgij gli faceva notare che «Non lo so, persino Seung-Gil ha accettato di condividere la stanza con Minami, invece di tornarsene a casa sua!».

Il sospiro che condì quella considerazione finale sapeva di altezzoso rimprovero alla banda di debosciati che si ritrovavano per amici ma né Georgij né Yuuri si sarebbero mai sognati di cacciare fuori anche uno solo di quei più o meno rumorosi compagni d’avventura a pedate. Poi – cigolii e rumore di vestiti che strusciavano sul copriletto – montarono entrambi sul letto, sedendosi uno di fianco all’altro ai suoi piedi.

Viktor fu tentato di tirar loro un calcio e dirgli di spostarsi – ché non riusciva a vedere la tv se quelle due testacce dure si piazzavano bellamente davanti allo schermo – ma poi cominciarono i bisbigli, i sussurri, la voce fonda di Georgij che riferiva storie imbarazzanti sentite da terzi (che pettegolone!) e quella più pacata e chiara di Yuuri che faceva domande, battute inaspettatamente sarcastiche, neanche commentasse una partita di football dall’andamento disastroso.

Viktor stava quasi per scivolare nuovamente nel torpore piacevole di pochi minuti prima, cullato dal calore delle coperte, dalla luce soffusa del televisore e da quelle due voci basse quando «Yuuri… ti posso chiedere una cosa? Onestamente?» esordì Georgij, la voce improvvisamente arrochita, e a quel punto eccolo che tendeva l’orecchio, già temendo la domanda che il suo ragazzo storico stava per porre.

«Dimmi pure».

Yuuri si voltò a fissarlo, il suo profilo tondo e morbido illuminato dalla luce dello schermo, e Georgij ricambiò il suo sguardo, le sopracciglia corrucciate come faceva sempre quando stava per porre una domanda per lui imbarazzante – e Georgij aveva un concetto molto personale di cosa era imbarazzante e cosa no.

«… cosa hai provato quando hai incontrato Vitya? Voglio… voglio dire come funziona il Dono del Simposio? Cosa è successo, quando il tuo tatuaggio ha reagito alla sua… Prima Frase?».

Persino Viktor trattenne il fiato per non perdersi un solo sussurro, per quanto impercettibile e irrilevante, fosse arrivato in risposta. Yuuri abbassò il capo, esitando, e si massaggiò incertamente il mento e il collo, mentre i suoi grandi occhi castani vagavano nella penombra che ricopriva di una patina scura il copriletto giallo. Non lo vide – ma lo scorse, Viktor – il movimento con cui Georgij alzava la sua mano e, agghiacciato da quel silenzio prolungato, voleva fargli cenno di lasciar stare, che era tutto apposto, che non import…

«Confusione. Lo stomaco che mi schizzava in gola con tutto… con tutto il resto dietro… no, non è esatto, sto… sto elaborando. Non ho provato niente… perché… è difficile da spiegare ma ho provato così tante emozioni in una volta sola… sono stato assalito da così tanti pensieri… Viktor… quello che sapevo già di lui… quello che il Dono mi ha comunicato come… come in un flash abbagliante…».

Yuuri aveva preso a balbettare – come faceva sempre quando diventava troppo ansioso e un fiume di parole gli si bloccava alla sommità della gola, rifiutandosi di uscire in frasi coerenti e ordinate – e gesticolava nello spazio risicato d’aria che lo separava da Georgij. Per un istante Viktor fu tentato di balzare su e stringergli piano i polsi, calmarlo col solo contatto delle dita e dirgli che non aveva bisogno di sforzarsi, che lui _capiva_ quel concetto che stava provando a spiegare, perché lo aveva provato nello stesso, identico modo.

Ma Georgij no.

E capiva quanto fosse difficile spiegarlo a lui, frugare nella mente alla ricerca delle immagini, dei colori, degli odori persino che scatenavano quel fortissimo cortocircuito emozionale, quel «… niente, per un attimo ho sentito così tanto che è stato come diventare insensibile… è assurdo da dirsi ma… era la sensazione più simile alla felicità che avessi mai provato… ero… era tutto così completo… c’era solo Vitya davanti a me… era tutto quello che mi serviva per stare bene… era… mi sono sentito sicuro. Ho sentito che era stato… era assurdo, Viktor Nikiforov stava provando quelle stesse sensazioni _guardando me_. Ho… non mi ha neanche toccato eppure è stato l’abbraccio più rassicurante che mi abbia mai dato… è stato come sentirsi a casa, finalmente… come se tutti quei piccoli pezzi di me stesso che avevo lasciato sempre da parte… avessero trovato un modo di incastrarsi… come se avessi finalmente afferrato il verso giusto per farli combaciare tutti assieme».

Yuuri tacque per una manciata di secondi. Quel balbettio sconnesso si era trasformato in una marea di parole sobbalzanti, fatta di pause così impercettibili che il ballerino aveva praticamente dimenticato persino come si facesse a respirare e ora era lì, a riprendere fiato e lucidità. Persino attraverso le palpebre socchiuse Viktor poteva intravedere la sua espressione sconvolta e non riusciva a sentirsi offeso da quella reazione: il trauma, bellissimo e terrificante, era stato lo stesso anche per lui. Conosceva benissimo tutto quello che veniva subito dopo.

Anche Georgij fissava Yuuri a dir poco allibito: l’istinto di Viktor non era altrettanto infallibile tutte le volte anche con lui ma lo conosceva da anni, immaginava il suo sconvolgimento e, se non la delusione, di certo la confusione che stava aggrottando le sue sopracciglia sottili. Non era così che la raccontavano i telefilm, la pronuncia della Prima Frase: c’era la musica di sottofondo che cresceva, il mondo che si colorava di rosa, il senso di completezza che ti sfiorava gentilmente il centro del petto e ti riempiva di calore, lo stato di assoluta beatitudine che ti assaliva.

Non era così: il corpo umano era un tale coacervo di desideri oscuri e reazioni esasperate che quelle alterazioni chimiche, per quanto magiche, per quanto giuste, per quanto reciproche lasciavano sempre strascichi importanti. Ti sbattevano con i piedi per aria e la testa sul pavimento e quando, finalmente, riuscivi a rialzarti «Poi… Vitya è tornato a casa… mi ha salutato… e… la paura. Sì, è stato il primo sentimento che ho provato quando è scomparso dalla mia visuale. Ho avuto paura di tante cose: di perderlo, di non essere all’altezza, che il tatuaggio sarebbe sparito da un istante all’altro, di non… di non funzionare bene, perché il tatuaggio era arrivato tardi e non… non era tutto rose e fiori come lo raccontano. È stato… un momento complicato, sì…».

Silenzio – a parte la voce gracchiante del Grinch in onnipresente sottofondo – e lo sguardo blu di Georgij talmente sgranato da risaltare persino nella penombra insufficiente della stanza. Yuuri si torceva le mani in grembo, seduto con le gambe incrociate e ormai completamente voltato verso il regista, e teneva la testa bassa. C’era stanchezza nel suo sguardo adombrato e nelle spalle abbassate e Viktor era a un passo dallo scoprirsi e stringerlo in uno dei suoi abbracci a sorpresa, fargli sentire il suo calore e rassicurarlo che lui era lì e non lo avrebbe costretto a provare quella paura mai più.

Fu una mano di Georgij, invece, a poggiarsi sulla sua spalla in una carezza lenta. Anche se non lo avesse potuto vedere, Viktor non avrebbe fatto fatica a immaginarsi proprio quell’espressione stampata sulla faccia del regista: la curva spezzata delle labbra, lo sguardo che già scintillava di una lacrima, era tutto così drammatico che Georgij non poteva fare a meno di emozionarsi. Era esattamente il genere di situazioni che lo colpivano di più e di certo non si sarebbe aspettato di sentirsi dipingere il Dono del Simposio in toni tanto tragici.

Yuuri sollevò il capo, fissandolo senza spiccicar parola, e per un attimo Viktor credette persino che si sarebbero baciati. Invece le dita di Georgij risalirono la sua nuca e si infilarono fra le ciocche di capelli scuri e scompigliati, trasformando la sua carezzain un tentativo di ammansire quella stessa paura che si agitava anche nel suo petto. Sapere che neanche il Dono riusciva a rendere una persona sicura, che Yuuri temeva la perdita tanto quanto lui, glielo rendeva ancora più umano e più vicino di quanto non avrebbe mai creduto.

Yuuri accennò a un sorriso stanco, appoggiando la fronte contro il suo petto – anche Georgij si era voltato completamente verso di lui, una gamba ripiegata e l’altra che penzolava oltre il bordo del letto – e poi esclamò, senza neanche sollevare lo sguardo: «E tu? Tu e Vitya state assieme da dieci anni ma… come… come ti sei innamorato di lui?».

Ecco, ora Viktor voleva saperlo.

Non gliel’aveva mai chiesto, c’erano argomenti precisi che per anni avevano evitato di affrontare insieme – e tutto ciò che concerneva la natura dei loro sentimenti reciproci e i tatuaggi era diventato _off limit_ per un tacito patto – ma la curiosità era rimasta. Ricordava la sua tragica confessione e difficilmente si sarebbe scordato le sue lacrime finché campava ma quella curiosità era rimasta annidata nel suo cervello, come un tarlo dispettoso che ogni tanto si risvegliava e tornava a rodere.

Georgij teneva il mento posato sopra la testa di Yuuri e fissava il buio davanti a sé, mentre entrambe le sue mani avevano preso a percorrergli la schiena in carezze lente, che parevano seguire il verso dei suoi ricordi che tornavano su e rischiavano di sopraffarlo.

«Non c’è stato un momento preciso» fu la prima, lapidaria risposta che lasciò Yuuri immobile, in attesa di una risposta, e Viktor a corrucciare le sopracciglia, rischiando di farsi scoprire di nuovo.

«Non… la prima volta che ho incontrato Vitya è stato strano… era questa leggiadra fata dei boschi che ci graziava tutti con la sua presenza… mi faceva una rabbia… come si faceva a danzare persino camminando… c’era qualcosa di inumano che non potevo neanche imitare, nei suoi passi!».

Yuuri rise sommessamente di quelle parole, coprendo lo sbuffo sottile di Viktor: tipico di Georgij ricondurre tutto alla danza, alla sua ossessione per un primato che non aveva mai raggiunto, ma lui era sempre stato in vetta, in fondo. Poteva solo immaginare quanta frustrazione continuasse a covare da quando il suo sogno si era bruscamente interrotto.

«Per anni l’ho guardato come un rivale da battere e un… una specie di amico? C’era qualcosa che mi attirava moltissimo nel suo modo di danzare e… nel fatto che giù dal palco diventasse un completo cretino!».

“ _Ehi_ ”, avrebbe voluto dirgli Viktor, “ _Non sono qui a spiarvi fingendo di dormire per sorbirmi gli insulti!_ ”. Invece tacque, perché proprio in quell’istante le labbra di Georgij si piegarono in una smorfia triste e le sue mani si fermarono al centro della schiena di Yuuri.

«Non ti so dire il momento esatto in cui mi sono innamorato ma… ricordo bene il momento in cui l’ho capito… che il mio atteggiamento verso di lui era cambiato… che tutta quella rabbia e quell’ammirazione… che c’era altro sotto… e mi faceva male… guardare lui… le sue piroette, i suoi magnifici… splendidi capelli d’argento… il modo in cui ci fissava tutti dall’alto in basso come se venisse da un’altra dimensione… non riuscivo a stargli neanche vicino…».

Risatina spezzata, lacrime sull’orlo delle ciglia, le dita che affondavano nella maglietta di Yuuri contorcendosi come artigli: in tempi non sospetti Viktor e Yuuri lo avrebbero preso in giro per tutta quell’esasperata voglia di drammaticità ma, in quel caso, Georgij era più che giustificato.

«Volevo possederlo… volevo che fosse mio e soltanto mio… era… non penso che fosse un sentimento sano e non… non avevo neanche la certezza che mi avrebbe ricambiato. Lui… lui arrivava dopo una lunga… lunga serie di fallimenti… aveva il tatuaggio e sapevo… sapevo che quella Frase non era mia e non lo sarebbe mai stata… e io… avevo paura… ho avuto paura nell’istante preciso in cui ho capito che avevo perso la testa per lui… era imbarazzante… era il mio migliore amico… era…. Era il tipo che avrei voluto superare a tutti i costi e che era sempre tre passi avanti a me… e mi piaceva… avevo diciassette anni e tutto quello di cui ero sicuro è che non mi sarei mai innamorato di nessun altro in quel modo. Mai. Poteva rifiutarmi… poteva… avrebbe potuto stancarsi di me un giorno ma io sapevo che non mi sarei mai stancato di stargli vicino, in un modo o nell’altro e… avevo ragione».

Un sospiro lungo – teatrale, spezzato, un po’ roco – poi le braccia di Yuuri che si sollevavano e ricambiavano l’abbraccio di Georgij e infine il silenzio, perché non c’erano parole abbastanza efficaci per contrastare tutto quello, il nodo in gola, l’angoscia, dei ricordi che solo per una fortuna insperata non si erano tramutati in simulacri su cui piangere il funerale di un amore finito troppo presto.

Poi la chiosa, perché figurarsi se Georgij Popovič perdeva un’occasione del genere per essere drammaticamente poetico fino in fondo: «Era l’estate del 2005, era un pomeriggio molto caldo… ero appoggiato al corrimano della specchiera della nostra aula e c’eravamo solo io e Vitya ad allenarci… stava facendo una piroetta e si è voltato a guardarmi… non credo nemmeno che stesse guardando proprio me, con quegli occhi azzurri così lontani… mi sono sentito… _trapassato_ da quello sguardo… era così bello e perfetto e io mi sono sentito così scemo… così… mi piaceva da morire, è stato… sì, è stato come se mi sentissi morire per davvero… mi tremavano le gambe, mi sono dovuto sedere e ho… non sono riuscito più a guardarlo in faccia per il resto del pomeriggio… non sono più riuscito a parlargli e a toccarlo come se mi stesse indifferente… come se fosse un amico e basta».

Si era staccato da Yuuri, Georgij. Gli teneva le spalle e lo guardava e scorgeva in lui la stessa comprensione per quegli sguardi _strani_ che di tanto in tanto Viktor rivolgeva anche a lui, quelle stilettate di ghiaccio che li passavano da parte a parte e di cui si erano dati la spiegazione che fossero semplicemente un suo vezzo – perché Viktor non sembrava aver voglia di parlare di certe sue stranezze, non importava quanto insistessi ad aprirlo, era più chiuso di un’ostrica sigillata.

«Tutto è andato al suo posto, il fastidio che provavo ogni volta che mi toccava, l’odio con cui gli fissavo quel dannato tatuaggio, la gelosia… la gelosia che provavo ogni volta che qualcun altro gli parlava… la rabbia se smetteva di fissarmi quando toccava a me ballare… non è stata questione di un attimo, no. È stata… una lunga serie di attimi che si sono incastrati tutti assieme e dopo… dopo tutto è cambiato per me».

Georgij era uno sciocco.

Se solo fosse stato meno preso dai suoi drammi personali – pensò Viktor, frenando il riso isterico che gli solleticava la gola al solo ripensare alle sue parole – avrebbe capito che lui ci aveva messo ancora meno tempo a invaghirsi di lui. Precisamente due anni di meno, quindicenne e circondato di coetanei e non coetanei che non desideravano altro che la sua compagnia e l’invidiabile status di sua anima gemella per quello che avrebbe comportato a livello sociale e perché, sì, lui era molto bello e molto desiderabile. Georgij con quei suoi irritanti atteggiamenti da cavalier servente, che facevano ridere gli adulti, non capiva che un adolescente ci poteva cascare con tutti i piedi, in certi sentimenti traditori, se si metteva a giocare la parte del difensore della sua integrità di fronte a un “mondo di approfittatori”.

Lo aveva desiderato perché era stupidamente puro e bellissimo a modo suo; perché era il meglio che il mondo gli stesse offrendo e lui, sì, era presuntuoso e non si sarebbe accontentato di un amante di comodo, di qualcuno che semplicemente strisciava di fronte ai suoi piedi pretendendo la sua attenzione e il suo affetto. E poi Georgij lo aveva detestato e gli aveva voluto bene senza pretendere in cambio null’altro che la vaga illusione di poterlo superare: era stata l’ombra che Viktor sapeva non avrebbe mai potuto superarlo e che pure l’aveva spinto a continuare a inseguire la perfezione… anche solo per restargli davanti e farsi guardare da lui.

Era stato il tatuaggio a frenarlo – la speranza stupida che sarebbe comparso prima o poi anche sulla pelle di Georgij – ma poi davanti alle sue lacrime e la sua disperata richiesta d’affetto – lo stesso desiderio che provava lui! – non c’era stato molto altro da fare che fregarsene e capitolare, nonostante tutto quello che sapeva.

Perché gli esseri umani erano sciocchi. Era per questo che combinavano casini con la magia.

« _Neanche tu ti trovi tanto bene in questo casino, eh?_ ».

Come con Michele.

Erano tutti convinti, persino nella comunità I6, che in fondo i tatuaggi fossero una magia un po’ difettosa, perché dipendevano dai desideri delle persone molto più di quanto l’ufficialità delle istituzioni non fosse disposta ad ammettere. Si erano scordati di un altro problema fondamentale: quella magia interagiva _fra_ le persone e se già un cervello umano era complicato, appena lo mettevi in connessione con tutti gli altri miliardi che brulicavano sulla superficie del pianeta, beh, la situazione si faceva esponenzialmente più complessa.

« _No, veramente sono solo un po’ brill…_ ».

« _Non parlavo con te_ ».

Michele lo aveva sorpreso. Era la fine di ottobre di quello stesso anno ed erano lì, entrambi buttati su un divanetto a una delle tante feste spettacolarmente lunghe organizzate dalla comunità I6 di Detroit. Non si erano mai davvero parlati: non ce n’era stata occasione e, soprattutto, Michele Crispino sembrava avercela con lui ma Viktor non ne aveva mai capito il motivo né si era dato mai pena di cercarlo.

Pessima idea.

« _E allora con chi, scusa? Non ci sono altre persone o sei capace di vedere i fantasmi?_ » lo aveva preso in giro Viktor – perché in fondo era divertente prendersi gioco di una persona così irascibile e drammatica quasi quanto il suo ragazzo storico. Michele lo aveva fissato, assottigliando gli occhi, già ubriaco dopo un paio di bicchieri di vino, le guance rossissime ma la voce bassa, come se persino in quello stato ci fosse qualcosa che non riusciva a tirar fuori ad alta voce.

« _Questa frase l’hanno detta a me. Sei mesi fa. E lo sai perché me la ricordo?_ ».

No, non lo sapeva ed era stato persino tentato di liquidare quel discorso con un’alzata di spalle e spegnere la ricezione, finché Michele non avesse smesso di blaterare a vanvera e si fosse addormentato – oppure avesse trovato un’altra vittima da mettere in croce con i suoi deliri ubriachi. Lo aveva visto sempre appiccicato a Georgij – avevano entrambe ben poche capacità di stare al centro dell’attenzione durante una festa, doveva essere una questione di simili che si riconoscevano – e che quel pensiero lo avesse assalito proprio in quell’istante, beh, Viktor l’aveva considerata l’ennesima fatalità di un destino che si divertiva alle sue spalle.

« _Perché te la ricordi?_ » lo aveva assecondato, per sport, e Michele « _Perché è la Frase. Quella che c’era scritta sul mio tatuaggio prima che la cancellassi_ » era sbottato a voce più alta. Poi si era portato una mano alla bocca, terrorizzato, e si era guardato attorno come se qualcuno potesse spuntare da un momento all’altro e arrestarlo – non li arrestavano più gli Intoccabili come lui, non avrebbe dovuto temere nulla.

Poi si era rimboccato la manica della maglietta, mostrandogli l’interno dell’avambraccio – lì dove avrebbe dovuto esserci una frase ma c’era solo un’orribile bruciatura che… a stento mascherava il brillio fioco e argentato che prendeva il tatuaggio quando si attivava.

« _E lo sai chi l’ha pronunciata, sei mesi fa, a una festa proprio qui, in questo stesso posto… su questo stesso cazzo di divano?!_ ».

Viktor aveva smesso di annoiarsi. Viktor si era sporto appena verso di lui e Michele, complice l’ubriachezza molesta che lo rendeva meno rigido del solito, con l’aria più cospiratoria di sempre gli era andato incontro e gli aveva sussurrato, mettendosi persino una mano davanti alla bocca: « _Il tuo Zhorochka_ ».

Viktor non era una persona violenta. Poteva ferire con molta maestria le persone usando le sue parole ma trovava lo scontro fisico poco elegante, da cafoni. Per la prima volta in vita sua avrebbe desiderato con tutto il suo cuore tirare un cazzotto in faccia alla persona che aveva di fronte e, povero Michele, in realtà non ce l’aveva neanche con lui personalmente: ma se all’epoca avesse saputo fino in fondo da che periodo di merda stavano uscendo fuori lui, Georgij e Yuuri, avrebbe capito che Viktor non aveva nessuna intenzione di vedere tutti quei delicati equilibri rompersi nuovamente per colpa dell’ennesimo scherzo di quello stupido Dono.

« _Perché lo vieni a dire a me? Perché non vai a dirlo a Zhora, uh? Non sono mica il suo guardiano, io!_ » aveva finto indifferenza, in ogni caso. Non era nel suo stile infervorarsi tanto facilmente ma nemmeno a un più che ubriaco Michele era sfuggita la stretta improvvisa delle sue dita attorno al bicchiere di ghiaccio semi-sciolto che reggeva in una mano o come il suo sguardo si fosse fatto tanto affilato da tagliarlo da parte a parte, come se stesse brandendo un coltello.

Lo aveva visto irrigidirsi e allontanarsi appena, prima di scuotere il capo e tornare alla carica, puntandogli il dito contro ed esclamando: « _Ti sto avvertendo. Se tu e il tuo fidanzatino giapponese provate a escluderlo, a farlo sentire solo anche mezza volta… se lo becco a piangere perché vi siete dimenticati di lui, io me lo vengo a prendere_ ».

Cielo! Era tutto così drammatico, sembrava la sceneggiatura di un brutto film di cappa e spada con duelli per l’amore di una donzella, era tutto così assurdo e gli faceva tanta rabbia che Viktor non aveva dovuto nemmeno battere le ciglia una seconda volta, prima di incalzarlo con un taglientissimo: « _Sul serio? E che dirai a Emil? O hai intenzione di scaricarlo ora che il tuo tatuaggio funziona, finalmente?_ ».

Persino in preda ai fumi dell’alcool Michele aveva esitato. Lo aveva visto passarsi una mano sulla faccia, stropicciarsi naso e bocca in un impeto di rabbia, gli occhi viola che lanciavano occhiate di sbieco tavolino e rifiutavano ostinatamente di incontrare il suo sguardo troppo concentrato e troppo giudicante.

« _Emil è molto paziente… e comprensivo… ed è sempre stato chiaro fin da subito… che per lui non ci sarebbero problemi se io… se dovessi andare a… divertirmi altrove…_ ».

« _Sai, io non sono una persona possessiva_ » lo aveva fermato Viktor, cominciando a far roteare quel po’ di ghiaccio mezzo sciolto che era rimasto nel bicchiere, ma Michele non si era lasciato ingannare dal modo in cui il suo sguardo azzurro gli aveva dato tregua. Dopotutto Viktor aveva messo su il suo sorriso delle grandi occasioni, quello affilato come una falce di luna, quello tagliente quanto le parole che si preparava a pronunciare ogni volta che decideva di spezzare una persona, che commetteva l’errore di toccargli quelle poche cose a cui teneva nella sua vita.

« _Zhora ha avuto il buon cuore di dividermi con Yuuri senza fare storie, io non mi opporrei se decidesse di guardarsi attorno e fare altrettanto. Oh, non mi opporrei nemmeno se fosse lui a decidere di andarsene, perché gli è spuntato il dannato tatuaggio e finalmente ha trovato l’amore della sua vita!_ ».

Pausa.

Quell’ipotesi continuava a perseguitarlo e incupirlo persino a distanza di settimane da quella discussione. No, e chi si opponeva. In quanto a essere felice di un’eventualità del genere… quella era un’altra storia.

« _Ma questo. Se pensi di… divertirti e basta con lui, se pensi di usare Zhora per farti una scopata, ti devo proprio fermare. Zhora non è quel tipo di persona e non ti permetterò di incasinargli la vita, sventolandogli davanti il tuo tatuaggio a senso unico, solo per toglierti di dosso tutta la pressione ormonale che la magia ti mette in corpo.  Ha quasi trent’anni, ha finalmente smesso di inseguire quello stupido Dono inutile, non ti permetterò di mandarlo in crisi di nuovo, neanche lo sai cosa ho visto io negli ultimi diciotto anni_ ».

Se lo avesse lasciato andare, era il sospetto che gli si agitava nel petto di tanto in tanto, forse a Georgij il tatuaggio sarebbe spuntato davvero. Forse era colpa anche sua, dell’egoismo con cui aveva continuato a tenerlo legato a sé anche quando non era più stato solo. Forse, se avesse smesso di esercitare tutto quel fascino su Georgij, si ripeteva sporcando ogni sentimento che provava per lui, il suo storico e troppo drammatico ragazzo avrebbe finalmente maturato dei sentimenti veri per qualcuno a cui non si sentiva legato dalle abitudini e dal tempo, più che dal Dono.

Forse Michele era quello che…

« _No, Cristo. Tu non capisci un cazzo! Non sono quel genere di persona, ok?! Non ho voglia di usare nessuno! Io ci tengo a lui, hai capito?!_ ».

« _E allora perché non vai a parlarci? Perché fai questo discorso a me? Cosa ti aspetti che ti dica, Michele?_ ».

Ma era sempre stato il primo a dire che il Dono era una magia stupida e sciocca, come lo erano tutte quelle magie che interferivano sui loro corpi e le loro menti da secoli, programmate per “aggiustarli” e renderli efficienti persino nella ricerca di una compagnia. E Michele aveva scosso il capo e il suo sguardo viola si era fatto terribilmente triste e lucido, mentre lo fissava e gli replicava con molta più sicurezza: « _Fai finta di non capire? Guarda che non sei l’unico a essergli vicino, lo so quanto ci tiene a te. Lo so quanto… cazzo, quanto è riuscito a superare tutta questa merda in cui vi siete ficcati tutti e tre e farsi stare simpatico persino Yuuri… lo so perché questo schifosissimo tatuaggio me lo fa sentire!_ ».

Era una bella iattura, quella di possedere un tatuaggio senza che la propria anima gemella ne possedesse uno identico, senza provare la consolante onda di reciproca accettazione che investiva due anime gemelle normali. Glielo aveva spiegato anche Mila – ma lei, con Sara, era stata parecchio più fortunata – che quel terribile cortocircuito fisico e mentale che ti assaliva, quando finalmente la tua anima gemella pronunciava la Prima Frase, poteva tramutarsi nel più orribile colpo di coda quando dall’altra parte tutto ciò che sentivi era il nulla.

Aveva potuto persino figurarsi la scena: Georgij che intercettava Michele, tutto solo e ingrugnito nel mezzo di una festa; Georgij che faceva appello a quel po’ di capacità sociali che possedeva e gli rivolgeva la parola – la Prima Frase; Michele che si ritrovava sul posto, spiazzato e sconvolto, attraversato da un fulmine che lo bruciava da capo a piedi, ritorto e stretto come uno straccio bagnato, fin quasi a rompersi.

E poi niente.

Poi la magia che si interrompeva come una luce che si spegne all’improvviso, il freddo, la solitudine e la paura che si tramutava in certezza di essere condannato a restare solo, forse per sempre, ma sicuramente ogni giorno della propria vita con quel sentimento monco che avrebbe cercato, senza trovarlo, di essere corrisposto.

Adesso tornava tutto, la rabbia di Michele nei suoi confronti e verso Yuuri, il suo attaccamento spasmodico e quasi morboso nei confronti di Georgij… che cretino era stato, a non essersene mai davvero reso conto.

« _E allora che hai intenzione di fare?_ ».

« _Niente_ ».

Michele gli aveva mostrato i palmi vuoti, tanto per sottolineare quanto terribile fosse la sua risoluzione, e poi si era stretto nelle spalle con una mestizia che neanche gli apparteneva.

« _Resto suo amico e me la tengo… finché a Zhora starà bene così. Finché non lo farete soffrire… ma tanto siete così stronzi che non mi darete neanche questa soddisfazione! E poi… io di questa magia di merda non mi fido… il Dono… mi ha già fregato abbastanza la Condanna, non ne voglio sapere mezza, di sta roba…_ ».

C’erano parole che bisognava stare molto attenti a pronunciare, persino in un posto sicuro come la comunità I6. Viktor l’aveva fissato stralunato e prima di potersi dominare, gli era sfuggito un: « _Anche tu… la Metempsicosi…_ ».

Michele avrebbe potuto fare il peggior uso di quelle parole incaute – i registri governativi, fino a qualche decennio prima, erano pieni di denunce anonime di “persone difettose” da parte di altri, affetti dallo stesso problema ma terrorizzati di essere scoperti al punto da denunciare chi era nella loro stessa condizione. Michele avrebbe potuto anche soltanto ridere di lui, avrebbe potuto tirar fuori i peggiori insulti – era nella posizione per detestarlo, in fondo. Invece aveva commentato con uno sconcertato e sospettoso « _Il grande Viktor Nikiforov… un Condannato?_ », ubriaco ma non abbastanza da non accorgersi del pericolo che stava correndo, a parlare così di quell’anomalia, che era una specie di marchio infamante ancora più di un tatuaggio difettoso.

Poi un pensiero gli aveva attraversato la mente – Viktor aveva potuto immaginare benissimo quale – e la sua espressione si era contorta in una smorfia di dolore, prima che si decidesse a chiedergli: « _E chi dei due è lo sfortunato… oh no… non dirmi che sono tutti e due… e io che pensavo di avere una vita di merda…_ ».

Gli esseri umani erano sciocchi. Era per questo che combinavano casini con la magia. Era per questo che credevano di aver trovato nella magia che intesseva ogni singolo atomo dell’universo in cui vivevano una facile scorciatoia per risolvere i propri problemi.

E ne avevano creati di altro.

Tutto nasceva da un errore di fondo, a dire il vero: la magia era l’essenza spirituale che nasceva dalla materia ma sempre alla materia doveva appoggiarsi. Non c’era magia che interferisse sull’anima delle persone senza passare prima per la gabbia di carne che chiamavano “corpo”. Ci voleva una certa, approfondita conoscenza dei meccanismi del corpo umano per giocare così a fondo con essi e Viktor dubitava che la possedessero persino nel loro, “avanzatissimo”, 2017. Figurarsi quando il Dono del Simposio era stato concepito e applicato, poco più di un secolo e mezzo prima.

Isolare quel concetto etereo che era l’anima all’interno di un corpo umano era pressoché impossibile e, chissà quanto a ragione, i membri del Consiglio Mondiale della Magia avevano davvero pensato che ridurre la compatibilità fra due (o più, avrebbe dovuto presentare loro Phichit) persone agli equilibri chimici che alteravano un cervello umano, ai geni del loro DNA, fosse più che sufficiente a risolvere il problema, a risolvere il nodo fondamentale che rendeva le società umane fallibili: crea coppie solide e felici e creerai famiglie altrettanto solide e felici. Non crescono figli infelici in famiglie fondate sui “sentimenti giusti”. Elimina i figli infelici ed eliminerai un mondo di frustrazioni e dolore.

Poi la magia aveva fatto il resto, si era legata, intrecciata stretta, cucita addosso ai gusti e alle inclinazioni delle persone, era salpata lontano dai giochi meccanici di adrenalina, serotonina e compagnia bella. Il Dono si era iscritto nella carne del miliardo e passa di persone che già popolavano la Terra, aveva creato ponti segreti, interconnessioni nascoste nella trama sottile del mondo spirituale che era incollato alla materia inerte di cui tutti loro erano composti. Il Dono aveva giocato con le loro menti e le loro vite e aveva semplicemente obbedito al comando per cui era stato creato: trovare persone compatibili e metterle in collegamento. Ed era stato così che erano cominciati i guai.

Perché, e lì stava il secondo errore di fondo di tutta la questione, non erano solo le menti delle persone a essere diversissime fra loro. Anche i corpi umani obbedivano alle leggi della fisica e della medicina fino a un certo punto allo stesso modo. C’erano piccoli scostamenti, impercettibili all’occhio, che nessuna legge umana generica poteva abbracciare, ma abbastanza profondi da far saltare in aria quello che doveva essere un meccanismo di appaiamento quasi automatico.

I guai erano cominciati prestissimo e, col passare dei decenni, gli errori, gli scostamenti erano aumentati, fino a creare situazioni paradossali come quelle: Michele che moriva d’amore per Georgij, che si era disperatamente legato senza neanche un tatuaggio a lui, che era l’anima gemella di Yuuri.

E poi la Condanna.

Era lì il terzo errore di fondo, quello che avrebbe dovuto far dire ai membri del Consiglio Mondiale “ _non facciamolo_ ”.

C’era già stato un tentativo, molto addietro nella storia, più di mille anni prima, di permettere a due “anime gemelle” di incontrarsi, saltando le distanze, le incomprensioni, le lungaggini di una vita passata a cercarsi e incontrarsi nel momento sbagliato o fallire, per colpa dei dubbi e delle paure.

La magia che c’era dietro era nata da un’idea molto più ingenua, assoluta e pericolosa: c’era stata un’Età d’Oro in cui gli uomini avevano vissuto completi e felici, un’Età d’Oro a cui avrebbero potuto ritornare se solo avessero potuto _ricordare_. Tutto stava nel risvegliare i ricordi dormienti delle vite passate nelle anime ormai incomplete e accecate delle persone.

Ma dove andare ad appoggiare quel concetto? A tutto il corpo, naturalmente, perché _l’anima era il corpo_ che la conteneva.

I guai erano cominciati così presto – e i loro perversi effetti si erano sentiti per così tanti secoli – da non far pentire mai abbastanza gli artefici di quell’idea, ancora vivi e fra i primi a subirne tutti i contraccolpi. L’Età d’Oro era troppo lontana dalle loro menti imperfette, ormai – o forse non era, semplicemente, mai esistita – ma una volta che il Favore (o Condanna, come ormai era conosciuta da secoli) della Metempsicosi cominciava a interagire con ogni cellula del corpo, il più era fatto.

Era una magia egoista e chiusa, non giocava con i gusti delle persone, non aveva bisogno di creare ponti per innescarsi, si incideva profondamente nella fibra del tuo essere e cominciava a tempestarti: di ricordi, memorie tue e non tue, trasmesse di generazione in generazione, di genitore in figlio. C’erano anime più giovani, più fortunate, che avevano meno vite da ricordare e meno rimpianti e dolori da sopportare.

C’erano anime più vecchie, che ricordavano persecuzioni inenarrabili – come vittime e come carnefici – e a volte, per colmo di sfortuna, tornavano a cercare l’oggetto dei loro tormenti, per il puro gusto di ricominciare a fare del male.

C’erano anime antiche, vecchie quasi quanto la loro specie, la cui vita si spezzava e diventava un infinito esercizio nel ricordare, finché il presente si sfocava dietro visioni continue di un passato che diventava così reale da farle impazzire, perché la magia funzionava _troppo bene_ e il ciclo delle reincarnazioni era così lungo, da sopraffare le loro menti prima che raggiungessero la maturità.

Nel corso delle generazioni quella magia – mai più ripetuta né rinforzata – era andata sbiadendosi e il Dono del Simposio era sembrato un buon modo per ricominciare da zero, cancellare i vaghi incubi notturni che ancora tormentavano troppi esseri umani e mostrare al mondo che c’erano anche magie buone, magie perfette, magie che funzionavano come dovevano.

Ma la magia nasceva sempre da una forza naturale, che nessun essere umano poteva padroneggiare fino in fondo. La magia finiva sempre per ribellarsi e andare più a fondo di quanto nessuno dei suoi programmatori originali avesse mai desiderato. La Condanna della Metempsicosi poteva essere sovrascritta e in molti casi finiva per annullarsi ma a certe anime – a certi corpi, al loro DNA e ai loro geni e a tutte le singole cellule che li componevano – restava attaccata con particolare predilezione.

Era per quello che Michele aveva finito per attaccarsi morbosamente a Sara: quando gli incubi delle sue tante morti precedenti avevano cominciato ad assalirlo di continuo, il terrore di perderla era diventato parossismo insopportabile.

Era per quello che Viktor, quando guardava Yuuri e Georgij, vedeva anche _altro_ e il suo sguardo finiva per perdersi lontano, così addietro nel tempo che le prime volte le emicranie lo avevano quasi distrutto.

Eppure per lui la Metempsicosi non era sempre stata una condanna. Aveva avuto un’infanzia solitaria e fredda: i suoi genitori erano morti troppo presto e quei brandelli di vita passata che andavano a trovarlo sotto forma di sogni gli facevano compagnia. Erano così vividi e reali e gli mostravano epoche diverse, come in un carosello fantastico, in cui era stato mille altre persone, dall’aspetto e dal sesso diverso, ma sempre col passo leggiadro e i lunghi capelli color ferro.

A volte i suoi genitori gli erano sopravvissuti ed era morto giovane. Altre volte li aveva avuti accanto fin quasi alla vecchiaia. C’erano state vite in cui aveva avuto fratelli e sorelle, vite in cui i suoi compagni di lotta erano stati la sua unica famiglia. C’erano state vite povere in cui aveva dovuto strisciare nel fango, per rialzarsi, vite troppo ricche, dalla cui bambagia era stato tirato fuori a forza e ritrascinato nel fango. C’erano state vite così tranquille da cullarlo in nottate di sonno quasi comatoso e vite tanto avventurose da fargli battere il cuore a mille.

In alcune vite era rimasto solo e aveva fatto molte cose.

In altre vite li aveva incontrati, prima Georgij e poi Yuuri, a volte separatamente.

Altre, molte, _troppe_ tutti e due assieme.

Fino ai suoi undici anni Viktor era stato consapevole solo a metà della pesantezza di quel Favore, la sua mente di bambino era stata troppo occupata a meravigliarsi e pensare, con presuntuosa assolutezza, che tutto gli sarebbe andato sempre bene.

Poi, un giorno lontano di diciannove anni prima, aveva messo piede in una palestra tutta specchi e parquet odoroso di cera appiccicosa e dolciastra. Viktor non credeva al destino ma il Caso era ben stato beffardo, quando aveva diretto subito la sua attenzione su quel curioso e troppo cupo ragazzino che provava le sue spaccate con eccessiva serietà.

Gli si era avvicinato per gioco, per stuzzicarlo leggermente, e poi quello aveva alzato la testa. Nei suoi occhi blu – aveva avuto altri volti, altri capelli, un altro sesso perfino – aveva riconosciuto uno dei fantasmi ricorrenti dei suoi sogni. E poi il suo sorriso era scolorito in un’espressione di orrore – quanto a lungo Georgij aveva pensato che ce l’avesse avuta con lui! – quando al suo volto di bambino corrucciato si era sovrapposta un’altra immagine: il viso scavato di una donna che gli moriva fra le braccia, i capelli scuri e impiastricciati di sangue incollati alla pelle.

Non aveva mai avuto visioni tanto lugubri e violentemente vivide in vita sua, soprattutto non da sveglio. Non era stata la migliore prima impressione che potesse avere di una persona – anche se doveva concordare che era l’ironia più azzeccata della sua vita, che associasse proprio Georgij Popovič a un’immagine tanto drammatica – ma la paura era stata presto sostituita dalla curiosità e da un dubbio che lentamente era diventato certezza.

Lui e Georgij si erano già incontrati nelle loro vite precedenti ma Georgij, per qualche strano e fortunato motivo, non sembrava ricordarlo. Visioni, come flash improvvisi e violentissimi, dei suoi sé passati erano tornati a tormentarlo spesso nel corso della loro adolescenza e avevano cominciato a sbiadire, a mano a mano che condividevano sempre più tempo assieme e il loro rapporto si stringeva come i fili intrecciati della trama di una corda troppo tesa.

Dopo la curiosità, però, era arrivata la tristezza – perché se già il loro rapporto sembrava una bomba a tempo, destinata ad esplodere il giorno che fosse arrivata la sua anima gemella a pretendere ciò che in teoria era suo di diritto, Viktor nei suoi sogni e nelle sue visioni aveva intravisto altro. Perché c’erano state vite in cui aveva incontrato solo Georgij ed erano persino rimasti assieme a lungo. Poi c’erano state vite in cui aveva incontrato qualcun altro, qualcun altro di cui non sapeva ancora il nome in questa vita, ma che aveva imparato a riconoscere in due particolari che non cambiavano mai: la linea tonda delle guance rosee e il sorriso timido e malinconico, che faceva il paio con quelle due curve morbidissime.

Quelle tre linee si erano sovrapposte perfettamente all’espressione incerta e felice assieme che Yuuri gli aveva rivolto, dietro le quinte, la sera del suo grande debutto nel primo spettacolo diretto da Phichit. Sarebbe già stato un momento complicato ,contando soltanto i sensi di colpa che lo avevano assalito nell’istante esatto in cui il suo tatuaggio aveva reagito e gli aveva fatto perdere la testa – mentre una voce nel retro esatto della sua nuca gli ricordava che adesso avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con Georgij e con tutto quello che la comparsa della sua anima gemella si sarebbe portato dietro.

Ma poi aveva incrociato lo sguardo di Yuuri, il picco di adrenalina era sceso, e in un flash violento quanto quello che l’aveva assalito la prima volta che aveva incontrato l’ex-ballerino russo, l’aveva visto: il corpo riverso di un soldato morente ai suoi piedi, il rantolo finale mentre si aggrappava all’orlo dei suoi pantaloni e poi ricadeva a terra, chiedendogli scusa.

C’erano state impensabilmente troppe vite in cui Georgij e Yuuri si erano incontrati e lui era stata la causa scatenante di quegli incontri.

Non c’era stata una sola vita, tuttavia, in cui fossero andati d’accordo. Nessuna delle visioni che continuavano ad assalirlo – a un ritmo rado ma a suo modo regolare – e che riguardavano quegli scampoli di un passato non suo erano felici al proposito. C’erano stati gli stessi, violenti litigi che per i primi quattro mesi avevano reso il gioco imperfetto del loro rapporto a tre difficilissimo e scassato.

C’erano stati esiti infelici, vite in cui erano rimasti soli tutti e tre, vite in cui Viktor se n’era andato per primo e non poteva sapere cos’era stato di loro due.

C’erano state vite in cui, peggio ancora, Georgij e Yuuri si erano odiati al punto da arrivare ad _ammazzarsi_.

E adesso c’era quella vita, quell’unica, assurda singolarità imprevedibile in cui erano seduti ai suoi piedi, nel buio, ad abbracciarsi e sussurrarsi parole come due strani, teneri amici che avevano deciso di appoggiarsi l’uno all’altro, invece di spintonarsi via per averlo tutto per sé.

Nella penombra sbiadita dallo schermo acceso della tv di quella camera da letto, Viktor assottigliava gli occhi e fingeva di dormire, mentre continuava a fissarli e a chiedersi se anche quella fosse solo un’altra allucinazione. Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, in fondo. Avrebbe voluto togliersi quel peso dal cuore, ora che tutto sembrava essere andato per il verso giusto, e spiegare perché gli capitava di guardarli in quel modo strano e agghiacciante, certe volte. Che non era esattamente colpa loro ma un po’ lo era, anche se non avevano alcun controllo delle loro reincarnazioni precedenti.

Ma non era nel suo stile.

Gli sarebbe sembrato di barare e di condizionarli, di costringerli ad andare d’accordo per contraddire i suoi peggiori dubbi e timori. Non era modo di giocare, così, a carte scoperte e rischiare di renderli due esseri infelici che gli sarebbero stati a fianco soltanto per colpa di una magia, una Condanna, che nemmeno li riguardava.

Era per questo che « _Michele, qualsiasi cosa deciderai di fare, ci sono cose che devi imparare a non dire_ » gli aveva detto, a quella festa due mesi prima, complice l’alcool che gli rendeva la lingua sciolta ma in grado di rivelare solo a metà tutto quello che si teneva accuratamente nascosto in corpo da anni.

« _E soprattutto, devi sapere, che io non sono geloso né possessivo. Mi piace condividere ma sono anche egoista. E questa vita sta andando troppo bene. Parla con Zhora quanto ti pare e se lui vorrà concederti qualcosa… tanti auguri. Ma sappi che non ho fatto tutta questa fatica per farmelo portare via. Da nessuno. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo, perché né io né Yuuri abbiamo intenzione di metterlo da parte_ ».

Michele, per quanto ne sapeva, non aveva ancora aperto bocca ma Viktor aveva cominciato a capire il genere di ansia che Georgij aveva provato per tutti quegli anni, quando era lui a vivere nella devastante attesa che arrivasse la sua anima gemella. Se continuava a resistere così bene era perché, in fondo, aveva sempre trovato un modo di cavarsela e far combaciare i pezzi più sconclusionati assieme senza tanti problemi – e non soltanto in quella vita.

La sua anima – quel coacervo di ricordi di troppe vite che si intersecavano e si dividevano nel sottofondo delle sue notti irrequiete – aveva visto persino più cose di quante quella sbiadita Condanna non lo costringesse a richiamare alla mente. Si muoveva a tentoni sulla presuntuosa certezza che gli sarebbe bastato continuare a pescarci a piene mani, per non mandare tutto all’aria anche in quella vita. A volte sbagliava spettacolarmente, moltissime altre riusciva ad arrivare a meta.

Georgij e Yuuri si sciolsero dal loro abbraccio e si voltarono, tanto all’improvviso che Viktor fece appena in tempo a stringere gli occhi e fingere di essere ancora completamente immerso nel sonno. C’erano cose che, in fondo, era meglio che non sapessero: quella sua cattivissima abitudine di origliare quando pensavano di non essere ascoltati, l’ostinazione con cui si teneva certi dettagli ben nascosti dietro lo schermo freddo dei suoi occhi azzurri.

Era un’anima antica, dopotutto.

Ricordava abbastanza per sapere che anche condividere _troppo_ poteva fare del male.

C’era un solo particolare di cui continuava a essere certo, però: li amava, entrambi, li aveva sempre amati in modi diversi e disuguali, sempre troppo intensi e complicati per spiegarli a parole, e non importava quante vite avesse vissuto e quante ancora gli spettava di tornare a vivere in quell’universo.

Non si sarebbe stancato di ripeterglielo.

Mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _«Il tuo Zhorochka»._  
>  Za-zan.  
> ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ᕗ  
> Za-zan.  
> (☞ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)☞  
> Pensavate che questa AU fosse già complicata di suo? Ebbene, BECCATEVE LA BEUAUTIFULLATA. E sì, certo che avevo in mente sta vigliaccata fin dal primo capitolo. Perché? Boh, faccio schifo, scusami, Miché, al porn fest ti faccio copulare con Gosha in tante AU bellissime, scusami ma questa è LA AU DEL DOLORE.
> 
> Poi.
> 
> La canzone di Sting è stata una folgorazione. Non sapevo cosa usare per aprire questo capitolo e poi mi sono ricordata quasi per caso quel verso su "A thousand times" e, I dunno, ascoltatevela e leggetevi tutto il testo, perché è davvero azzeccatissima per Viktor in questa AU, in generale, e in questo capitolo in particolare.
> 
> Georgij e Yuuri mi spezzano dentro, vi giuro, ho cominciato questa AU low-key shippandoli e sono finita ad affogare nei feels Katsuvich fino alle orecchie.
> 
> Viktor.
> 
> Questo capitolo è tutto su di lui perché, non so, sentivo il bisogno di sdilinquirmi in fiumi di parole, ho evitato volutamente di concentrarmi troppo sul suo POV perché volevo che arrivasse tutto all'improvviso e tutto assieme, il background su di lui. Come ormai penso si siano accorti tutti, sta AU pesca tantissimo dai concetti platonici di amore, anima e via discorrendo, e vi giuro, mi rendo conto di aver supercazzolato un sacco sul concetto di "anima" e "magia" in questo universo ma la cosa mi divertiva da morire e non riuscivo a smettere, nclpf.
> 
> All'inizio, a essere sinceri, pensavo di affibbiare quest'ennesima tragedia "siamo due/tre reincarnazioni ma solo io me ne ricordo" a Georgij ma sarebbe stato... scontato? Ha già un sacco di rogne, povera bestia e poi era un prompt che si adattava molto meglio a Viktor - e anche al suo tenere nascosti particolari importanti della sua vita agli altri. E, non so, è tutto molto bello (NO) perché l'effetto angst è decuplicato. Thank you, Vitya, avevo proprio bisogno di un'altra BOTTA D'ALLEGRIA. *piange*
> 
> Avevo intenzione di dire tre miliardi di cose in queste note ma mi sono scordata tutto e, vbb, tanto non so nemmeno se siete ancora qui e non siete morti dopo questo capitolo lunghissimo. Più di settemila parole.  
> E che maronn...
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo è l'ultimo. *rumore di cuoricino che si spezza*  
> Sarà piccino, è un capitolo di chiusura.  
> E stucchevole, naturalmente.  
> Perché io sono una persona stucchevole.
> 
> E nulla, basta, mi sento vuota dopo aver finito questo capitolo, nclpf, A PRESTISSIMO.


	9. #9 - Let there be love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “[Christmas Game – Puzzle Time](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2016/11/30/1-2-3-christmas-game/)” a cura di Fanwriter.it!**  
>  **★Numero Parole:** 3293  
>  **★Prompt/Traccia:** #13: “Il Natale è una festa da passare con la famiglia!” “… sei tu la mia famiglia"
> 
> AFHFHKALKFJKLELJ
> 
> ODIO SCRIVERE I FINALI, MI VENGONO COSÌ MALE. T_T
> 
> Alla fine ho concluso questa fic ma tutti i commenti alla fine, per evitare i soliti spoiler.

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_  
_But I don't know how_  
_I said maybe_  
_You're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all_  
_You're my Wonderwall_  
_**(Oasis | Wonderwall)**_

 

La loro casa era calda.

Georgij non aveva mai particolarmente apprezzato il caldo: era nato in climi freddi, si poteva dire che il suo corpo fosse stato temprato dai venti siberiani e dai cumuli di neve nel cortile del suo condominio. Col caldo aveva quasi il timore di sciogliersi pure lui, neanche fosse stato un pupazzo di neve.

Eppure era contento che l’appartamento che lui e Viktor dividevano da più di sei mesi, ormai, fosse così caldo. Avevano soldi a sufficienza per potersi permettere un posto con il riscaldamento funzionante e i fili elettrici che non minacciavano di prendere fuoco, appena si accendeva una luce di troppo.

Delle sue fortune stava imparando a fare tesoro, perché gli sembravano poche e rarissime e c’era bisogno che le racchiudesse nel palmo della mano con cura, per non schiacciarle, come petali di fiori recisi dal gambo che sarebbero comunque appassiti e seccati nel giro di poche notti. Lui poteva soltanto custodirli finché erano rosei e freschi e poi avrebbe imparato a conservarseli fra le pagine di un libro, ben seccati e da incastonare nel vetro, perché nemmeno il tempo riuscisse più a disfarli.

«Che noia…!».

Viktor, assiso languidamente sul brutto divano grigio a due posti del loro appartamento come un re sul suo trono, si stiracchiò – le braccia intrecciate sopra la testa, le gambe lunghe e affusolate che si allungavano ancora di più verso il pavimento. Kierkegaard, acciambellata al suo fianco in una nuvola di pelo grigio e bianco, lo imitò, affondando le unghiette nel tessuto ruvido e già rovinato dei cuscini e inarcando la schiena in un movimento assurdamente simile al suo. Maccachin, ai piedi del divano, sembrò risvegliarsi e abbaiò contento a quella frase, scodinzolando un paio di volte, prima di saltar su e accoccolarsi di fianco alla gatta. Kierkegaard, per spirito di corpo o pura pigrizia, lo lasciò fare e tornò a ronfare beata.

«A te non piace proprio stare a riposo, eh?» lo prese in giro Georgij, un mezzo sorriso sarcastico a piegargli in su le labbra sottili, lo sguardo blu che non si perdeva neanche un battito delle sue ciglia. Se ne stava appollaiato sul bordo del tavolo, le mani intrecciate in grembo e i piedi che ondeggiavano a mezz’aria, avanti e indietro, un appena ventenne ancora eccitato e orgoglioso di vivere in una casa tutta sua – seppure in affitto – e non più in un dormitorio per studenti.

Insieme a…

«Perché, a te piace?» ribatté Viktor, altrettanto sarcastico, ma la sua bocca a cuore troppo rosa assunse una piega molto più dolce, quasi zuccherosa, mentre lo prendeva in giro. Poi posò leggermente uno zigomo contro le due nocche ripiegate dell’indice e del medio, il gomito affondato nello schienale del divano, e gli lanciò uno sguardo obliquo, smettendo di guardare Maccachin che si divertiva a tirare un orecchio a Kierkegaard – povera gatta, voleva solo dormire!

Georgi provò a sostenere il suo sguardo per tre secondi netti, prima di abbassare il capo e guardare altrove, una mano premuta contro la bocca e le guance che si incendiavano di rosso intenso, perché stavano assieme da poco meno di due anni ma certe volte il suo cuore lo assordava di battiti feroci, se Viktor lo guardava troppo. E lui, in fondo, aveva vent’anni da appena una manciata di giorni, non poteva smettere di essere un adolescente insicuro in uno schiocco di dita.

«Non piace granché neanche a me ma… è Natale! Sai, il cenone della Vigilia...» cominciò a elencare sulla punta delle dita e Viktor, in sottofondo «Potevi dirmelo, ieri sera ti portavo ad ingozzarti all' _All you can eat_!».

«... E poi la messa di mezzanotte coi parenti...» continuò imperterrito Georgij, ché il suo ragazzo sapeva essere schifosamente dissacrante, ma quello insistette altrettanto sorridente «T'avverto che io alle funzioni in chiesa mi addormento, eh~».

«E poi gli addobbi, lo scambio di regali, l'abete decorato...».

Georgij aveva sollevato le mani e fissava un punto indefinito del soffitto, gli occhi scintillanti come se avesse avuto ancora cinque anni e potesse ancora credere alla magia del Natale con la stessa, ostinata ingenuità.

Viktor «Ti manca Novosibirsk, eh?» sorrise, triste, e Georgij abbassò il capo di scatto, raggelato da quel cambio di tono come da una folata di vento tagliente e decisa, e lo fissò con improvviso interesse.

Aveva solo vent'anni ma lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo per sapere cosa fosse in grado di immalinconirlo fino a quel punto. Provò persino a misurare le parole, mentre replicava con un cauto: «Un po' ma...».

«Allora perché non sei andato da loro? È importante per te, uh? E in fondo _il Natale è una festa da passare in famiglia_!» lo aveva incalzato Viktor, la bocca a cuore piegata in un sorriso troppo ampio, da spingergli gli zigomi verso l'alto e chiudergli gli occhi in due fessure sottili e intrise di malinconie.

Georgij deglutì rumorosamente, portandosi una mano al petto e artigliandosi la felpa del pigiama, trafitto da una puntura di spilli fitti e sottili che gli stavano attraversando il cuore da parte a parte.

Arrossì così tanto che persino la punta delle sue orecchie virò quasi al violetto ma lo fissò ostinatamente nei suoi occhi azzurri troppo stretti, mentre la lingua si appiccicava al palato e doveva lottare fin quasi a soffocarsi con l'imbarazzo che gli stringeva la gola.

«... _Sei tu la mia famiglia_... Vitya».

«Oh».

Viktor aveva spalancato gli occhi e la sua bocca a cuore si era aperta in quel tondo perfetto.

«Oh» e basta, aveva detto.

«Oh» e poi lo aveva fissato in silenzio.

Era così che Georgij si era rovinato i suoi rapporti precedenti, con quegli slanci di eccessivo affetto fuori posto, fuori tempo, fuori contesto. E poco importava che lui e Viktor stessero assieme da quasi due anni, che si conoscessero da nove, che si volessero bene. Avevano solo vent'anni e Georgij non era nemmeno la sua...

«Grazie».

Davanti allo sguardo sgranato dei suoi occhi blu, Viktor aveva sussurrato quell'unica parola guardandogli la bocca, il dorso della mano che elegantemente gli copriva la linea rosea delle labbra e la punta del naso che si colorava dello stesso rosa intenso che gli sfumava le guance - Viktor non arrossiva, per carità, non era un gesto leggiadro.

Poi aveva abbassato il capo, si era infilato le dita lunghe e bianche fra i capelli e si era grattato il capo con fare incerto.

Georgij non ce l'aveva fatta più. Era balzato rumorosamente giù dal tavolo e l'aveva raggiunto in tre saltelli imprecisi, appollaiandosi sul bracciolo libero del divano.

Viktor s'era trovato circondato da due braccia muscolose che gli cingevano le spalle e la testa premuta contro la stampa su felpa dell'Unico Occhio di Sauron, avviluppato dall'abbraccio più sconclusionato, impacciato e _caldo_ in cui fosse mai stato coinvolto.

«... Scemo...» aveva borbottato in un mugugno soffocato contro il tessuto morbido e spesso della sua felpa e poi le sue braccia si erano sollevate piano e gli avevano circondato la vita in una stretta leggera. Georgij non aveva aperto nemmeno gli occhi, aveva solo sentito le sue dita ancorarsi alla sua felpa e si era limitato ad appoggiare il mento contro il suo capo, infilandogli le sue dita fra quei lunghi, setosissimi capelli color ferro.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, il sonno lo aveva appena abbandonato con discrezione da pochi istanti e la sensazione era stata quella di averli appena chiusi. Nessuno stordimento da troppo poco sonno interrotto all’improvviso, nessun torpore mortifero che gli gravava sul capo come un cerchio di ferro bollente.

Georgij aveva aperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato a fissare la faccia di Viktor. L’angolo liscio della sua mascella, a dirla tutta. Aveva la faccia sprofondata contro il suo collo ma non erano accoccolati sul vecchio divano grigio del loro monolocale a San Pietroburgo.

Erano nel loro bel lettone a tre piazze di Villa Dulcamera e le sue dita toccavano quasi per caso quelle di una terza persona. Yuuri dormiva un sonno quieto e silenzioso accovacciato contro l'altro fianco di Viktor, la testa posata sul suo petto, proprio lì dove batteva il suo cuore.

Non gli capitava spesso di sognare tanto vividamente del suo passato con Viktor a San Pietroburgo ma non poteva dire che quel ricordo saltasse su a sproposito. Era diventata una tradizione, per loro due, scambiarsi reciprocamente quella frase ogni Natale. L’anno successivo era toccata a lui dirglielo, più per scherzo e per ricordare a entrambi quel momento. Se l’era portato dietro a Novosibirsk per il 7 gennaio e alla fine del cenone, mentre erano da soli a smaltire il troppo cibo e il tanto alcool con cui l’avevano innaffiato, Georgij aveva abbracciato la sua vecchia cameretta con uno sguardo e “Il Natale è una festa da passare in famiglia, dopotutto” aveva esclamato. Non si sarebbe aspettato null’altro che un “già” da parte di Viktor: il suo “sei tu la mia famiglia”, per quanto pronunciato con quel suo tono elegantemente sarcastico, non aveva saputo né di scherzo né di menzogna, e si era meritato l’ennesimo, soffocante abbraccio stritola-ossa.

Avevano continuato a ripeterselo quasi per scaramanzia, anno dopo anno, scambiandosi il ruolo di chi poneva la domanda e chi dava la risposta ininterrottamente per nove anni… fino all’anno precedente. La scusa ufficiale che si era dato nel chiuso della sua mente era stata che negli Stati Uniti il Natale lo festeggiavano proprio in coincidenza del compleanno di Viktor e quel giorno loro due neanche erano stati assieme.

Il motivo vero, il motivo che lo aveva spinto a nicchiare la questione anche il sette gennaio 2016 era stato ben altro. Il suo sguardo scivolò di nuovo sul profilo tondo e addormentato di Yuuri: cosa ne sapeva di che genere di risposta gli avrebbe dato Viktor, ora che era arrivata la sua anima gemella? Georgij era stato così fermamente convinto per intere settimane che il ballerino stesse trovando il modo di scaricarlo, che aveva evitato radicalmente di porgli domande su questioni delicate, nel timore che accelerassero l’inevitabile rottura.

A un anno di distanza si sentiva così stupido ad essersi fatto tutti quei problemi, soprattutto ora che la realtà si era divertita a sconfessarlo tanto clamorosamente. Sospirò flebilmente, intrecciando le dita a quelle ancora addormentate di Yuuri, e si accoccolò contro il collo di Viktor, intenzionato a prolungare il suo sonno di un altro paio d’ore per lo meno…

«Allora sei sveglio, _bell’addormentato_!».

La mano di Viktor lo raggiunse insieme alla sua voce, bassa e arrocchita dal sonno, e le sue dita gli solleticarono la nuca, costringendolo a sollevare lo sguardo, per trovarsi davanti la sua bocca a cuore che gli sorrideva sorniona.

«Stavo proprio per tornare a dormire, _strega cattiva_ » ribatté Georgij, in un sussurro che sembrava il brontolio del mare agitato da una tempesta, e Viktor si lasciò andare a una risata sommessa e silenziosa, che pure gli fece tremare il petto, prima di chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo.

I baci di Viktor avevano sempre qualcosa di intossicante, capaci di fargli girare la testa come nessun liquore riusciva a fare, non importava quanti anni avessero passato assieme – e Georgij certe volte si chiedeva persino che genere di effetto devastante potessero avere su Yuuri, a cui il tatuaggio doveva amplificare quelle sensazioni di parecchio.

Lo ricambiò, spingendosi con fare più possessivo del previsto contro il suo volto, una gamba di Viktor ancora intrappolata fra le sue cosce, ma fu costretto a fermarsi precipitosamente, quando la mano del suo ragazzo scivolò dalla sua nuca giù per la sua schiena, fino a intrufolarsi sotto l’elastico del suo pigiama e afferrargli una natica con fare possessivo.

«Vit…».

«E poi mi rimproveravi perché volevo fare porcate con gli ospiti ancora in casa! Meno male che stanno tutti dormendo» lo interruppe Viktor, la voce assottigliata da un’insinuazione maliziosa e la fronte tutta premuta contro la sua, e il suo sguardo azzurro fu capace di farlo arrossire persino più delle sue dita rapaci e fin troppo indiscrete.

«Che dici, vogliamo dare il _bacio del risveglio_ anche al nostro bel principe?» concluse, leccandosi le labbra con fare affamato, e – Gesù! – perché doveva ricordargli com’era stato capace di trasformare i suoi più stupidi sogni romantici in perversioni da camera da letto?!

«Oh! … e finitela, che voglio dormire…».

Yuuri accompagnò quel mugugno impastato di sonno con un calcio esasperato sotto le coperte, che ebbe il solo effetto di far scoppiare Viktor in una gran risata e distrarlo a sufficienza dai suoi propositi di trasformare quell’innocuo abbraccio in ben altro. Con tanti ringraziamenti da parte di Georgij, che se fosse stato toccato a quel modo per altri tre secondi, giurava che avrebbe smesso seduta stante di ricordarsi che c’erano ospiti ancora addormentati dall’altro lato della villa.

«È inutile che ridi! Non puoi svegliare la gente così presto» sbadigliò Yuuri vistosamente, puntellandosi sul gomito intrappolato contro il materasso. L’altra sua mano rimase stretta a quella del regista russo, poco sopra la pancia di Viktor, mentre Yuuri fronteggiava Viktor, gli occhi assottigliati dal tentativo di mettere a fuoco il suo volto senza doversi infilare gli occhiali.

«Ma, porcellino mio! Sono le dieci!» gli fece notare Viktor con fare saputo, l’altra sua mano che risaliva lungo la schiena del ballerino giapponese, fino a posarsi in una carezza languida sulla sua nuca, mentre quello si chinava su di lui e con fare a dir poco indignato, esclamava: «Ma io e Zhora, _a differenza di qualcun altro_ , siamo andati a dormire alle quattro!».

Viktor rise, di nuovo, ma non si lasciò scappare l’occhiata rapida e complice che i suoi due ragazzi si erano scambiati, prima di tirare Yuuri per la nuca e premersi contro le sue labbra in un bacio languido e caldo, quanto quello che lui e il regista russo si erano scambiati pochi minuti prima. Georgij vide Yuuri fremere e le sue sopracciglia aggrottate spianarsi in un’espressione di rossissimo imbarazzo ma gli sarebbe bastata la stretta spasmodica in cui il ballerino giapponese aveva improvvisamente intrappolato le sue dita, la sensazione del battito accelerato del suo cuore contro il palmo, per capire che, sì, Viktor su di lui aveva effetti altrettanto devastanti.

Non gli sfuggì nemmeno il modo in cui l’altra mano di Viktor compiva lo stesso, perverso percorso verso il basso e scavalcava l’orlo dei pantaloni di Yuuri – _davanti_ – prima che quello si staccasse a fatica dalla sua bocca e lo rimproverasse con voce alterata: «Stai buono!».

Viktor rise e, fingendosi offeso, replicò a stretto giro con un acuto «Ma come siete cattivi! E io che volevo farvi godere lo spirito natalizio fino in fondo… e fare anche un bel regalino di compleanno a Zhora!» prima di rivolgere un occhiolino divertito a Georgij e provocare un generale roteamento di occhi perché, non che lo spirito d’iniziativa di Viktor non fosse sempre ben accetto ma che, perlomeno, desse loro il tempo di cacciare gli ospiti di casa!

«Uff… non posso neanche dire che sei fuori strada… in Giappone non è come qui negli Stati Uniti… il Natale è _effettivamente la festa degli innamorati_ » sbuffò Yuuri, una guancia appoggiata contro il pugno ripiegato e il gomito ancora affondato nel materasso, e si ritrovò ben restio a concedere la ragione anche solo di sfuggita alla sua anima gemella. Non colse l’occhiata blu e incuriosita di Georgij, mentre Viktor esclamava: «Oh sì, è vero, per voi giapponesi il Natale è una specie di San Valentino! Dovremmo passarlo a casa di Yuuri il prossimo Natale, non trovi, Zhora?».

«Voi in Russia fate come qui negli Stati Uniti, giusto?» intervenne Yuuri, altrettanto curioso, prima che Georgij potesse aprir bocca e fu così che il regista si ritrovò a rispondere prima di tutto a lui quando «Beh, eccetto il fatto che cade di sette gennaio e non il giorno del compleanno di Vitya… sì, alla fine si pranza tutti assieme alla vigilia, ci sono gli addobbi, la messa di mezzanotte… e poi, sì, solitamente è festa nazionale, quindi torniamo a casa e lo trascorriamo con le nostre famiglie» cominciò ad elencare nel suo tono più fondo e pacato, la testa poggiata contro la spalla di Viktor.

Fu a quel punto che le mani del ballerino russo smisero di giocare con loro e risalirono, i palmi ben aperti che si premevano al centro esatto della sua schiena e di quella di Yuuri, e Viktor che se li stringeva entrambi contro il petto, mentre esclamava: «Si può dire che abbiamo rispettato anche la nostra tradizione, non è così Zhorochka?».

Georgij lo guardò, lo sguardo sgranato dalla sorpresa, fissò il sorriso genuinamente felice che gli piegava verso l’alto gli angoli della sua bocca a cuore e gli occhi azzurri che brillavano come quelli di un bambino davanti ai regali di Natale, sotto l’albero. Poi fu con la coda dell’occhio che beccò Yuuri distogliere lo sguardo dal volto del ballerino russo e fissarlo sul suo quasi nello stesso istante. Gli teneva ancora la mano stretta, quando tornò a fissare Viktor e annuì, pianissimo.

«Sì, Vitya… sì, abbiamo… decisamente rispettato la tradizione anche quest’anno».

Yuuri gli rivolse lo stesso sorriso piccolo e un po’ tremante e si ritrovarono entrambi ad accoccolarsi nuovamente contro il petto di Viktor, mentre quello, fiero e soddisfatto come un grosso gatto sazio, si stiracchiava sotto di loro e se li teneva abbracciati, sospirando profondamente.

Era tutto meravigliosamente strano e imperfetto. C’erano stati lunghi momenti devastanti, in quell’anno che si andava chiudendo, in cui avrebbe voluto mandare tutto all’aria, settimane infinite come ere geologiche in cui tutta la sua vita si era ridotta al piccolo centro buio del suo studio, fra i suoi pupazzi sconclusionati e le sue storie troppo drammatiche, che avrebbero dovuto anticipare chissà quali disastri nel mondo reale.

Una parte di lui, quella abituata ai pianti, al dolore e a dirsi che in fondo tutto il peggio della vita se l’era sempre meritato, faticava ancora a credere di non essere in un bellissimo e crudelissimo sogno ma era tutto vero. Era vera la mano calda e soffice di Katsuki Yuuri premuta contro il suo palmo. Era vero il respiro tranquillo che alzava e abbassava il petto di Viktor sotto il suo orecchio.

Psicopatico, freddo, squilibrato, _strega_ … in quasi trent’anni di vita – sul serio o per “scherzo” – Georgij Popovič si era visto rivolgere gli insulti più prevedibili ma anche più coloriti a riguardo della sua presunta menomazione. Essere un Incompleto in quel mondo, nel loro mondo, era ancora considerato un peccato imperdonabile e lui, a lungo, ci aveva persino creduto.

Neanche al suo animo vendicativo importava più di tutte quelle persone che quelle parole le avevano snocciolate al suo indirizzo – perché invidiavano la sua vicinanza con Viktor, perché erano accecati dai pregiudizi, perché non sapevano andare oltre il suo aspetto o per pura voglia di fargli del male. Avrebbe voluto trovare un modo, però, per dirglielo, per dirlo a tutti quanti, che si erano sbagliati.

Non aveva bisogno – non ne aveva mai avuto – di vedersi spuntare un tatuaggio sulla pelle per sapere che il suo cuore e la sua mente erano capaci di amare così tanto da non farsi bastare nemmeno una persona sola. Forse nessuna magia gli avrebbe mai concesso la grazia – o l’illusione – di sentirsi Completo ma andava bene così. Non aveva avuto bisogno di nessuna magia per incontrare Viktor e Yuuri e non c’era stato bisogno di nessuna, mitica predestinazione per restare al loro fianco.

La vita sapeva essere una _strega_ ben peggiore di lui e non si illudeva che di momenti difficili non ce ne sarebbero stati. Ci sarebbero stati quelli, le incomprensioni, i drammi e, anche in quel caso, andava bene. Avrebbe trovato il modo di risolverli, tutti.

Gli sarebbe bastato continuare ad amare Viktor e Yuuri nello stesso modo impreciso, imperfetto e disperatamente profondo con cui li aveva amati fino a quel momento.

Tutto il resto, tatuaggi compresi, erano solo casualità superflue di cui poteva fare a meno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avevo promesso un capitolo di chiusura breve e felice e ho mantenuto la promessa.  
> Credo.
> 
> Era una chiusura fluff a una raccolta che doveva essere un'allegra serie di stronzate e invece è stata una mitragliata d'angst che leviamoci tutti, ma perché? Sì, me lo chiedo da sola.
> 
> In ogni caso. Il prompt si prestava tantissimo per questo genere di fluffate criminali, io ci ho sparato dentro il solito flashback - questa è la raccolta dei flashback, JFC - che tra l'altro aveva la medesima ambientazione di "My December", perché ho degli headcanon molto precisi sui Viktorgij e, niente, ritornano sempre. Dovunque.
> 
> Non so che dirvi, sono svuotata e stanchissima alla fine di questa raccolta, penso di averci spremuto dentro tutte le mie forze mentali residue ma sono contenta di com'è venuta. Mi mancherà un casino ma sicuramente tornerò a scrivere su tutti questi debosciati nel contesto della soulmate!AU perché:  
> a) ma i momenti angst su Yuuri che arriva e Georgij che si vuole impiccare non li vogliamo mettere?  
> b) ma pensate che io non abbia progetti sul povero Michele? FOLLI! *la portano via*
> 
> E nulla, vi ringrazio da morire di avermi seguito con pazienza fin qui, nonostante gli svarioni e gli headcanon molto peculiari (diciamo così), e i tatuaggi, il polyamory, l'unrequited love sparato quando non ve l'aspettavate e l'ANGGGGST.
> 
> VVB e a presto ♥ (che tanto c'è il p0rnfest, non posso mica nicchiarlo così, oh)
> 
> P.S.: comunque faccio schifo a trovare le chiusure anche NELLE NOTE.


End file.
